Cooking  Harry  Very Pleased Malfoy
by YinKeket
Summary: When Draco tries Harry's cooking for the first time he immediately wanted to know more about the Raven & how he made the food taste so good. Would Draco finally stop teasing the Raven long enough to take another bite of his cooking?MPreg/Yaoi/Shounenai
1. Recipe 1

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

This is my 1st time making a Harry and Draco fic, so get on board the Hogwarts Express of yaoiness and other things. I hope this please you.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Cooking + Harry = Very Pleased Malfoy

Harry was well known for his cooking from his friends and loved ones because all the times he was forced to cook for his evil family called the Dursleys. Draco would never like how his lover was forced, but he was pleased that Harry still enjoyed cooking. Don't get him wrong he just loved his cooking, but not the way of being forced. Today Harry was making angel hair pasta with shrimp and broccoli with white sauce on top. It made Draco drool at the smell when he got home from his Auror job. Draco was happy to have Harry in his life even if it was just a little. He finally learned what the meaning of true love and happiness is. He would have never thought on them being together let alone lovers. Harry moved in Draco's Manor enjoying the space and the quiet until he had friends over. They have been married for two years and enjoying every minute of it with the bad and the good which comes to being married to your soul mate.

"Are you cooking what I think you're cooking?" Draco asked. He knew this smell all too well and wondered what's the occasion was. When his lover would make this he had some news either bad or good. He walked into the kitchen dropping off his bag on the table. He called Twilight asking him to place his stuff in their room. Twilight nodded and disappeared in front of him. Harry was wearing his red with gold on the apron making him look sexy. He snaked his way over to him wrapping his arm around his waist. Harry squeaked by the sudden warmth. He knew it was Draco by his smell. "I missed you so much, love." He kissed his neck making Harry weak. Draco knew how to get his weak points.

"Hey, I need to finish this meal, Dray," He spoke closing the refrigerator. Draco didn't move from his spot. He sigh thinking of ways to get him off. An idea popped in. He knew it was wrong but he had to finish cooking. "If you don't let go then I won't give you a surprise."

Draco wanted to know what it was. It was driving him crazy for not knowing what it was. This was one of his down sides. When it is comes to surprise he has to know when it comes to his lover. He pouted and let go. "No, fair!" He cried. He walked back to the table seeing the letter on the edge. Draco was about to leave. "What's the news this time, my dark angel?" He placed his hand on the door frame lending while staring at his raven.

Harry stiffened at the question. Draco saw this and wondered about it. Harry cursed himself on making the same food while giving him some news of some kind weather it was good or bad. Sometime the news was good to a point, yet better than the really bad news. He didn't say anything at that time. He tried thinking of a way to let the news in slowly but how. The news was going to be tougher than anything he had said before. The blonde knew he didn't say anything thinking it was bad news. He left his love alone for the time being. He went up stairs to take a shower and take a look at his work which he brought home. Once in the shower he was thinking what kind of bad news it was. The water flowed down his muscle bound body making a splash on the ground over and over. The water was hot making his muscles happy. He was working very hard in the past three weeks not having time to be with Harry. Then something hit him placing his hand on the tile wall.

"Is he upset with me that i wasn't around as much and didn't call like I should? I was busy and had trouble calling him. I knew he was sad about something. He was acting weird the past few weeks even the phone calls to Hermione were off. When he sees me he keeps quiet until I leave the room. I should have paid attention to him," He thought. He kept playing through his head over and over trying it figure out what was wrong with Harry and if he was going to break up with him. He got out of the shower drying himself. He got dressed placing his dark blue PJs bottoms and light gray T-shirt. He came downstairs smelling the mouth watering meal he was going to get; however remembering why he was making it. He walked back into the kitchen seeing Harry set the table with their meal. Draco sat down and waited for his love to come join him. Harry walked back towards the refrigerator pulling out a wine bottle called White Zinfandel. The wine has a light, fruity, easy to drink, gentle flavor that's why Harry picked it. He really didn't like bitter drinks that much, but if he was given as an offer or a gift he would drink out of courtesy.

"Can you tell me Raven, what is going on and please tell me the bad news?" Draco had many pet names of his lover; however most used would be my dark angel. Raven popped into his head when he was reading a poem called The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe plus the color of his lover's hair was pure black hints raven. Once the question left his mouth Harry dropped the wine bottle smashing into millions of pieces. Harry broke out into tears. There was no stopping it now. He covered his face in the shame for dropping the bottle. He ran out of the kitchen heading upstairs to their room. Draco heard their bedroom door slammed. Now he knew something was up and he needed to know so he can help. He never liked to see him upset it makes him upset. He called Dobby again.

"Do you mind cleaning this mess up while I go and check on my husband?" He asked. Twilight nodded at his master request. He cared about his two masters because they were good to him and the other house elves inside the home.

"Twilight would be gladly helped you and mater Harry," With that Twilight went to work in the kitchen. About five minutes cleaning up and saving the meal Harry wonderfully.

Meanwhile Draco made his way to their room. Slowly he opened the door and saw him lying on the bed covering his face with a silk pillow. Harry had nice taste picking out the bedding well with the little help from Draco. He walked over sitting close to him at the end of the head board.

"What's wrong? You can tell me. I won't be mad and I'll understand. Please tell me," He scooted over. He was rubbing his lover's back trying to make him feel better. Harry lifted his head up not wanting to look him in his silver grey eyes. He placed his hand on his cheek wiping the tears away. "Don't be shy, please tell me." He looked into the emerald eyes full of tears. Harry slowly pushed himself up sitting in Indian style. He didn't want to look him in the eye again, yet he was pulled to look at him in the eye. He wasn't getting out of this one not by a long shot. Harry took a deep breath and mumbled some words. Draco didn't catch that. Now it was getting annoying on not knowing what is wrong with your partner. He gave a stern look and Harry took another deep breath.

"Were going to have a baby…and don't worry it's yours…_believe_ _me_ it's yours," He spoke feeling a little better telling his husband. When he looked at him he was stun with his mouth open. Harry was about to cry at the sight thinking it was the wrong time to tell. Draco snapped out of it realizing his love was about to cry again.

"Don't cry my raven," He said placing his hand on his shoulder rubbing it to make him feel better.

"I was scared to tell you because you said you didn't want kids at all. Saying they are loud and gross," He spoke trying to stay calm.

Draco forgot he had said that. They were at grocery store and some kids were running around like crazy. Oh how he disliked those kids; however if it was his own he wouldn't mind as much. "Raven if it was my own kids then I wouldn't have minded much, but if it is someone else kid I do mind." Harry looked up at him with hope in his eyes. "Harry, I'm honored to have a child with you. Now I can make a big family to replace the one I lost. I know you wanted a family too."

"So that means you do like kids?" His tears were lighting up and having his shine back into those lovely pair of green eyes.

"If only they are mine other than that not so much, but I am trying. I am dealing with Luke and Teddy when they come over to hang out and play," He smiled. Harry pushed him on the arm playfully. He was just glad his dark angel was feeling better. "I don't have a problem with it." He gave his dark angel the Malfoy's smile. Harry laughed making Draco feel good when lover was smiling again. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. Harry looked so beautiful when he looked into those heavenly green eyes.

They talked some more then came downstairs to start the meal Harry had cooked for them. Draco was in heaven with the food also going to be a father in nine months. Harry was three weeks pregnant. They called their friends over to talk about the new edition to their family. Around six 'o' clock Luna and her husband Neville walked through the door, then came Hermione and Blaise shortly after. Not too far behind was Ron and Lavender. They were at the manor in the living room talking about the names when Ron was trying to figure out how those two got together.

"That's funny how at first we didn't like each other when we were in Hogwarts. When the war ended we became friendlier with each other," Harry said placing his hand on his belly where new life was growing. Draco smiled at the memories well parts of it. He placed his hand over his lover's excited that they would be starting a whole new family filled with happiness and love. "Oh I think how it began was when you got drunk and I took you to my apartment on the seventh floor that's where…."

FlashBack will begin in 3…..2….1…..tbc

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

The second chapter will explain what will be going on throughout the story.

**P.S.** go vote on Sora's and Riku's first date on my profile page. It is in my next upcoming long chapter plot. There will be exciting things happening inside. So keep a watch out for it. The title of it is called An Unexpected Letter. There are more pairing inside. That is all for now. ^_^

There are more stories on their way so keep a look out for them.


	2. Recipe 2

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s characters throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

I am in college and almost done yay me. I am going in Graphic Design. So my readers, I will upload the chapters but might take time getting them out because of school. Just one more semester and I will be done. Yay it will be posted and it will be good, so no worries. ^_^

This is the beginning, so this will show you how Harry and Draco became a couple throughout the chapters and then lead back to chapter one again I wanted to show there is a future for them being together in the 1st chapter. Just giving you a taste of what will come their eventually.^_^

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movies or read the books because I am doing research on Harry Wiki, books, and movie. So get ready to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch2******

After the war had ended Draco and his group of Slytherin friends were trying to put themselves in better standing with the Wizarding world. It had been five years since then. Some of the Slytherins didn't side with Voldemort in the end and that's where Draco and his group fell after Albus Dumbledore died. Draco was forced to kill Albus because he was protecting his mother. Draco's father didn't care because Lucius was the right hand man to the evil snake, Voldemort, after he was killed. Lucius Malfoy was now safely locked up in Azkaban. Draco's mother died two years after her husband went to jail. The year before her death she was forced to stay inside the house for one year. She was so depressed about the family being broken up and how lonely she felt that she died in her sleep. Draco was heartbroken, but pushed through thinking that someday he would find someone to share his life and they'd make it better; but for now he was stuck at a bar with his friends and his old rival Harry Potter. He was happy for his best friend Blaise getting married, he never thought it would be a Gryffindor but the times had changed for the better.

He just wanted his friend to be happy. He found a very smart young lady who could challenge him if need be and she was a beautiful woman as well. Draco thought Hermione was ok. He never really looked into girls while at school; that much was because he used all his energy to make Harry and his friends miserable. It always made his day. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. What could he say, he had fun doing it and seeing the look on Harry's face all mad and storming off mumbling about how he'd get him for this. He was amazed he didn't break unlike Ron Weasley who'd punched him in the face. Then thinking back again Hermione punched him in the face too. Another minute went by and he remembered Ron's father had punched his father. He chuckled to himself at that. His father got what was coming to him. (AN: Basically the Weasley family and one Granger has beaten up the Malfoy's. Hey, hand to hand combat is not bad when you think about it plus magic is pretty good to have on your side.)

At least Harry didn't punch him in the face; they just threw hexes at one another. He came back to the present wishing the happy couple a long and healthy marriage. Everyone had a drink in their hand. The Leaky Cauldron was a fun place to be with friends. It also doubled as the entrance of Diagon Alley, and indirectly to Knockturn Alley. Tom was the landlord, but passed away leaving the place to Neville Longbottom. He'd married Luna making her landlady of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Congratulations to Hermione and Blaise on their engagement!" Everyone cheered raising their Butterbeer and Blishen's Firewhisky. The all drank it down smiling at each other. Harry ordered Blishen's Firewhisky mixed with Cherry syrup and Hermione did as well.

"I always thought Hermione would end up with Ron," Pansy said sipping her Butterbeer. Everyone was thinking the same thing than looked at Ron. His face turned red.

"What! She and I had a talk and decided it was for the best if we saw other people," He said looking away. Pansy and Harry thought right thinking she'd had enough of his childish behavior. Harry was pleased she chose someone else. He didn't know Blaise, but if Hermione looked so happy with him he was fine with it.

"The engagement ring is really beautiful," Pansy said grabbing Hermione's hand to look at the 10 carat diamond ring. The ring had a heart shape in the middle surrounded by two small diamonds on each side.

"Why thank you," Hermione beamed. "He did a good job picking it out. I am so lucky."

"Yeah, Blaise only gets the best for the person he cares about the most," Pansy said with a knowing look that came from years of friendship with the dark Slytherin across the table.

Even Neville wondered how this happened, but was glad Hermione was happy. He was married to Luna Longbottom née Lovegood. They were so cute together already having their first born son two years after the war. Their son was at home with Neville's uncle being looked after. The little boy had Neville's hair and Luna's eyes. He was happy to have his own family after his was destroyed by Voldemort. Now he could rebuild like so many others living out their dreams and lives with the people or things they love most.

"Aw the signs of the stars see this marriage as a good thing," Luna said with a smile. "Mars is being good with Venus so the date you chose will be perfect." No matter how many times she'd said things like that it still sounded crazy.

"Hey, Ron how's what's her…..oh Lavender doing?" Dean asked. Seamus tried not to laugh at Ron. It was hard not too though. "I heard that she too has a big family, so you'll fit in nicely." He had a smirk on his face. Ron didn't catch it which was good because he was too busy barking at Draco for something.

"She's doing well. We went shopping yesterday for her family picnic tomorrow," He said taking a shot of Blishen's Firewhisky and stopped arguing with Draco. "Ah I am not looking forward to that."

"Come on Ron I think you will be fine, besides you have a large family and so does she. You'll be fine," Harry said trying to cheer him up. He'd been going out with Lavender two months now. She was so shocked that he came back to her of his own free will.

Draco just sat back watching everyone and just observing them until he caught the sight of Harry looking at him strangely. Harry was caught by the blonde and looked away quickly blushing. This made the blonde arch his left eyebrow. He looked behind him seeing there was nothing but a guy sitting at the table with some drink talking to a woman. She was stirring her tea with the spoon without touching it. He thought that maybe he had never seen someone doing that. He turned around now seeing the girls squeal at the pictures Hermione brought dealing with the wedding. The men just rolled their eyes and talked about work and where their honeymoon would be. An evil but funny idea snuck into Blaise's mind. He grinned at the poor men before him.

"Draco, why don't we see if these men can hold their liquor? How about it guys? Say 3 Galleons and 4 Sickles?" Blaise asked. They all nodded in agreement about the price.

"What liquor are we supposed to drink?" Neville asked.

Blaise looked around the bar when he spotted an old man drinking a shot of White Rat Whisky. He told them he'd be right back and made his way over to the old man. "Hi, my name is Blaise and I was wondering if that drink is as strong as it looks." The old man slowly looked over at the young black man.

"It is. Why do you ask?" He spoke. His voice was raspy with a hint of wisdom when he spoke.

"I'm having a drinking contest with a group of friends and was looking for a strong drink," He said.

"Well you chose well," He grabbed the bottle when he asked the bar tender to show the young man the whisky. The bar tender took out this dusty bottle with a black rat on the front with red and white print with black lettering. Blaise took the bottle and read what it said: _"__From the cellars of the Warlocks of Zanzibar, we blend our whisky with the finest of ingredients, with a hint of the fires of the Norwegian Ridgeback, our whisky is made to start a flame in the bowels of the coldest belly."_ After he was done he thanked them both. He came back to the table placing the whisky on the table. "How about White Rat Whisky? Drink three shots and at the end of three you have to drink one glass of Butterbeer. It will be a race," Blaise asked seeing if anyone would take the challenge.

"Why in the world did they name it White Rat whiskey? I will never understand why people name things so strangely," Hermione said.

"That is a good question," Harry replied.

"Maybe the man who made it saw a white rat running around his home while drinking whisky and thought it would be a great name for it," Luna said drinking her Cherry syrup. She didn't like liquor saying it would ruin her ability to sense things. Neville never had a problem with it which made them a perfect couple. They were shocked she knew that. Everyone agreed to the terms except Harry.

"What are you scared Potter?" Draco smirked showing off his pearly white teeth. If you look closer he had little sharp canines.

Oh how Harry would love to show him up but if he ever took a drink or a shot of whisky of any kind he would do some strange stuff and talk funny. That's how Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Pansy found out about his secret. The ladies kept quiet about it; however he would have to go shopping with them whenever they wanted and play dress up with him. It was a small price to pay to keep people from knowing the Great Hero of the Wizarding world had a crush on Draco Malfoy. He wasn't gay because he only liked and ever had a crush on by his former nemesis. He doesn't think any other man was good looking but the way Draco held himself, his eyes, his smile, and how he was loyal to his friends. That's what caught Harry James Potter by the heart. There was no denying that Draco Malfoy was incredibly attractive, even the girls understood why Harry fell for him _well _a crush.

"I just don't feel like it and I don't like the taste of whisky you are all drinking," He said firmly.

He had tried it before and it made him spill about his secret and another time he just tried Blishen's Firewhisky he acted funny. Hermione thought with different types of whisky Harry acted differently to each one. It was fun testing them out on Harry when it was just the girls. Lavender wasn't in on these testing sessions nor was she there when Harry spilled that he had a crush on Draco and didn't like women that much. He tried with Ginny, but in the end Ginny told him she found someone else. He was happy about that and they agreed that they were more like siblings than lovers. They didn't trust her because she was the one who drugged Ron back when they went to school. They didn't understand why he went back but as long he was happy with her they were fine with it.

"Are you _sure_ Potter? Last chance to get in on this," Draco announced placing the money in the middle of the table. "I know you can out last Ron here." He pointed making the red head mad.

"I can so out drink Harry any day!" He shouted.

"Right," Draco said rolling his eyes. Ron wouldn't last long even though he had spent time with the red head.

"You guys are hopeless," Harry said trying to calm the red head down. Ron still had trouble trusting Draco and his Slytherin friends. "I'm sure I'm not joining. I will have fun seeing you guys act dumb. Besides my money is on Neville winning or Blaise," Harry laughed at the thought of him winning. It could happen right.

"Your loss, I would've had fun beating you at this, what a shame. Ok let's get down to business," He barked slapping his hands together. "I'm going to clean you all out."

"Your on!" Blaise and Ron shouted.

"Ok then," Neville said.

"You all are going to lose this bet. I wonder what I'll do with the winnings," Dean chuckled.

"I would like to watch this time. I'll place a bet on who will pass out by the end of the game," Seamus stated. It was a good idea to not join the game.  
Crabbe and Goyle were not in the game either, because they'd probably have to drag someone home afterwards and the ladies were out from the beginning. They would proudly leave them here until they are sober enough to make it home safely or even better. Blaise signaled the waiter to get them 15 rounds of shots. They each had four in front of them. The White Rat whisky was really strong. Having one was enough but taking three shots of the whisky they were using would be really hard. Then they still had to drink one glass of Butterbeer to finish. All the money was in the middle of the table. Everyone not in participation was betting on the outcome. They all saw how Blaise and Draco could hold their liquor, so it was a tie between them. They were off drinking like mad men.

Blaise was ahead having already finished two but he grabbed his forehead from the rush. The effect was setting in while the rest of contestants were now feeling the effects as well. Now Dean was on his second shot and same with Neville. Ron was a light weight, same as Harry. The money drew him in thinking if he won he could get a gift for his girlfriend. He drank the first shot and he was feeling dizzy, but he tried to get the second shot glass down. Draco finally took down the last shot joining Blaise in the lead. It was neck and neck with them. The Butterbeer was running down their chins while standing up. They thought by doing that it'd make it easier. It was getting closer and closer until Draco slammed his Butterbeer glass on the table making an ahhh sound. Blaise took second making Neville at third, Ron forth and Dean last. Oh Seamus had a good time making fun of them for being so drunk and wasted. He was glad he didn't join because now he could enjoy them being silly and wild. When the night falls and morning comes they would wake up to some good old hangovers.

"I told you P-Potter that I w-would w-w-win," He laughed and was pleased with himself. Harry just rolled his eyes at him smiling at how silly he looked. He thought it was cute grinning like a cat.

"Oh how fun this will be when we have to take them home while they are wasted," Pansy complained and sighed at the troublesome act that would be soon to come. He stood up from her chair looking at the sober people. "Ok, Hermione you can take your fiance home while Luna, you take your husband, Crabbe and Goyle take Dean and Ron home while I leave with some peace."

"Hey, what about Draco?" He shouted. Pansy just smiled making Harry gulp. He knew he had to take him home with him, because Draco lived far away from here and his place was closer. Another reason was she knew Harry liked him, so it was easy to make him take the drunken blonde home. Poor Harry.

He sighed at the thought. The raven didn't want to leave Draco here to fend for himself and he didn't want him to get into trouble. Harry walked over to him trying to grab him. Draco was making it hard for him to catch. He had the money in his pocket stumbling around the Leaky Cauldron in London. Harry finally caught him wrapping his arm around his waist and brought the blonde's arm around his neck. Now everything was set he took him home. Everyone waved good-bye even the drunken ones too. It was too funny seeing them trying to wave without falling down.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry and Draco made it to Harry's apartment building with seven flats inside all on the top floor. They took the elevator to the tenth floor. It was a lot better than climbing up the stairs with a drunken person who could do anything at any time which was not good. They made it to his door with the number 717 on a gold plate looking pretty. Slowly he opened his door placing the blonde on the couch. Draco flopped down jumping up and down feeling out the couch.

"You got a nice couch here, Harry," He said rubbing his hands on the surface of the seat cushions.

"Thanks," He slowly said at the random comment. "I'm going to the kitchen to get you something." Harry went into the kitchen to get him some water and a small piece of bread. He came back shocked at what he found almost dropping the drink and food from the sight of Draco in his silk dark gray boxers. He gulped hard blushing at the lovely sight. "Ah this is not good. Calm down Harry he is just drunk. Stay calm." He walked over handing him the drink first then the bread. He took a bite of it making a face. The bread was garlic he had pasta the other day with his female friends. Harry laughed when he made the face and Draco didn't like it. He stumbled his way over to the Raven pushing him back against the wall.

"What's so funny?" He spoke. His slurred words were getting easier to understand.

"You made a face when you took a bite out of the bread," He smiled. "Come on it wa….wasn't th….that b…b…bad," Harry stammered, unable to think clearly with Malfoy so close to him. He just realized that and he was heating up fast. Harry had dreamt of the day when he'd get the chance to kiss Draco Malfoy and not care what others thought, but not like this. The blonde leaned in pressing his lips onto Harry's wanting to enter his mouth. His hands were rubbing on his butt. Harry wanted to moan, yet had to slap himself because Draco wouldn't remember this. His eyes were wide open trying to come back to reality and he pushed Draco back. He looked confused at the loss of warmth. "I will let you sleep on the couch, so don't move until I get you a blanket and pillow." He rushed towards his bedroom and came rushing back with the sleeping stuff.

Harry set up the couch making it confinable for him to sleep on. Draco thanked him covering himself up and was knocked out when he set his head on the pillow. Harry smiled at the sight walking over to the light switch to the living room. He closed his bedroom door touching his lips thinking about what had happened in his living room. "I need some sleep before I can face Draco again." He murmured getting into his PJs which had a little black bird on his T-shirt and long red pants. He placed his glasses on the nightstand and turned off the lights. His bed was very soft making him fall asleep faster. Tomorrow would be very interesting when he woke up having Draco Malfoy in the next room.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

****What will Harry do when his former nemesis/crush from Hogwarts kissed him on the lips then let him spend the night?

****Will Draco remembered what he did last night after so many drinks from the party? Time will tell.

****Will Ron survived at Lavender's family picnic tomorrow?

I love looking them up and placing them here. Research is fun on what you like. If you knew them already then cool if you haven't heard of them then you learn something new today.

The Harry Potter Wiki is heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Drinks:**

**Blishen's Firewhisky** was a brand of thirty-nine-years-old Premium Highland Scotch Firewhiskey sold at the Hog's Head Pub at Hogsmeade.

**Butterbeer** was a popular wizarding beverage described as tasting "a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch.

**Cherry syrup** is a drink with cherry flavour. Cherry syrup is used as an ingredient to a variety of drinks, like Party Punch. Cherry syrup and soda can be mixed to make one of Filius Flitwick's favorite drinks.

**White Rat Whisky** was a brand of whiskey sold at the Hog's Head Pub at Hogsmeade. It is brewed in the cellars of the Warlocks of Zanzibar


	3. Recipe 3

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch3******

After the night of celebrating Draco woke with a bad hangover. He noticed that he wasn't in the Malfoy Manor, but in someone else home. Pushing himself up from the couch he pulled the covers off. He was looking at the fireplace where two large bookcase on either side which was in front of where he was sleeping. Then he looked down at the coffee table seeing a Quidditch magazine of the latest print.

"So I must be in a wizard's or witch's home," Draco thought getting up and walked towards the fireplace mantel. When he got closer he saw photos of Harry and his friends along with some animals. "Bloody hell! I'm in Harry Potter's home. Never in my life would I be in his home. It's not bad, but small for me." He stopped thinking when something hit his nose. It smelled _so_ good. I made his stomach growl with hungrier.

He was trying to find where the smell was coming from while doing so he was looking around the place. Harry's place was clean and well organizes nothing out of place. He thought his home would be messy just like his hair. He kept looking around seeing stairs going up to the second floor. The stair well has black iron railing and hardwood steps just like the floors on the first floor with some rugs around. The railing had swirls on the side making them girly. He chuckled thinking the great hero with a girly railing. He kept on looking around landing his eyes on couch which was messy because he slept there. Harry had a dark brown lazy boy chair with a light gray blanket on the seat. The smell called him again and now he wants to know where it was coming from. He followed his nose which leaded him into a nice size kitchen. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with red and black granite counter tops along with the rest of the counters tops. The cabinets were cherry oak all around and the floor was again hardwood floor. There were pot and frying pans hanging above the island, but had enough room, so when people go to the island they won't hit their heads. He scanned the room trying to find where the blasted smell only having his mouth drop when he saw what the smell was coming from.

"Merlin Potter, I didn't know the smell was coming from _you_!" He acknowledged what was going on. Harry was straddled by the blonde waking up and seeing him in the kitchen cooking and humming to himself. He likes to hum while he cooks. He slowly turned around thanking Merlin he was finished with their breakfast.

"Uh…..breakfast is done, so do you want to eat now or would you want to take a shower first?" Harry babbled turning back around.

"I'll eat first then later on I will take a shower. Thank you, by the way do you have anything that would get rid of this hangover?" He asked holding his head walking on the other side of the kitchen. There was a table separating the living room and the kitchen. The bar stool were on the side on the living room. He took a seat while Harry was getting a potion for him to take. "I didn't know you have potions here. I thought you hated potions because of me and professor Snape."

"Oh that, Pansy came by giving me some potions for hangovers along with other types," He replied over his shoulder wiping his hands on the apron then grabbing the potion and Draco's plate. "I didn't hate potion because I had trouble with it. I was about to ask Snape, yet I thought he hated me. So I didn't."

"Why not if you would have asked I think he would gladly help you out," He pointed it out thinking it was the smart thing to say at the time.

"Uh if you have forgotten during the years at Hogwarts he didn't like me much because I reminded him of my father too much which only if he got to know me better than jumping off the handle. I am nothing like my father, well in some parts but not all of them," He stated. "Another thing Snape liked you because you know what you were doing."

"Well I am the best," He grinned. Harry just rolled his eyes at him facing away from the ego blonde. Why did Harry make the blonde's ego grow? Harry sighed, yet smiled at it. "You know making potions is the same thing as cooking." Harry turned around lending against the counter.

"Uh I never thought of that way before. I guess I can try again when I have the chance to," Harry walked over placing his food down. Draco was about to say something when he saw his plate had small pancakes with maple syrup on them. The scrabble eggs had cheese on them with cut up bacon on it. Harry walked back towards the stove grabbing his plate and sat his plate down next to Draco's on the table. He was standing on opposite side from him. Draco took a bite while Harry was away. When he came back he saw a shock blonde. The fork was still in his mouth with his hand still on it. "Are you ok, Malfoy?" He waved his hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. But no such luck.

Draco snapped out of it and looked at Harry. He was worried about him taking the fork out of his mouth and placing it on his plate. "Yeah, I'm ok; however where in the world did you do to these pancakes?" Harry was confused at the question, but tired to answer it the best he can.

"I made it myself without magic. I used buttermilk pancakes with a hint of cinnamon in them and the maple syrup from the store," He assured him. He took a bite of the pancakes himself enjoying the flavors in it. He hummed while he was eating. Draco arched an eyebrow at the sound.

"Why are you humming?" He asked taking another bite of the pancakes then the eggs. He was in heaven again. Harry stopped not realizing he was humming when he enjoys eating something so good.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't noticed when I do that some times," He blushed when the blonde caught him. How did he become so comfortable around him? They are barley alone with each other. When they do hang they go with friends.

"I don't have a problem with it. You'll fine. Great job on food this is. The best food I had in while," Draco complemented. Harry blushed making Draco laughed at how Harry looked. Then something dawned on him Harry was wearing _an apron_ something where females wear around the house. "Did you pick that out that apron yourself or did someone have that as a joke?" Wait Harry was wearing the apron the gift Ron gave him. He felt embarrassed letting Draco see him wearing it. He totally forgot he was wearing it. The gift was a joke from Ron making fun of him because he liked to cook. Hermione thought it fit him well and same with Ginny. It was red all over with the details in gold coloring running along the edge. It ties around his waist. In addition to the gold color around the edges were swirls throughout the bottom half of the apron.

"This apron was a joke from Ron. He made fun of me for cooking," He said finishing up his meal. Draco was shock on why the red head made fun of Potter's amazing cooking.

"Well Ron is just stupid for not seeing your skills in the kitchen," Yet again Harry blushed at what Draco said. So many nice things at once rather than being mean. This was too much to handle. He was happy he was saying that making his heart skipped. Sadly Draco was straight, but they can be friends which was fine for him. "Has Ron tried your cooking before?" He was finished with his meal and was a little sad about it. Malfoy don't get sad they find a way to get more of it. He had to think of something to get more of his delicious food. In the mean time he needed to take a shower. He was starting to smell some. He hoped Harry hadn't smelled him yet. Malfoy's always has to look good and smell good.

"To be honest I don't think Ron has ever tried my cooking before," He said thinking hard if he ever tried his cooking.

"Well I just an idiot for not trying it. He should try it before he makes fun of you," He snipped. Harry was shock on how Draco was defending his cooking. He was happy and pleased, but he wouldn't let Draco know this. "Thanks for the meal….uh where I can I take a shower."

"Oh, I can clean the dishes while you wait upstairs," He noted. He picked up the places taking them over to the sink.

While Harry washing up the dishes Draco was left to himself thinking about things. "Wow, I didn't know I was so nice. I think eating Potter's cooking is making me nice, uh interesting."

5 minutes later he was done with the dishes. Draco lend against the wall on the second floor of Harry's flat. Upstairs were carpeted having two rooms and a bathroom was at the end of the hall. Draco waited outside Harry's bedroom. He didn't know it was Harry's but he was between two doors. Harry came up the stairs having water stain on his belly and sleeves. Draco laughed in his head at the sight.

"Oh I was about to tell you something before I was distracted by your food. Why don't I teach you how to make proper potions? What do you say, Potter?" Draco asked pushing himself off the wall.

"I think I can give it try. Like you said on how cooking food is the same as making potions. Sure. When?" Walking to the linden closet where all the towels and other cleaning supplies were.

"I don't know yet but I will let you know when I do,"

"Sounds good to me," He came out with a red towel along with a bar of soap. He told him he would wash his clothes while he was taking a shower.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ron and Lavender were driving down towards the park. The drive took two hours to get down there from where Lavender lived. The picnic was held there at the same time for her family reunion. Ron was so nervous about meeting her family. What if they don't like him? Will he be good enough for her? It was driving him crazy and she was in the same boat as he is. She wondered if they would accept him into the family. She never brought a guy home or met her family before. When they got there and parked. The weather was nice out. Lavender thought it was a good luck sign.

"Come on Ron we're going to be late," She yelled getting out of the car. They were at the park where all the Browns were at.

"Argh, we're not late. Clam down Honey bear," Ron smoothed while he was getting stuff out of the car.

"You're right Red. I should calm down; however I've never brought a guy to my family. I was worried if I did the guy would run away because I have a big family," She cried. Ron came over giving her a hug making her feel better. For him it didn't help how she never brought a guy over thinking her family would kill him for even dating their Lavender or they might be crazy. Who knows how it would turn up?

"Hey, I have a big family too. So don't worry ok," He said kissing her on the lips.

Ron was holding hands with her and in the other hand a bag with cake in it. Her family was happy to see them especially Ron. They want to know if he is good enough for their Lavender. The family was going to have fun with this. He took a deep breath and greeted her family. The family loved him right away and was happy that he came from a big family too. Lavender's dad was looking at Ron seeing if he is good enough for his little girl. The rest of the family was fine with him, but not the dad. Her mom thought he was a doll and was perfect for her daughter. Her dad smiled sticking his hand out to shake his hand. His smile was scary to the red head. Ron let out the air he was holding and grabbed the man's hand. The older man squeezed his hard while Lavender was talking to her mother. When she looked over Ron smiling while her dad laughed knowing he had scared the little guy there. With one fell swoop he hit the back of Ron saying welcome to the family. Lavender's dad was a scary looking man who is 6'2 tall and has a bread with some muscle on his body, but Ron did ok by being himself. Lavender cheered at the same time with her mother. He was fine getting to know the other family members by being dragged around by the father while Lavender and her mother followed behind. Six hours getting to know the family, playing games, and eating some food had passed. They said their good-byes to everyone closing the door to their car.

"See I told you there was nothing to it," Ron smiled.

"Hey I told you that, but yeah they loved you even. Aunt Nina who is hard to make her smile, but you made her laugh. Then Uncle Jack was having a ball when he was telling you some jokes. Today was a good day. Oh that's right I need head over to Hermione's place to plan out more details on the wedding in the winter. You can drop me off and I will call you when it is all done. I know Harry is going to be there," She didn't noticed when she had said Hermione was getting married let alone to a Slytherin. He knew she was getting married, but didn't understand why she did it. He thought he was going to be the one to marry her, but he guessed wrong. He was hoping Harry wouldn't fall for a Slytherin girl.

"Why is Harry being there? I thought it was all girls," He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, I heard Hermione need him for a couple of things and something to do with blackmail," She added. She looked out the window really enjoying the weather.

"I wonder what he did for her to do that," He thought turning into Hermione's driveway. By saying blackmail made Ron want to know what was going on. "I might have to talk to Harry about the blackmail thing. When it comes to Hermione she is good to make you do things."

The gates opened to let them through. He got out of the car opening the door for his girlfriend. She kissed him on the lips heading towards the front door. The door opened disappearing within the home of the Zabini. Their manor was huge and beautiful. They have an indoor pool in the back of the house. It was Hermione's idea and when it was in Blaise had no complains afterwards. The reason why was that he can get the chance to see his lover in a bikini all year around. Their front lawn was simple just with a fountain in the middle of the driveway.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry was getting his stuff together take a shower. He was happy the shower gets hot again after someone has used. He thanked Merlin he was wizard and get the neat perks. Harry heard Pansy call when he was washing Draco's clothes. He finally got the clothes into the dryer and ran over to the fireplace to talk.

"What is Pansy?"

"How's Draco doing? Does he still has the hangover or did you teach him a lesson on to never drink like that again?"

"No, I gave him the potion and he's taking a shower right now," He spoke and then realized on what he said. "We didn't do anything so don't you dare say it."

"You're so kind Harry. I wasn't going to say anything, but when mentioned it. Have you made a move on him yet?"

"No, he's straight remember, beside being friends would be the best,"

Pansy wanted to smack Harry for not noticing it, but he had to see it for himself. She sighed over the call. She thought being of them friends was not so bad for now. Sometimes a good relationships comes friendships, so this has hope towards it. She had to figure out a plan to get those two together, but how. She might get help from the other girls. Harry was a little slow when it comes to his love life. Everybody knew this. When he tried to have relationship with Cho it didn't work like at all. Then came Ginny. They broke up t after he war was over which was the smart thing to do. She was not feeling it when they were together and Harry knew that. She was younger dreaming away for Harry to be hers for so long and when she finally has it in her hands she started to rethink it. Ginny wanted to see Harry happy with someone even if it is a guy or another woman. Deep down she thought it was a guy. She made a bet with Hermione if he would end up with a guy. She too thought Harry was off when it comes to girls. Ginny knew deep down he wasn't interested in girls. Harry thought of her as a sister and nothing more. "Well I was checking up on you two. I need to get some errands done. You take care Harry and tell Draco I said hi," Pansy said hanging up. Harry went back to the dryer which was down the hall on the first floor pass the stairs. Meanwhile inside the shower Draco was still processing the fact he was inside his old nemesis home. The water rushed out of the shower calming his pale muscle body.

"Has Harry become girly after the war had ended or is it just me," He was washing his body while thinking. It helped a lot to think about the future and the past trying to make him a better man as of today. Beside Harry seems very happy now after Voldemort died….good riddance to bad blood. He washed his whole body top to bottom not missing any spots. He was a Malfoy and be spotless. It's so hard to be a Malfoy. After an hour long shower he got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Harry walked upstairs to put Draco's clothes into the guest room when he saw the handsome blonde standing there by the bathroom door way still dripping wet after his shower. He forgot to dry his hair making the water drip down onto his muscle chest and abs. The raven was staring not meaning too. Draco kept his short hair because he didn't want to look like his father. He was a shadow of his father and he wanted to be him own person. Harry was near the top step when he fell. The blonde's clothes flew out of his hand. The raven head felt so embarrassed on the way he was acting. He felt like girl not knowing how to talk to a boy for the first time. Draco ran towards him to see if he was alright. From what he doesn't know was he was making it worst. He was showing off his naked upper body still moist from the shower plus still wearing the red towel.

"Are you alright, Potter?" He asked bending down so he can take a look at the Raven's face. Harry glasses was underneath his nose, but not broken.

Harry's mind went back to the real world until he saw Draco's lips. Those same lips had kissed him last night after their friend's engagement party. He tried to put his mind back together without letting the blonde in on it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm…uh…..sorry about your clothes." Draco looked at his clothes on the floor all scattered then looked back to the raven head.

"Hey, you washed them and their clean, so no worries," He smiled. Harry was shockingly surprised to see him not mad about his clothes. He did thought he had change after the war. He nodded and got help to his feet. The blonde picked up his clothes then walked over to the guest room to change into his clothes. He realized Harry had left clothes for him. "He knew me well enough that I wouldn't wear the same clothes twice. Funny." Harry left out a forest green T-shirt when he tried it on it was a little tight. Harry was smaller than Draco by a few inches then when he tried the dark blue jeans were a bit tight too. He cast the spell to make the clothes fit him. "He has some good taste I give him that." He smirked.

He came out of the guestroom going downstairs to talk to Harry but found him nowhere. He went back upstairs to Harry's room knocked on the door. Harry came out with his green towel with a cute little yellow-orange lion and his shower stuff. "I will be taking my shower and will be out soon. It should take about 20 minutes after that I need to go to Hermione's and Blaise's manor for a meeting for her wedding plans." He closed his door to his room not letting Draco see it. He was about to enter the bathroom when Draco asked him a question. Harry hoped it didn't involve about him tripping up the stairs or how long he was staring.

"Why are you going to their home? I didn't get the memo about the meeting with Blaise," He objected.

"No, just Hermione and the girls," He stated.

"Then why are only you going if the meeting is all girls? Wait, I thought Blaise invited you," He asked.

Crap Harry had to come up with something fast before he suspect something. "The girls needed a guys input and knew I would help because I am nice and won't say no. I didn't have anything plan today, so I didn't mind in helping." With that he closed the door putting space between him and the blonde. He slid down the door taking a deep breath. He told some of the truth shocking him by coming up on the spot. He placed his index finger to his lips thinking about the kiss.

"No, it meant nothing. He's straight and I must forget about it," He said picking himself off the floor walked over to the shower.

He pulled back the glass door turning on the shower to hot. He let it his water run to make some steam going. Meanwhile he was undressing himself and found something important when he thought he had lost it. He was very pleased by it and can't wait to use it. He placed on the sink countertops and turned it on. He looked in the cabinets behind the mirror. He took out his toothbrush placing the paste on it. By taking the toothbrush into the shower and started brushing his teeth. 30 minutes later Draco didn't hear a word from the raven head nor heard the door open to the bathroom or his bedroom door. 15 minutes passed and no word or sound from Harry. Now he was getting worried. Harry needed to his friend's house. He got off the couch heading upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Harry, are you alright in there?" He questioned. No word from the hero of the Wizarding world. He tried again, nothing. "If you don't open up I will force my way through." Draco took out his wand and said _Alohomora_. He shouted busting his way through the door only seeing Harry was fine, but was listening to music. Both their faces went red and Draco closed the door. Draco tried not to think about Harry when he saw him moving to the music shaking his hips while trying to tame his hair. He had his red boxers while doing this.

"The whole room was steamy, so Draco couldn't have seen much…did he?" Harry thought trying to get ready fast. He forgot the time when he was listening to music. When it comes to cooking and listening to music and flying those are his favorite things to do. And he would lose track of time while doing it. "It was a good thing her meeting doesn't start until 2pm it's only 1:30pm."

Harry was all done and came downstairs looking sharp. He had his messenger bag full of stuff he would need for the meeting. He was happy because he found his shower radio. He wore dark jeans with a brown belt. His shirt was black with a red rose on the corner of his left side of the shirt. His tennis shoes match his shirt. The raven was wondering why Draco was staring at him. "Do I have something on my clothes or on my face?" He asked. Draco snapped out of it saying there was nothing wrong on him. Harry was pleased there was nothing on his clothes or his face.

He looked at the clock reading 1:50pm. They went over to his fireplace pulling out his floo powder. He said Zabini Manor disappearing in an emerald green fire. Draco was next to do this saying the same words as Harry did. At11:53pm Harry and Draco enter the home of Blaise's and Hermione's home. They saw Hermione, Luna in chairs while Pansy, Ginny sat on the couch, and Lavender sat on loveseat next to the couch. Luna waved at Harry and he smiled. Luna's son was with her husband back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm glad you made it Harry and what Draco doing here?" Hermione asked. "I thought he would be with Blaise talking about the wedding stuff."

"Oh Draco stayed over at my place because my place was closer to The Leaky Cauldron," He pointed out. "And he was just heading over there."

"I wanted to say hi and wondering if Blaise forgot something," Draco said.

"That was nice you of Harry," Ginny said.

"Neville closed down the bar, so Blaise can talk about whatever guys talk about," Hermione said. "Oh he did forget something, here it is," She was walking over towards the boys handing Draco the notebook. She told the blonde to tell her future husband that he would spend the night over at Draco's place. Draco didn't have a problem with it after all was said and done he went on his way. He thanked Harry again for his kindness. Harry didn't mind. After Draco had left all eyes were on Harry. "So ready to start this meeting?"

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

***** Will Pansy brings the topic up about Draco taking a shower in Harry's home?

*****Will Harry survived the meeting with a bunch of females?

*****Would Lavender Ron's girlfriend find out that Harry is gay and has a crush on Draco Malfoy at the meeting?

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Floo powder** is a glittery, silver powder used by witches and wizards to travel through the Floo Network. The Network connects most wizarding households and buildings. This powder was invented in the 13th century by Ignatia Wildsmith.

**Pronunciation:** al-lu-ha-MOR-ah or aluh-huh-MORA (video games)_** Alohomora**_ is a charm that opens locks. It is also able to open doors locked by _Colloportus_. Some unknown spells make locked doors impervious to _Alohomora._


	4. Recipe 4

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Thanks again Shichan0999. You're the best.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch4******

"Well I'm glad you made it on time Harry. I was about to start getting worried," Hermione spoke leading him further into the living room. Harry sat on the couch with her, Ginny, and Pansy. Luna and her son sat on the left side of the couch facing the fireplace while Lavender sat on the right side.

"I will be doing the decoration for the wedding and the reception," Pansy said taking out her notebook to jot down some ideas while they talked.

"Of course I will be making the dishes for the wedding. So what kind of food do you and Blaise want to have?" Harry added.

"Oh how about your famous red velvet cake as the wedding cake. You know it is my favorite. As for Blaise's favorite dish I would say hands down Curried Braised Rabbit stew,"

"Do you have an idea of what you want for the cake design?" He asked pulling a sketch pad out so he could draw a rough sketch of what she wanted for her wedding cake. She got up from the couch and picked up the sheet of paper that had the colors she wanted on it. She told him she wanted flowers on it letting Harry almost full control of it. He wrote down the details. "Thanks, I have something in mind now after what you said about the flower thing. Don't worry you are in good hands." He smiled hiding the idea he wrote down in his sketch book.

"Ok, I'm in charge of seating along with making sure everything gets delivered on time," Lavender said getting out the notepad Hermione brought for the girls. "Ginny you are helping me with this right?"

"Yeah, with the both of us it shouldn't be too hard as long we plan ahead. We should be fine," She announced.

"My job is to bring the entertainment for the wedding. It shouldn't be too hard. I have some good friends who are happy to get some of their stuff played," Ginny said after she took a sip of her tea with some jasmine.

The tea came all the way from China. Harry saw it for the first time and thought it was so amazing. When he poured the hot water into the ball then letting it set for a little while it would bloom slowly into a full flower. After that he took the flower out enjoying the leftover of the tea. Ever since then he would always drink that tea because of Luna. She had a knack for neat and strange stuff. They talked more about who was being invited and how many should do this and that. They took a small break by going outside to enjoy the good air. Hermione showed them the garden in the back. It was the first time Lavender came over, she thought it would be nice to show her around the manor. When they all got there the flowers were nicely bloomed and some of the birds were flying around. This was Hermione's favorite area in the backyard because there was a bench which lay underneath a weeping willow. She loved to sit there and read her books on a clear warm day. Harry loved to come over and smell the flowers. He thanked her and her soon to be husband for getting them and using them.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Draco made it to Blaise and the rest of the men who would be in the wedding party. Neville had his son sitting on his lap smiling away. They were there because he had closed his bar for his new friend to discuss the plans for the wedding. Crabbe was eating a ham sandwich with Swiss cheese with one sliced tomato on garlic bread. Goyle was eating a sandwich too but he had turkey with Swiss and spicy mayo. Neville and his son Luke already ate before guests arrived.

"So you finally made it. I thought you wouldn't be able to get out of bed after the drinking contest," Blaise teased.

"For your information I kicked your as…..I mean your butt and I'm fine. I got something at breakfast," He responded.

"So you have tried Harry's cooking then. He's going to cook the food for us for the wedding which I'm excited for," He smiled while Draco pulled up a chair at the table sitting next to his best friend.

"I never knew Harry could cook so damn well. He didn't even use magic just the muggle way," The blonde stated. "I wouldn't mind eating his food again."

"He is a good cook. My family loves it when he comes over and has dinner. It was always fun," Neville said bouncing his son on one knee. "So I am guessing this was the first time for you to ever try his food. Oh you should try his sweets. They are really good. My son loves his cream puffs with chocolate on top along with powder sugar." Luke was four years old and being really cute.

Draco was stunned how the rest of them knew about Harry's cooking, well Blaise and Neville's family anyway. Blaise was his best friend and he told him everything about what's good, but _this_ was never mentioned. Now he really wanted to try out his cream puffs, but how. Now it was all Neville's fault for making him think about that puff. He sighed and went back to business for the wedding for his best friend. Three hours later they were still talking about what they wanted to do for the bachelor party. During that time Luke was taking a nap by a nearby booth. He was sound asleep.

"Ah this is getting us nowhere. Why don't we go to Smoke Magic Club down in London," Draco whined leaning against his chair pushing the two front legs up in the air. "Can we pick one already. I did."

"Wow, you guys are acting like babies," Blaise laughed. "Fine the club sounds nice. Funny how the muggles have magic in their club name when they never use magic in their lives."

"No kidding. Strange," Goyle spoke.

"Muggles are very strange," Crabbe said.

"Muggles are not all strange they just do things differently," Neville added. "Besides sometimes they do amazing things. That's where Harry stayed when he was going to Hogwarts. His evil relatives were forcing Harry to cook and other things."

Draco knew some things about Harry's life but not all of it. He now felt bad for the way he was treating him when they were in school together. He needed to figure out a way to repay him somehow. They were quiet for a couple minutes until they heard Luke wake.

"When is Uncle Harry coming?" Luke asked sitting on his father's lap.

"Harry is over where the girls are," Draco said.

"Does that make Harry a female now?" Luke asked not realizing his question was off some. Everyone was shocked by his question. They all thought about it a little, but cast it aside. Harry wasn't gay he was just good at cooking and hadn't found a girlfriend yet. They all thought nodding their heads to that conclusion.

"I don't think Harry likes guys. He is over there helping with the menu for the wedding, son," Neville pointed out. Luke nodded and was now eating his food. They went on talking about what they were going to do at the Smoke Magic club remembering to keep things out of little kid's ears.

The guys were excited to throw this and wondering if it was a good idea to do it. They thought about it for a little and let it pass saying it was a good idea to begin with. Later on it was getting close to dinner time when the rest of them needed to go home. Until Blaise said something which made them stay a little longer than needed.

"So are you going to tell Harry that you like him or what Draco," He asked sipping his butterbeer. The blonde was stunned by this, yet didn't deny what Blaise said.

"Ha…ha…..he….I knew it that you liked him. Isn't that right Goyle and Crabbe. You were with him all the time, so you noticed?"

"Yes, it was obvious that he wanted to make Harry's life bad and seeking him out. Even if Harry wasn't doing anything Draco always wanted to start something," Goyle explained.

"I guess he was too shy to tell him that he liked him. From getting off the train seeing Harry with that red head and how Harry protected him made Draco upset. I think that is how he became….what's the word…oh yeah obsessed over him," Crabbe added.

"Well he did a good job making the red head's life horrible along with Harry's. Hey, Draco are you still sore that Harry chose the red head over you?" Goyle asked.

Draco was quiet and listening to cold hard evidence of the way he treated the raven and the red head. The fact they were talking about him even if he was or was not in the room was irritating. He let out a sigh. "Yes, I liked Potter when I first saw him at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I knew he was off, but didn't know he was famous nor that he didn't know anything about the Wizarding world. He grew up nicely I must say."

"Well are you going to tell him how you feel or just let Harry find another bloke he can spend his life with? If you don't hurry he will be taken," Blaise warned him.

"For one Harry is straight. He may act girly at times but that is who he is," Draco defended Harry.

"So is it a secret from mommy and godmother Hermione and godfather Harry?" Luke asked. It was a good thing the little boy brought it up.

"Yeah, it's a s-e-c-r-e-t…secret so that means no telling any of the females or your mommy and especially not your godfather Harry that I like him. Let's just say it is a man code of honor between all of us. Besides if they find out they would try to do something to get me with Harry and they might get over board with it," Draco said crossing his arms shaking his head.

Luke nodded his head and made a cute gesture of zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key. Draco smiled and patted his head. Everyone in the room had a feeling about Harry, yet didn't want to ask if he was gay or not. So they kept quiet until Harry came out or not. After that little chat they all went on their way. After they all left Neville took Luke upstairs where he was making dinner tonight.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Ok Lavender, we will see you tomorrow. Tell Ron I said hi," Hermione notified standing outside the front door seeing Ron's car pull in. Lavender gave her a hug disappearing into the car. They didn't fully trust her just yet. Harry was very important to them and they only wanted to bring him happiness after the crap he went through.

She closed the front door of her soon to be new home. She walked through the hallway grinning like a cat. It was time to get some answers out of Harry. She came into the kitchen then the living room. She brought out a tray of treats and a fresh batch of Jasmine tea. When she came into the room Harry looked at her seeing a grin on her face. This meant trouble in his book.

"Now we can begin discussing the fact of what happened when you took Draco home to your place?" She announced setting down the tray. All the girls were making themselves comfortable getting ready to hear what happened. This made Harry turn red then they knew they had something.

"Nothing happened. I swear!" He screamed placing his hands in the air while shaking his head.

"I beg to differ. Draco took a shower at his place. I bet _something_ happened," Pansy pointed out grinning like a cat sipping her tea. Harry was all red now and he couldn't get away from them. Everyone stopped and scooted closer at the edge of their seats to hear this. Now Harry had to tell them what happened. This might help him control his emotions around Draco. They could help him if he tried. He explained the whole thing. They giggled at some parts and were stunned by the next. He told them how he kissed him and he wanted it to last longer.

"Hmmm…a way for you not to blow your own cover. Let me think," Hermione pondered the situation while. "How about not and be yourself. Trying to cover up your crush will make him see something is up. He will find out in due time."

"How about you tell him how you feel. I think you'll be surprised if you tell him," Luna sipped her tea while closing her eyes. Harry's face was red making the girls laugh enjoying how cute Harry was being.

"Ah I almost forgot Harry, when we are going to get your eyes fixed. That way Draco will surely fall for you. With those big green eyes of yours, right," Ginny giggled. "After this meeting we can go and get it done." Harry had no way of getting out of this and agreed on getting his eyes fixed. He had wanted to for a long time. He was excited like he was getting a new broom. "While Hermione and the others try to come up a way for you not to overload yourself when Draco is around we will be getting your eyes fixed." With this Ginny grabbed his hand taking him over to the fireplace. She shouted to the place where Harry needed to be then after that Harry did the same.

"Ah I just want Harry to tell Draco how he feels or I will!" Pansy whined leaning back on the couch. "I knew how they fought against each other and the way they looked at each other because Draco also liked Harry. I just want to smack both of them." This shocked Hermione but Luna set down her tea and smiled.

"I knew Draco liked Harry the moment they first saw each other at the shop where we get our robes fitted," She calmly said. "If you are wondering I was going into the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions that's where I saw Hagrid dropping Harry off. I knew who Harry was so when I got close to the window I saw Draco talking to him. That's when I knew they were meant to be." Everyone in the room kept quiet for a while just thinking on what Luna and Pansy said. Oh man good thing Ginny took Harry out before all this happened, also need to tell Ginny so they can put their plan into motion.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Whaaaaaaaaa Harry you look so adorable and more handsome. I bet all the ladies and the _blokes_ would go wild for you," Ginny grinned.

"Ah stop the teasing, Ginny," Harry blushed. Glad they had worn their jackets because fall was coming making the air a little chillier. Ginny moved closer to Harry but he didn't mind. It was chilly out so it made sense to get warmer.

"You know it's true," She looked to her right side. "Hey, let's get something to eat. Oh I want to try out the Hamburger restaurant near the Paddington Station."

They headed over because it wasn't so crowded with people. It was good for the raven head because he wanted to relax and not be bothered by other wizards or witches about how great he is. They walked inside where a waitress took them to their seat. She had light brown hair up in a ponytail wearing a white shirt with their logo on their right upper chest with a pair of black pants. When she got a good look at the Wizard hero she went on flirt mode. Ginny saw this and just smiled thinking that she was shit out of luck. He was gay. The waitress found them a booth near the back of the restaurant close to the bar.

She placed her hand on his shoulder while asking. "Hi, my name is Cassidy. "What would you like to eat sir?" She batted her fake eyelash that's what Ginny noticed about the way she looked. Now without his glasses his new hot stuff was coming out. This meant he wouldn't be alone and be hit on everywhere he goes.

"Poor Harry; however if he went to Draco then he would be safe, but no he's too scared to tell him how he feels." Ginny thought looking at Harry then their waitress. "This is going to be a long dinner."

"Uh, can I have a Party Punch, please and Ginny what do you want?" He asked seeing how Cassidy wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Oh I would like some bubble juice. It will take some time for us to order," The red head faked a smile trying to control herself as much as she could before this _Cassidy_ ends up in St. Mungos.

"Ok then, I will be right back with your orders," She smiled at Harry and left. After a few minutes passed by Ginny just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well for one she was all over you. I told you without your glasses you look hot," She smirked knowing she was right.

"Lovely," He sighed leaning his back against the booth sighing.

"Well if you had a boyfriend then he would protect you. You can't deny your hotness. If you are dating a total hottie then no one will leave you or your boyfriend alone," She cheered. "Two hot men in one room is too much to handle." She laughed.

"Maybe we would blind you guys from all the hotness," Raven laughed. The waitress came back with their order. Ginny and Harry forgot to order the meal just talking about how hot Harry became without his nerd glasses.

"Here's your drinks," She cheered placing them on the table. She smiled again at Harry. "Ready to order?"

"Uh we need more time," Ginny spoke. The waitress didn't hear her, so Harry noticed this and spoke the same question to her. It worked and she left with a smile. "Ah I want to smack her so much."

"Well you said yourself that I was hot stuff," He grinned. A smile went on Ginny's face. He knew how to make her feel better. Fifteen minutes passed and they figured out what to order. Cassidy came back smiling away ignoring Ginny all together while poor Harry had to deal with her alone. They ordered and kept on talking about how to spot a guy for Harry. Two booths down a familiar face saw Harry when he walked in and had to do a double take. Harry had caught the eye of this person. The person got up from their table heading over towards Harry and Ginny in the back.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****What type of plans do you think the girls would get involved in to help their dear friend Harry? If you have ideas then let me know. ^_^

*****Will Draco's friends hatch a plan to get Harry and him together? Will the plan work or not?

*****Who is this familiar character? Was it friend or foe from the Hogwarts school years?

I love looking them up and placing them here. Research is fun on what you like. If you knew them already then cool if you haven't heard of them then you learn something new today.

**Jasmine Tea** (Chinese: 茉莉花茶; pinyin: _mòlì huāchá_) is tea with added Jasmine flowers. It originates from the time of the Song Dynasty (960–1279). Normally Jasmine tea is based on green tea or white tea. The resulting flavor of jasmine tea is a subtly sweet flavor and is usually regarded as a less harsh tea for drinking. Jasmine tea is scented with jasmine blossoms. Thin downy leaves infuse into a light green cup with a delicate, sweet flavor.

**A.N** (This is really good and really neat when the flower bloom in front you.)

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** (sometimes simply referred to as **Madam Malkin's**) is a shop in Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and wizards and witches can also purchase dress robes, travelling cloaks, and the like.

**Hamburger ****restaurant**** at Paddington Station** Location information Location Paddington Station, London, England Affiliation London [Source] This Hamburger... restaurant is the place where Harry Potter got advice from Rubeus Hagrid on how to react in the Wizarding world after their trip to Diagon Alley.

**Party Punch** is a drink. Horace Slughorn had Harry Potter made some for his Christmas party in 1996. It contained fresh fruit and various juices. It was deemed wonderful by Slughorn.

**Bubble Juice** is a magical juice. It is pretty much like Veritaserum, as Harry Potter once thought the truth serum that Professor Snape presented as bubble juice. It is possibly flavored like carbonated water.


	5. Recipe 5

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch5******

The figure came up to the table smiling away getting the chance to see the old seeker. The person was very handsome in his age now than before. He was tall and his light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wasn't too muscular but has some muscle on him.

"Hey Harry," The figure spoke happily to see an old teammate of his. Harry looked shock to his old captain Oliver Wood. He was nice looking, but not as hot as Draco and Harry when Ginny looked up from the table, but was ok in her book. He looked over at Ginny and smiled. She smiled back. "May I sit here?"

"Why not?" Harry said getting up to sit over where Ginny was. Wood was confused by this action. Ginny was pleased with him moving over towards her to sit. They sat there for a couple minutes talking about random things and about the weather. Wood was happy to catch up with his old teammate was while Ginny was getting a little bored. "So, how are things, Wood?

"Good. Our Quidditch team is doing great. We'll going in the semi finals in a couple of months and you can all me Oliver, Harry," He smiled. He wondered now if Harry is gay and was hoping he was. He heard the break up between Ginny and him, yet they continued to stay friends. He wonder through Hogwarts Harry didn't find girls who interested in. So he thought he was gay when Harry was eyeing a tall guy who was in Ravenclaw while they were walking down the hallway together talking about how to defect the Slytherin.

"I'm glad that you and your team are doing well….uh…..Oliver," Harry spoke taking a sip after spoke. It felt odd saying his old captain's by his first name.

"So what's new with you? Oh you look good without your glasses," He smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes not letting Wood see. Yes, Harry was indeed hot now he doesn't have his ugly glasses anymore.

"I told you once again people would notice you look good without your glasses," She mentioned it then looking at her watch. "Oh Harry we need to go and get some work done for Hermione and it's getting late." Harry and Ginny were getting up and said their good-byes to Wood.

"We should hang out sometime Harry. Oh tell Hermione and Ron I said hi," Oliver stated with a smile. Ginny wanted to get out of there before she gagged from the over crap of flirting. She sat there long enough with them talking about stuff while Wood was making his move on Harry. How Harry didn't noticed this was over her head.

"Uh sure I will send you an owl when I have some free time," He replied.

"Sounds good to me," He smiled.

With that Harry and Ginny left the restaurant feeling the chilly air when it hit their faces once again. Harry was walking her home passing people on the street glad that some of them didn't noticed him with his new found hot looks. When they made to Ginny's apartment she spoke up.

"You know Wood was flirting with you right,"

"Really? I thought he was being friendly,"

"Well he was _over_ friendly, beside I would watch your back bound to your new looks, ok,"

"Ok I will watch my back from every person who wants a piece of me.

"Well I'm just looking out for you plus you need a boyfriend who can kick some ass when anyone looked at you weird,"

"I have you and my friends to watch my back if I cannot do so. I'll talk to you later," He walked over giving her a hugged and she closed the door. He stuck his hands in his pocket keeping them warm. It was in the middle of October where Halloween was getting closer. "Time for me to get some hot chocolate with lots of marshmallow in it." He smiled at the thought then stopped on his track and remembered something. "But have to go to the grocery store to make some food for Hermione and Blaise to let them try it out to see if they want to have in their wedding. I will do that tomorrow at noon." Harry went home safely making his hot chocolate and turning in early. He called Ginny telling he was safe and saying good-night.

****************************XxXxX******************************

He was done talking to Blaise and his friends and was heading to home to relax and thinking on what his friends said about him and Harry should be together. He wondered if Harry was gay and wouldn't mind go on a date with him. He laughed thinking he of all people have a shot to date the great hero of the wizarding world. He was friends now with him and he didn't want to mess that up. Of what those two went through he really didn't want to screw it up. He came home taking off his jacket then made himself some warm tea to drink into front of the fireplace. Once he had his warm drink then grabbed one of his favorite books to read.

He was off for a four weeks of Auror stuff. He needed some time off. He made a difference when entering in Auror work trying to get the Malfoy name back on good graces. So far it was working making him very pleased at his hard work. It was time he would reward himself by taking a little break from work.

"Oh it would be great to go on a date with Harry and get the chance to get his cooking again," He placed his cup on the table lending back on the couch sighing. The book was on his lap. He had his family name fixed and yet he wasn't happy if he can't share it with someone.

He called one of his house elves taking his tea mug and thanked him. With a light pop the house elf disappeared. He went upstairs getting ready for bed and to go shopping again to find good wedding gifts for Hermione and his best friend Blaise.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Blaise came home seeing as the manor was dark. He thought his soon to be wife was asleep by now. He walked upstairs into their master bedroom where it was off to the right in the hallway. When he entered the bedroom there in the middle of his bed was Hermione who looked very hot. He closed the door slowing liking on what he saw. After it seems forever Blaise got over to her kissing her sweetly until it got spicier. They made love enjoying each other company and loving how it feels to be in love. Two hours later Blaise was reading a book where Hermione was resting her head on his chest.

"Are you excited that we are going to get married within two months?" She asked not looking up just enjoying where she was.

"You bet. Having my last name on you makes me very pleased,"

"You and your possessive nature," She smiled hiding it away from him.

"I can't help it. All Slytherin are very possessive to the things they care about and want," He said stroking her head. She laughed hard making him wondered what was so funny. She pushed herself up smiling at him then kissed him on the lips. She pulled away still chuckling some. "What is so funny love?"

"I feel bad for Harry?"

"What do mean feel bad for Harry?"

She finally stopped her giggled fit. "Because Harry likes Draco, so please don't tell Draco this information or Harry," She felt bad for telling her future husband, but damn it she wants Harry to be happy. Blaise just smiled and laughed. "What's so funny now?"

"Well Draco also like Harry too. And yes he would be very possessive over him. I do feel bad for Harry," He smirk. The he pulled her over to him kissing her on her forehead.

Hermione just got an idea about those two and Blaise agreed to that idea. They just need to get the others in on it. Yeah those two would be mad at them for telling the others about their crushes; however if both parties like each other than their friends are going to try to put them together so how. They just need to think of an idea to do it. Right now Blaise closed his book by turning off the light. Hermione cuddle with her lover waiting until morning so they can start their plan in motions. Harry and Draco has no clue what would be in store for them.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry didn't get a good night sleep. He was still having nightmares about the war and everyone dying around him again. So he stood up from 3am until now at noon with no sleep. He walked into the kitchen to grab some tea that could wake him up. He had to get his ingredient for his new recipe he might add to the wedding. He wrote out a list on what he need before he call Hermione to tell her that he wouldn't make it to where they were heading to. He stepped outside his apartment walking over to the elevator. He was happy to make a new dish and to try something new. Meanwhile Draco woke up fine with his define body when he stretched his muscles. He was never a morning person. He slowly got out of bed heading over his large bathroom. He took his shower and got dressed. Walking downstairs into his dining room seeing how empty it was. He needed to add some new addition, but what was it. Shaking his head he took the seat at the head of the table. He asked his new house elf Twilight to make him some breakfast.

"It's not the same," He took a bite of his breakfast at the table. He missed Harry's cooking. "Why I'm I so bloody upset not having Harry's cooking? This is stupid. I shouldn't be acting this way. Yet the way he hummed to himself while he eats and cooks was so cute. Also the way he wore the Gryffindor colors…..Ok I need to stop right now. Harry is straight and there is nothing I can do about it. He is my friend and I have to suck it up," He finished his meal then looking for a list that has his ideas written on where Blaise and Hermione might need for their wedding. He walked out the door saying good-bye to Twilight.

Four hours of looking around and not liking what he saw. The he found a place where he can buy some portkey. The guy who runs the shop was very nice showing him around the store. There was not much stuff he wouldn't have thought of to be a portkey. While he was walking about the store something caught his eye. He smirk at the object which was a book. The title was _Mr. and Mrs. Know it All vol. 1_. He laughed inside his head because no Malfoy show off their emotion in public only close people can see it, but that's rare. Knowing how both of them are so smart and just so fits them. After he bought the portkey everything was set by telling it where to go. He thanked the man leaving the store not enjoy when he step out.

"Ah I hate the cold," Draco mumbled sticking his hands in his pocket. Leaves passed his body dancing in the wind making it seems to soft and perfect. "Ah I wish it was a little warmer out. It would be nice to spend the cold weather with someone." Right he said that Harry popped into his head. Again he shook his head at that.

The blonde was out in the town getting new clothes for winter along with some other things. He had given some of his old stuff to charity. The something caught his eye. He couldn't put a finger on it but he thought it was Harry but dismissed it right away. Harry was going to head over to Hermione about something. He was about to turn the opposite way when he saw the guy's bag broke having all his stuff falling to the ground. He walked over bending to help him out.

"Oh let me help you with that," Draco offered. Five minutes passed and finally got all the stuff into the other bag which was not easy to do.

"Thanks for your help," He spoke looking up shock to see who it was. Of all the days and now to have his bag broke it was Draco helping him. He felt so embarrassed but pulled himself together in time.

Draco looked up at the same time too seeing Harry in a whole new light. "Wow." He thought. That was all he could say seeing Harry's eyes up close and without his black frame glasses getting in the way. He stood up brushing some dirt way from his pants then looking at Harry again. "Why do you have so many different types of foods?"

"Oh that, I was trying out a new recipe for Hermione and Blaise for their menu,"

This gave Draco an opportunity to get to eat Harry's cooking. "Why don't I be your test subject on the food you were going to make? Also I live closer than your place from here. It would be easier to carry the bag."

"That's a great idea. I haven't even thought about that. Sure, but I have to give a call to Ginny when we get there. Do you mind?"

"Not all," He smirked. Finally he got the chance to try his cooking again. He was very excited like a kids opening their gifts on Christmas morning. They both left towards Malfoy's home. He was right it didn't take too long to get there.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Meanwhile elsewhere Hermione called Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Lavender for a wedding dress fitting. The store had beautiful wedding dresses on display and some nice wizard robes tuxes. Hermione was on a little platform looking at herself in the three side mirrors while the others were sitting on the couches. The lady at the store placed the veil on her head with a diamond tiara with it. The lady told her that she looked good with both of them on. Hermione thought the veil was too much along with the tiara. She turned over to the girls wondering what they thought. The room where there were trying on dresses was private. Hermione asked the lady if she would leave for a little while until one of her friends came get her. The lady didn't have a problem with it because on whom she was marrying. This lady only cared about the purebloods and how rich her costumers are.

"What do you think if I should have only the tiara or the veil or both?" She asked.

"Well I think the tiara looks better without the veil. That's what I think," Ginny pitched in seeing how she wanted an answer right then and there.

"I agree with Ginny here," Pansy spoke.

Luna got up from her seat walking over to Hermione making her hand motion to make her squat down which she did. "Yes, the shine in this tiara makes you glow like the stars rather than the veil making you washed out."She walked back taking her place among the friends.

"The lady was over doing it a bit trying to add so much. Her fashion taste is not good," Lavender stated her point. They have to say she was right.

"Why is Harry not here with us?" Pansy questioned. She thought when it comes to Hermione and planning out her wedding he would be here. She thought by some hopes he would be hanging out with Draco, but that was a slim chance.

Ginny was hoping Harry wasn't spending time with Wood. She hoped he didn't ask Wood to hang out with them. He might jump the poor raven also he gave off a strange vibe. Luna was sitting next to her asking what's wrong. She told her what she was worried about. Luna nodded at this. Telling her everything would be ok and would help Harry be with Draco. She smiled knowing everything would be ok. Now she can have fun with her female friends.

"Oh he called me telling me he was working on a new recipe for the meal. He's out buying what he needs. He hasn't told me what it was, but I can't wait to try it out," She smiled. She was very lucky to have him cook for her wedding than buying a caterer who might or might not like their food. She trusted Harry skills and why would she. He was really good at what he does.

They called the lady back and started to try on a couple more outfits until the sixth one Hermione well in love with it. Her wedding dress was a strapless top that has little light pink flowers then having underneath it with pure white dress. At an angle the light pink frills going slanted to the right then at the left side of her hip goes the opposite way of the slant hitting the floor leaving the front of the dress pure white again. The lady told her the name of the dress was Pink Raylia and was a classy with a timeless pink wedding dress. Everyone loved the dress saying how it was beautiful. Pansy told her how Blaise would rip it off of her when they would be on their honeymoon. The lady blushed at the same with Hermione. Pansy has a knack for telling things like it is, but that's how she rolls. How she was single was beyond her and her friends.

****************************XxXxX******************************

After returning back to the Malfoy manor it looked nice without a whole battle was going on. When he stepped inside it felt like home and warmth. He showed him where the kitchen was seeing how huge it was. Compare to Harry's kitchen was nothing. The countertops were black granite with some smaller gray granite within the black. He had two ovens one on top of each another. A huge refrigerator was next to the stove with a large cauldron on it along with the little freezer on the right side of the refrigerator. The pots and pans where hanging below the island where it had the sink. It was in the middle of the kitchen. Harry was in heaven and it took his breath away. Draco saw how Harry reacted to his kitchen laughing out loud. Harry snapped out it turning to see the blonde laughing. He had never witness this nor heard of this. He thought the blonde had no sense of humor. He liked it getting the chance to see the other side of him. He wasn't all strict and had no sense of humor. He was alive just with the smile on his face and hearing the laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asked setting his bag down next to the counter.

"…You….you're face…how," Draco laughed trying to get a hold of himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He had never laughed like this before and it hurt. Draco looked over seeing the raven pissed. Finally getting a hold of himself he began to speak again or rephrase what he had said. "Sorry if I made you upset. The reason why I said was because the way you looked. The expression on your face was lit up when you stepped into my kitchen. It was amusing to me. Someone who takes, well I'm guess that you take little things or big things into heart just like now."

Harry was stunned by this on how this former enemy would get that about him. Was he that easy to read by someone who had never spent their lives around him? Did Ron or Hermione saw this in him? Harry thought it was a lucky guess; however couldn't shake the feeling how Draco watched him. He needed to be on his best behavior not to expose his secret.

"Question?"

"Shoot?"

"Why do you have your cauldron out on the stove?" He pointed seeing how Draco smacked his head then remembered something.

"Oh that, I was brewing some elixir for the Kingsley. He told me they were running out of them. I was already done with this patch. The nerve of them asking me to make some more even though I'm on break….though they really needed, so that's why you see the cauldron there,"

"That's right I forgot you run the potions lab there while I do some foot work on some cases," Draco was very proud of himself for getting that position. He earned it. "I'm glad that I had some leave, so I can relax."

Draco had an idea which might get him the chance to see Harry make potions if he can though. The blonde remember when they were young without his _help_ and some from his friends from Hogwarts years when they messed with Harry's potions. He felt bad for getting him into trouble from his godfather and ruining his potions. "Remember when I told you last time when I would teach you to brew potions then here's your chance to learn how," He smirk proud of his skills on knowing a lot about potions well not as good as his godfather Snape.

"You teach me…oh this is going to be fun," Harry sarcastically walked to the cauldron. Draco just smiled walking to him seeing how excited he is about making some potions. He wondered how Snape would think to have Harry trying to make potions again.

****************************XxXxX******************************

At Hogwarts Professor Severus was brewing some potions down in his office for his collection and also thinking of lesson plans for next year Hogwarts students. He loved how he scared his students and mess with their minds. "Someone must be talking about me," Snape sneezed wiping his index figure across his nose. With the last drop of dragon's blood was the potion was complete. He smiled at the finish product; he was proud of himself for taking two years to complete this. "Now I have to find a chance to use this but right now I have to keep it safe." He walked to his safe locking the finish potion inside along with many items lays within.

****************************XxXxX***************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Do you think Harry would be good at brewing potions with the help of Draco?

*****Will Harry control himself around the handsome blonde?

*****How long will Harry last without any sleep while he's over at Draco's manor?

***** What kind of potion did Snape made? Also what lies within his safe beside the potion?

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Quidditch** is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It is the most popular game among wizards and witches, and, according to Rubeus Hagrid, the equivalent to Muggle's passion for football. The game is played by two teams of seven people (three _Chasers_, two _Beaters_, one _Keeper_, and one _Seeker_) and involves four balls (a _Quaffle_, two _Bludgers_, and a _Golden Snitch_).

The Keeper guards the Goal posts,

The three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts,

The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the bludgers towards the opposing team,

The Seeker catches the Golden Snitch.

The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught (the record, according to Quidditch Through the Ages, is six months).

**Portkey** is an object enchanted to bring anyone who touches it to a specific location. Most of the time, a Portkey is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a Muggle. Travelling by Portkey is said to feel like having a hook "somewhere behind the navel" pulling the traveller to their location.

Portkeys have an advantage over Floo powder in that they may transport many people at once, but each Portkey can only transport its users to one destination. Unlike Apparition, Portkeys may also be used by anyone, possibly even Muggles, though there are no known instances of this occurring. Portkeys travel to the destination along with their users. With some Portkeys, touching it again transports the users back to their original location. Others, however, can be handled after their use without effect.

**Potions and what they are doing:**

An **elixir** is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine.

A **brew** is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water


	6. Recipe 6

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Thanks again Shichan0999.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch6******

Draco tried to teach him on how to mix and add into the potion, but it didn't work. Know matter how many times Harry tried to make the potions something bad would happen. Draco decided upon himself that Harry would never touch cauldron in his life, so help him. He called Twilight to clean up the mess sending Harry to grab a hardback book from his library. The book was on the desk. He was going to show him how to brew elixir accurately from the book. That was the book Harry was getting. When Harry left the room Draco realized that Harry can't brew anything if his life depend on it. So it was not so much his fault by making Harry's potions ruin, well he did cause some of it. He smiled at the thought. He was falling fast for the raven head. He wanted to be lovers than friends, but scared on what Harry would do if he doesn't want him. For the time being he would have to control himself around the hero.

He was looking around for the book seeing as it wasn't there on what Draco had told him. Harry eyes were getting heavy and then heavier trying to stay wake, because he was over at Draco's house. It would have been rude just to fall sleep in someone else house who was waiting for him to come back with the book. He wished he had some energy drinks to wake him up right about now. He still needed to cook. He thought by making a new life for himself enjoying the thing he liked the most was cooking as well as his flying. Raven thought by sitting down for a few seconds then go look for the book again would keep him awake. He was wrong; he felt asleep on the couch. The couch was so soft making him go in dream world faster. Draco was wondering what took Harry so long to find the book. It wasn't that hard to find until he remembered he moved it back on the shelf. He turned the stove off and headed over to his library. When he walked inside he saw the most adorable thing. He chuckled at the sight before him all curled up on the couch snoring away. They were soft sounds making it even cuter by Draco's stander. He was so defenseless, yet he wouldn't do anything to him or would he. He gave an evil grin snaking his way over to the sleeping beauty. Slowly he moved a strain of hair out of Harry's face. Harry stir in his sleep moving his head towards the warmth of the blonde's hand.

Draco smiled at his simple act then realized what he did pulling his hand away quickly. He was falling for Potter fast knowing Harry was straight. He had to talk to someone and thought of Pansy or Blaise or maybe both of them at the same time. She was good at knowing romantic things and for Blaise he was getting married to a Gryffindor. He may know how to win the Gryffindor's heart. He took another glace at the raven sleeping before him. He would wait when the raven would leave, so he can talk to them later. Few hours later since Harry fell asleep Draco was sitting on the floor at the end of the couch reading the book Harry was going to bring him. Then a couple minutes went by when Harry was coming too. He opened his bright green eyes rubbing the sleep out of it. He looked over seeing Draco on the floor reading.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading. He saw Harry full awake then went back to reading. "So you finally came back to real world, uh Harry." Harry placed his feet on the floor when Draco asked another question. "Did you have a nice dream?"

Harry tried to remember what he had dreamt about. Then he remembered what the dream was about. It didn't took long when he saw Draco reading his book and his his tongue came out wetting his lips. The Dream was with Draco having sex with him. The blonde was on top with a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of a black dragon. The head of the dragon was on Draco's heart and the tail wrapped around his bicep. Harry didn't mind being on the bottom. He was touching the tattoo enjoying the moan coming from the blonde. Once he thought that he blushed really hard. It was a good thing Draco was reading his book; however Draco saw it any way and didn't want the raven to know about it. "Ah I was just…..fly around in air enjoying the clouds and the breeze. Then the birds came by keeping me company." Draco rolled his eyes when he heard that. Wondering how flying with birds will make him blush so hard. He really wanted to know what kind of dream Harry was having.

He just nodded on what Harry had said. "Ready to fix dinner? You slept for six hours, are you alright?" Closing his book and getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't wait to start cooking," He replied.

"Tell me the truth, for a person who slept for six hours would say something was wrong and it's effecting your sleep. If you don't want to tell me then I want you to talk to someone who can help if you want to," Draco with a concern tone. Harry smiled at the thought and told him what was bothering him. Draco knew all too well about nightmares from the war. "Remind me to get you some sleepless potions before you leave."

"Wow thanks. I didn't thought about that. I didn't know they had something like out there," Harry cheered.

Draco chuckled inside not letting Harry see it. Well he forgot he busted out laughing a few hours back in the kitchen. He thought it was cute how happy he got about getting the sleepless potion. This time Harry was going to make his experiential dish for the Zabini wedding.

Draco entered the dining room while Harry started on their meal. Two hours passed making the meal and Draco was about to pass out from not being able to feed on Harry's heavenly cooking. Draco called Twilight house elf because dobby died making him and Harry sad that they had lost a good friend. The other house elves are working around the manor. Right when Twilight came into the picture Harry came out saying it was done. The raven asked if the house elf could bring the food in. Twilight didn't mind at all and pop out of the dining room. They sat down where Draco was at the head table and Harry was on the other end. He told Harry it was tradition to sit like this. For Harry thought how dumb it was for him to be seating at the other end of the table. So he got up making his way over to Draco. The blonde was confused by his action when he walked up to him on his right side. Then he sat down next to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Well for one, to me it seems dumb to seat all the way on the other end of the table and not being able to hear you properly. Another reason why I moved was because I like to seat next to somebody and enjoy their company."

"So you do like I'm flatter by you kind words," He smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at that and punched his arm. "Don't deny it that you like me." Before Harry got a word in food appeared in front of them and all that talking came to a stop.

Harry was very hungry. Draco was dying to dig into Harry heavenly meals. They stayed quiet for a while enjoying the meal. He tasted every flavor to see if it needs anything or just leave it as it is. All it needed was a little bit more salt and the rest was fine. He told Harry and he nodded on what to do next when he makes this meal again. After they were done eating they went back into the library where the fire place was keeping the room nice and warm. They had drinks in their hand where Draco had some whiskey while Harry had some tea. Draco sat down in his favorite black leather chair while Harry sat in the couch. They talked awhile enjoying each other's company.

"So you're a god father uh…Teddy is one of my cousins well I lost count in my family," He stated very proudly. "We have a lot of family members."

"Oh I didn't know he was your cousin," Sitting back more on the couch crossing his legs.

"Yeah Tonks had Teddy with Lupin. Her real name was Nymphadora Tonks. She doesn't like the name that was given to her and went to Tonks instead. Oh get this Sirius is also one of my relatives from my mom's side of the family. The fact where Bellatrix Lestrange my maternal aunt tried to kill him. She _almost_ ended the line for the black family."

"Well I'll be damned," Harry blurted it out. Within the Black family there is so much stuff you couldn't understand and Draco knew this.

"Sirius had a bad feeling that day, so he placed a spell on himself to protect himself which was smart. Good thing he listen intuition,"

"Well that makes perfect since. What I small little world we live in. Sirius is my godfather. He's my only family member I have, well not really I have the Dursley's but I don't want to call them family for the way they have treated me. Also I thought as Lupin has like a godparent like Sirius," He said. Draco was sadden by the news and wanted to think of something to get his mind off of it.

"Hey maybe it was fate that we are together talking and enjoying each other companies minus the fact when we were in school," Draco stated. "Well both the Malfoys and the Blacks have traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries, and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition,"

"Well I guess Sirius broke that. Hints why his face was gone from the wall,"

"Yeah, they weren't happy hearing he got into Gryffindor; however he is a great wizard,"

"I bet. Speaking about our school days its sad how Dobby died. I miss him and him saying his name in the third person," He smiled at the last part.

"Same, he was a good house elf expect my father did horrible things to him. My mother and I were always good to him," Draco spoke. They talked about the little guy and what good he did until Harry said something.

"The one thing I wished he didn't do," He said across his arms.

"And that would be?"

"The second year of Hogwarts he came by my place still I don't know how he found me and said that Harry Potter shouldn't go to Hogwarts that year. He never told me who his owner was until the end when I saw your father then I knew. He was trying to help me, yet instead got me hurt in the process after that he was good friend." He added closing his eyes trying to find out how the little guy knew.

"That would be my doing," Draco replied. Harry opened his eyes staring at him. "Well uh…..I." He didn't want to say he was worried about Harry and cared about him a lot when they were younger, but didn't know how to show it. So how in the world to tell him without giving too much out. Then it hit him. "I may not like you then when we are younger but I didn't like how my father does things. So in a way to pissed him off without him knowing I did it was to send Dobby over to your place and foil his plans." Draco thought it was good he answered it the way he did.

"That still didn't answer my question on how you knew where I was. I thought I was '_safe'_," He pointed out. The blonde looked at him weird using both hands then by bending his index and his middle finger when he said safe.

"What's with the hands motions?" Draco tired to not answer the question. On how he knew he. It wasn't that hard to figure out just did some research on his own and found out where he was staying out. How Dark Lord didn't find the place was beyond him.

"Oh that, muggles do that when they were being sarcastic about something as I did with the word safe knowing I was never truly safe in that house," Draco now understand what he meant, yet still think muggles are strange; however they always leave him to wonder about them even more. Draco was happy that the topic was changed. Now to stay away from that topic was going to be a task.

"I thought you would have done well if you were in Slytherin than Gryffindor," He made a face when he spoke about the Gryffindor. Harry explained he was supposed to go to Slytherin than Gryffindor making Draco shock.

"If you were have been nicer to me I wouldn't minded going into Slytherin. Now what did you said oh yeah this 'I really don't think they should let the _other sort_ in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.' Or even better yet '"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' That's what turn me off from being your friend by your total rudeness and thinking you are better than everyone else. If you had kept that to yourself when you came up to me I would have befriend you easily then smack you around when you said that and still be friends," Harry finished leaving Draco mouth open like a fish. Harry smirk at what he did to him. He derived it and loving how his face was. Now he had a camera then he was all set by taking the picture and keeping it. "Oh nice _blackmail_ photo." He thought with an evil grin with a slit nod.

"Bloody hell you're good. I was a brat and I want to apologize for it and all the other stuff I did you and your friends. As for Ron I still don't like him," He was never letting it go how the red head took Harry away from him.

"Wow, I except your apologize getting the feeling that was ok in away when you said you still don't like Ron, but I except it. You still don't like Ron, why is that?"

"Well he took you awa…," He caught himself again. How is it this lovely dark angel in front of him making him spill his guts. He may never know. "I still don't know how you got away with some of the stuff at school. I thought for sure you and the other two would be kicked out."

Yet again Harry didn't go back on the question he wanted Draco to answer. He told him about where Ron, Hermione and himself were sneaking around Hogwarts also telling him that he traded places with his two bodyguards in their 2nd year of Hogwarts which would put Draco in a very stun state.

"So that was you when came asking question about the chamber of secrets. Very sneaky Harry," He smiled at him. Harry blushed, but didn't hind in it time. Draco thought it was cute wishing he could make Harry blush all the time.

"You know, some of the things were your fault you know." Harry said humorous.

Draco raised his hands in a form of surrender for saying something he shouldn't. "How can it be my fault?" Draco asked offended.

"Remember when you challenged us and told us to meet in the trophy room and Filtch was waiting for us. Lucky we made it out there in time," He pointed it. Draco laughed making Harry laughed too. "Did you know Flichi has no magic?"

"Aw yes that, I remembered it all too well about the challenge. Uh I wouldn't have guessed that. I wonder how….wait I think I know how. When you come from parents who have a magical background, yet when he was born he didn't have any. That must be rough not being able to use magic. I'm thankful for having it and won't miss treat it," Harry was stunned how Draco was acting. He was starting to like this side of him, but wished he could tell him. "How did you find that out?"

"Well I came from a Quidditch practice with the team. It was raining out and my clothes were soaked and had mud on the floor along with water. I was talking to Nearly Headless Nick. That's where Filtch found me taking me to his office which by the way it was scary and creepy as hell. Just about I was going to be in trouble Sir Nick helped me out while Filtch was gone. I of course wondered what he was writing down. I peak at what he was doing and it showed how to use a wand right and some other stuff," Harry babbled. By this point Harry was lying on his back still being able to see Draco sitting his chair.

"My my I must say you are more Slytherin in you. Nice one Harry. What gets me is Filtch didn't do anything to you after you found out," Harry blushed again making Draco's day.

"He told me not to tell anyone, yet I told the two close friends plus you," Draco felt honored Harry told him a secret. He blushed hiding it right away when Harry looked over towards him.

The time was getting late for those two talking about when they were little. Draco looked over at the clock amazed at the time read 10pm. Harry was about to fall sleep any minute now. "Harry I think you should get going or do you want to spend the night?"

Harry got up thinking about how it would be nice to stay in his manor with Draco. Without thinking he tripped over his own feet. Draco with his quick action caught Harry. Now the dark angel was on top of him. They laid there for a good while. He was sore, but was glad Harry didn't get hurt. Draco couldn't take it anymore looking up at Harry's lips were nice and pink ready to be kiss. They didn't know who closed the distance between them, but all they know was they were kissing. They were enjoying to the fullest. Draco was on cloud nine with the raven head not until Harry moaned made Draco woke up. He was really kissing the Gryffindor hero. Harry was straight. It was wrong of him pushing his feelings on to him. He pushed Harry way and ran out the door leaving a shock Gryffindor alone in his home.

Harry just sat there shocked on what happen there. He was alone in the Malfoy's manor. He had to get out of there before Draco came back. He found the fire place taking him straight home. When he got there running up to his shower to cool off. With the heated kiss between them made him a little hard. He thought he was the one who kissed Draco first and felt bad knowing he was straight. He couldn't look him in the face for a while. For a whole hour Harry stayed in the shower to cool off and get rid of his _little_ problem.

****************************XxXxX***************************

Sirius, Remus, and Teddy came back from their vacation. They went to Ireland exploring around and enjoying the little things they had their along with some extra stuff they need to take care of. They were happy to be home and Teddy was being cute sleeping on the back of Sirius. Remus was carrying his and his son's luggage.

"I wonder what my godson is doing right now," Sirius questioned. "I hope he can be happy for what I'm about to tell him."

"I bet he's a sleep in his bed. I think he would be fine with it. He is your godson, Sirius," Remus insisted looking over his shoulder with a smile at the sight of his son and Sirius. "We better hurry and get back to the Black manor." With that being said they took off heading for home to the Black manor.

****************************XxXxX***************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Do you think Draco will see Harry again?

*****What kinds of news do Sirius and Remus has for his godson Harry?

*****Will Harry and Draco put what happen behind them when they met again?

*****Will Teddy ever not be cute? ^_^

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

When I did research about Draco's family there was so many ties. Ok when I saw the Black Family tree is like what the hell. There was a Potter, Longbottom, and Weasley within the Black family. It was Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter then comes to James Potter which goes to Harry Potter. Callidora Black married Harfang Longbottom. After that Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley. It was neat reading this info about it. What a small world within the Black family.

I know I am a nerd for looking this up. Hey I like knowing things. But hey it's fun and it gets me more ideas about my other stories. So take a chance to read and review my other stories. Again tell me what you think.

Take care everyone and be safe out there. ^_^


	7. Recipe 7

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

My beta Shichan0999 has been busy in last couple weeks, **so** I am going to post it up myself. For now. ^_^ I've checked over it and read it out loud. Now if I made some mistakes, please forgive me. ^_^ Now you can read a long chapter you'll all been waiting for yay.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch7******

He was walking around the town in the cold thinking how dumb he was to leave Harry alone inside his home. He was going to get an ear full when he would tell Blaise about what had happen. He felt bad for what he did. Really he did. Draco came home two hours after he left Harry. Noticing he wasn't there made him feel sad and alone. He laughed to himself thinking that Harry would stay after that horrible display he pulled. He wouldn't blame Harry for not staying. He kissed Harry first which he couldn't control himself when he saw those soft pink lips begging to be kissed. The flavor of the tea was still on Harry's lips. Harry tried a different kind tea just to see how it would taste. It was strawberry flavor where Harry told himself to buy more later the next day. Draco groan about the taste still left after they share a kiss. It was heaven, pure heaven when his and Harry's lips met. He needed to say sorry and maybe he could get away by saying he was drunk. He slammed his fist into his palm of his hand nodding to himself that he could pull it off. He dragged his feet over towards the couch while looking over at the empty tea cup. Without a sound he crashed on the soft couch having the chance to smell Harry's scent.

"His scent smell nice," Draco thought sighing out loud. "This futile, love is hopeless and unrequited crush of mine will never come true." Covering his face with his left arm staying there the whole night. His house elf saw this and brought Master Draco a blanket to keep him warm. Twilight was worried about his master. Draco soon fell asleep with worry for the next day to come.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Next day Harry found Sirius' owl. It was tapping against the window not liking for being out there for so long. Harry let the owl inside his home. The owl was pleased to be inside a warm home. Sirius' owl landed on the kitchen table waiting for the raven head to get the note. Harry knew this owl bites and tries to be careful on getting the letter. With luck he didn't get bite from the awesome looking owl. Harry began to read the letter:

"_Dear Godson,_

_How are you? We came back from Ireland and it was very nice up there. We should come with us when we go again the future. We didn't get the chance to see everything, but we all had fun and enjoyed the scenery landscape. We wish you would have come but I understand you had to get something done before you went on your little break. No mind. We are home now and would like to see you today at 1pm. Teddy have been asking about you. Remus said hi and wondering how you were doing. We have wonderful news for you. Send a letter back letting us know you are coming._

_PS. Would you bring your famous creampuff? We would really love it if you do, well Teddy and Luke wanted them more than me. Thanks._

_Love, S.B"_

After he read the letter he found Hedwig sending a letter back to his Godfather.

"_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't wait to see you guys. I'm glad you had fun over there. I wonder what the big news is. Well I can't wait for it. I will gladly come and bring my creampuff. Knowing Teddy and Luke love them so much and yes I will bring some for you too Sirius. I know you love them too. Ok going to get ready and will be over soon._

_Love, H.P"_

When all said and done he sent the letter away and went on making his creampuffs. Harry was humming to himself enjoying baking and mixing food together until a flash of light went across his mind. He set the bowl down slowly remembering the kiss he shared with Draco which was the second time. The first time when he was drunk and the second time he didn't know if he was drunk or sober.

"Is it me or when Draco drinks he kisses people or is it only me. I wonder if he does that to other people. I would laugh if that would to happen yet….. sad to think that other people would be kissing him too while he's in his drunken state," Harry sighed picking up the bowl again and started to mix his cream.

The creampuffs were in the oven and was timed while our dark angel was heading upstairs to take a hot shower. It felt really nice when the hot water hit his light tan skin. His muscle relax making Harry a very happy person. He didn't know how tensed he was in. Looking over for his strawberry shampoo and conditioner was on the shower self he installed when he moved in. When his hair was washed he took out his lavender body wash. Now he was all clean and smelling nice. It was all thanks to Pansy for sending it to him the strawberry shampoo and conditioner along with the Lavender body wash. Not knowing to Harry how Draco loved the smell of strawberry and Lavender. She smiled at the gift when she handed it to him and made her giggled when Harry wasn't looking. She knew how the blonde would go crazy over those smells when they are on the person he cared about. He got out of the shower turning off the radio on the sink's counter. He heard the peeping sound of the oven being done with the creampuffs. He ran out of the bathroom only wearing his towel around his waist with hair still wet. Putting on the oven mittens he pulled out the tray of creampuffs. They were all finished until they get the last finishing touching until then he dried off and got dress. Five minutes passed coming down stairs to put the last finishing touches on his goodies. Now he was dressed and ready to get going to Sirius' home. He closed the door to his apartment locking it while holding a box of creampuffs in his right hand. It took him a few minutes to get away from the door. He was running a little late because of his creampuff as well as the time he spent by the door. Sirius and the others wouldn't mind if he was running a little late because he was bringing the creampuffs for them. He was still thinking about what had happen back in the Malfoy's library.

"I don't think any miracle could ever make this man fall in love with me," Harry sighed. "Let alone I have to keep telling myself it's nothing, but heartache just being around him….I should just give up on him already and move on to someone else." He pushed himself away from the door and took the elevator down.

****************************XxXxX***************************

Sirius heard a knock at the door. Teddy was excited making Luke all excited too. He knew his godfather Harry was coming. Two little boys got up running over to the door while Sirius was about to open the door. Remus smiled at the sight telling the two boys to let Harry in without being jumped. The boys listened walking over to the older man. Finally the door opened reliving Harry bearing gifts of sweets. Sirius hugged his godson happy to see him.

"Ok…..can't…..breathe," Harry gasp for air. Remus chuckled at the sight.

"You better to listen to Harry and not kill him. I bet he brought his homemade creampuffs you guys like so much," With that being said Sirius let go lending Harry into the kitchen to place his goodies.

There inside the box were twelve creampuffs with all its glory. Sirius and the two little boys in the background were drooling over the sweet smell coming from the large box. They all sat down at the table getting ready to enjoy this treat Harry had brought. Remus just smiled at the sight of his son and Luke enjoying the tasty treat while Sirius doing the same.

"Harry, Sirius and I have something to say after this big kid finish up their creampuffs," He smiled. Sirius put down his fourth creampuffs taking a drink of milk before speaking; however Teddy beat him to the punch.

"Daddy and Sirius are my new parents. So that makes Sirius my papa now," He smiled kicking his feet back and forth underneath the table. This left the two older man speechless how this young boy smiling away without a care in the world. He has a new papa getting to spending time with him and his best friend Luke while eating his godfather's creampuffs.

Harry laughed so hard on the look on his old professor and his godfather faces. It was priceless having tears in the eyes and not breathing was the best laugh you can have. Sirius thought Harry wasn't ok and thought of as a joke. Remus was recovering by his son outburst then looking over at Harry. When Harry came too he saw the worry looks on their faces.

"Don't worry I'm happy for you guys. I'm glad Remus found someone and happy for Teddy to have a second parent," The raven spoke with a smile. This made the older adults very pleased. "The reason why I laughed so hard was because the face you made when you son Teddy told what the surprise was."

"I was worried you wouldn't like us being together because we are…..," Remus spoke softly.

"You mean gay. Don't worry I'm gay too," He said like it was nothing. Sirius eyes were out its socket. Remus couldn't believe it, yet might explain a few things when he was younger.

"When did this happen?" Sirius questioned with a high pitch.

"I was about to ask the same question about you two," Harry chuckled.

They talked about how Sirius and Remus got together for the first time. Harry though it was cute. It didn't take time explaining about what he was up too and helping the wedding out. Harry played with the kids also teaching them how use simple magic. Later that day the boys were taking their naps while Remus was tucking them in. Sirius talked to Harry about his love life in the kitchen while he was at the stove cooking for them.

"I bet someday you'll make your partner happy seeing as you can cook. Remus can cook too which is heaven. The way when he moves and his…," Sirius babbled about. When Harry had to step in.

"Whoa easy there, I don't want to know more than that," Harry interrupted. "Beside as long you two are happy then I'm fine."

"Have you found anyone special or do I need to guess who it is?" He poked at his side.

"I still haven't found him yet just a crush since I was at school," Stirring the pot of stew.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He spoke while setting the table for the rest of the family. Harry was uneasy to say who the guy was because he knew the house he came from. "Don't tell me he's from Slytherin." He laughed when he said the house, but when Harry didn't say anything he knew he was from there. This made him stop in place looking at his godson. He was hoping it wasn't Draco Malfoy. Oh how wrong he is.

"Now it's only a crush, but his name is Draco," He held up both his hands along with a stirring spoon in his right hand.

"The Malfoy kid. Why in heaven did you pick him of all people? I thought maybe you would go after Oliver Wood. I'm glad it wasn't Ron Weasley; however _Draco_ _Malfoy_," He distressed. Remus came in when Harry told his crush. He sighed at Sirius for his lack of knowledge. He walked over to his husband hitting him upside the head. "Why did you do that for?" He whined.

"Well for starters good you Harry for liking someone even though he came from a different house. It would have been nice if Gryffindor and Slytherin would be friendly towards each other than hating each other," He stated at Harry then turned towards his lover with the mad look. Sirius never _liked_ the mad look or the _really_ pissed off look. He got the really pissed off look once and doesn't want to go back to it again. "Now you I'm proud of Harry for picking him. I saw the way he looked at Draco when I was teaching." Harry blushed at what he heard. Was he that easy to read back then when it came to blonde? "Draco has change just like some of the other Slytherins. He worked really hard to bring back his family name in the light than the dark. So, if Harry dates him I've got his back."

Remus had good points to his little speech there making Sirius understand a little better about Draco. However if Draco hurt his godson then Sirius would be sent to Azkaban for a real crime he did, but right now Sirius has no reason to kill blonde yet. Remus wondered what's going though Sirius head after finding out on Harry's crush, but shook his head. He kissed his husband on the cheeks then went upstairs to wake the boys up for dinner leaving them alone to talk some more before the little ones come down. Harry explained more why he couldn't date Wood and Sirius understand. Still the whole thing on his godson having a crush on a Malfoy was…was. He couldn't think of the word. He did think that the Malfoys were beautiful, yet they are family to him. So he doesn't see it.

"Whatever you discovered if you want to date him then I will be ok with it. I just want to see you happy," Sirius hugged Harry and he hugged him back.

After dinner was severed and dishes put away Harry played games with the whole group. Teddy was using his Metamorphmagus like his mother. Now his hair was turquoise with green eyes like his godfather. Luke liked it how his friend was doing that. Luke and Teddy ran over to Sirius asking for a piggy back ride. He smiled at them turning into his Animagus form. He was a large black dog. Teddy was happy to ride around on his back. This was Teddy's favorite thing to do along with playing his godfather Harry. Then it was Luke turn to go on Padfoot's back. When the time hit 8pm it was time for Harry to leave. He said his good-byes hugging both his godparents, well he thought Remus was his godfather too and the boys were tucked in after Harry left. He went home with happiness knowing they were ok with him being gay and having a crush on Draco knowing it wouldn't come true. The raven made it home having no box to bring back. Stepping through the door closing it shut waiting for another day when he has to step out that door alone and get things done for Hermione's wedding in the winter.

****************************XxXxX***************************

Draco touched his lips remembering how wonderful it felt when he and Harry kissed inside the library. Then it hit on him on the fact how he felt those lips before. It was all coming back to him. He thought he was dreaming when he kissed Harry for the first time, but it wasn't. He remembered kissing Harry in his home by pushing his dark angel against the wall having his way with his mouth.

"Do I only kiss Harry when I'm drunk? No that can't be, but I did kiss him twice when it comes to drinking. But I wasn't drunk. I only had one whiskey. The bet at the Leaky Cauldron I was smashed. Yeah, I was smashed after the drinking contest. That I can understand, but one drink. I guess when Harry was on top of me looking so cute I had to kiss him." Draco murmured while getting his jacket. It was cold out at 2pm in the afternoon.

He headed over to Blaise's house in the mid afternoon to get some advice about the raven head and how to fix his mistake. Blaise called Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle when Draco call a few hours early about he needed to talk about Harry. By this point Hermione was there with her lover and going to find some interesting news about Draco liking Harry. Maybe the plan was set into motions already without the help of her and her friends. That means she called the Longbottoms and Ginny over to discuss the plans for Harry and Draco. Luke was over at Sirius home spending the night again to play with Teddy. They found out Harry liked Draco and Draco likes Harry. It was a small world between them and their friends. Now they all agreed about those two and trying to find a way to get them together. They were made for each other and they knew that right away. Draco made into the living room seeing his gang and eating some snacks plus a few more people there. He didn't care if the rest knew how he felt. He just needed to let it out.

"I think I'm in love with Harry Potter. I don't know how it started, but I _really_ fancy Harry. Like a lot. There's something about him I can't get him out of my mind," Draco said placing his hand on his forehead looking down. "Plus his cooking is _so_ good I've died and went to heaven by it. Have you tried his cooking?" After he finished his small rant he looked up at everyone who was smiling.

"Yes, I have and you're right about his cooking it's really good. Well how it started is when you kept talking about a boy you met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions on how shy he was and didn't know much about the wizarding world. Then you found out he was talking to Ron Weasley who laugh at your name _and_ hanged out with him. You lost it right then and there," Blaise spoke. While the other Slytherin nodded at this.

"He's right Draco after we were done talking on the platform we scared him and Ron while we were waiting to be shorted," Goyle replied. The Blaise continue his rant on how Draco was a fool for being mean to Harry back then.

"Made fun of him and bully him throughout school years until we had to fight You-Know-Who. Now you being a big boy and tell him how you feel before someone else takes him away," Blaise finished taking a sip of his fire whiskey.

Ginny added some of her wisdom about Harry and the things maybe might get Harry to notice him while Hermione was thinking of ways to bring them together, but no such luck.

"By the looks of things you did something stupid again I'm I right," Hermione spoke up. Draco nodded his head saying he kissed Harry shocking the brunette then leaving him alone inside his manor. "You know this is the second time you have kissed him. I'm I right." Draco nodded at this. This snapped Draco out of his sad dazed.

"How did you know about me kissing Harry for the first time?" He asked.

"He called me later on about it," Hermione replied.

"Go Draco….go before Harry slips through your fingers again. After that little stunt you pull by leaving him there all alone. I bet he doesn't want to see you; however if you go and be a man then maybe he will forgive you." Pansy spoke. She knew was right.

"You better hurry up my dear friend before it is too late. Something is coming to claim Harry and this something is on the move," Luna said placing her hand on her husband's left knee. Neville nodded at his wife ability. She was never wrong with this.

"Now without his glasses he looks really hot and every woman _and_ man would be chasing his ass around," Pansy finished not even bother opening her eyes while taking a sip of her Jasmine Tea. She knew how Draco long for Harry and his possessive would take over soon which was now.

"Uh, I never told you this Luna, but Oliver Wood is interested in Harry. When we were at the restaurant eating he stopped by and he was flirting with him. Harry didn't notice at first until I told after he left. That must be somebody was your abilities," Before Draco left Ginny told him about this fact.

"Ah I knew the stars would never lie," Luna added.

With that said, he bid farewell running over to the fireplace to call Harry's home, but no answer. Now it was midnight and knowing him he's already asleep by now. Draco would wait until tomorrow giving himself more time to think over on what they said. He was glad to have them as friends through all these years. The blonde disappeared from their sight. Every sighed at their lack of wit when it comes to love or liking the other person. They wanted to smack the both of them, yet fun to see how they fight for what they want or be shy about it.

****************************XxXxX***************************

Draco didn't get the chance to talk Harry after he invited him to cook a new recipe for the wedding's menu. Harry was busy and didn't have time to hangout. The raven was doing wedding stuff and was spending all his time with Hermione and the girls. Also he was getting the chance to spend time with Sirius, Remus, and Teddy. He would get some glances from his dark angel, but only a few seconds. It had been four weeks on the kiss in the library scene. Draco and Harry's break ended and were now at their jobs. He really need to talk to Harry about what had happen and today was the day to do it. Draco was down in the potions lab with Fred and George. Scary how the twins were good at it making potions made Draco stun. He wondered about them and why they were acting dumb in Snape's class. The twins don't mind Draco at all. They liked him because he messed with their little brother Ron which was a plus in their book.

"Draco do you know what's wrong with Harry?" Fred asked while George watched for his reaction. It worked making Draco flinched at the sound of Harry's name and what's wrong part. They looked at each other then back at him. Draco's back was still facing them. "You saw him last and how long was it?"  
"Oh yeah it's been four weeks Fred," George piped in. Draco was worried if Harry was still thinking about it. He really needs to talk to him. "The last I saw Harry he was heading towards his office to leave today. He was done with his paper work," Trying hided the smile.

Draco heard this and told them he was finish for today and went out the door. When the door closed the twins burst into laughter. They fell on the floor. It was a good thing no one was there when they had their little talk about the blonde.

"Do you think we did the right thing by sending Draco to Harry?" Fred asked lending against his brother's back.

"Well Draco has change after the war unlike Ron who kept saying he hasn't. But trying to cope with him at the work place," George sighed at his younger brother dumbness. "When we asked how was Draco he would blush at the name of it.

"Plus he was smiling ear to ear when he was being friends with the blonde. I hope they smooth things over. I don't like seeing our brother sad," Fred stated. George nodded at that. "Brother I love how Draco was surprised how we are good at potions." They continue talking about that and laughing. They got up and closed the door behind them locking it. "Hey we should visit Snape showing him how our skills are."

"The look on his face would be priceless, Fred," George laughed at the thought making his brother laugh too. "Let's go home and see what's mom's cooking?"

****************************XxXxX***************************

Oliver came by saying hello in his office. He was impressed how Harry was doing and might get the chance to get a cup of coffee with him or more. Only Wood didn't know that Harry hates coffee, but instead he would rather drink hot chocolate. He noticed the raven wasn't happy. He walked over giving him a great big hug. Harry smiled at the thought and was feeling better until he saw the person who made him that way standing the doorway looking stun. His face was red matching Weasley's hair. Oliver let go seeing Harry's face red. He smiled thinking how cute and was about to hug him again on being so damn cute until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I need a word with Harry if you don't mind," Draco stressed. He didn't like how he was all touchy with his dark angel. Good thing his friends warn him about Wood. He was shock how Wood was gay of all people. He thought he was straight coming from a man who thought Harry was straight.

"Oh sorry, I'm guessing you have some papers for Harry," Oliver began. He was wondering if Draco has the hots for Harry. And he was right seeing as he wanted to be near him. He doesn't want to lose Harry neither did Draco. He was great at Quidditch. He and Harry had lots in common. At the time he could walk up and tell him that he was cute and want to ask him out. Also didn't want his team mates think he was favoring the seeker which was not true back when they were in the Hogwarts' Quidditch team.

"Who does he think he is saying Harry's name like that. Argh I want to punch him in the face right now. Stay on task I came here to talk to Harry," Draco thought then began to talk to Wood. "No, I don't have papers for Harry, but there is something I need to talk to him alone, so if you don't mind I would like it if you leave." Draco was now in serious mode. If he didn't get the chance to tell Harry how he feels then he didn't know what to do.

"You haven't change on being polite to others uh. Don't worry I was on my way out. I just dropped by to see how Harry was doing," He objected. When he was about to leave he turned around. "Oh Harry, don't forget about our date for coffee. Send me an owl ok." He left leaving a very pissed off blonde and a worried raven.

Harry just stood there looking cute and being quiet trying to take on the information which was brought to him. "Draco is here talking to Wood. The way Draco looks pissed," Harry thought slowing coming into the world of reality. "Oh crap Wood's gone and did he say a date for coffee. Crap I didn't say I was going for coffee and wasn't a date. ARGH!"

"Are you now going _out_ with him?" He growled. Draco placed a silent spell so on one can listen to them talk.

"Excuse me, but that's none of your business, Malfoy!" Harry hissed. Oh it stung how he went back to rival last name bases. He was about to leave and don't care anymore until he realized he didn't want Oliver the jack ass of jock take his dark angel away from him. He will _not_ lose. Malfoys _always_ get what they want or be patience enough. Well this time his patience was up.

"You're been avoiding me these past few days. I thought you didn't like me," He announced in Harry's office.

"No, I wasn't," Harry said not looking him in his eyes. Draco sighed knowing this wouldn't get anywhere if they continued like this. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok…will you talk to me now, please," He pleased. Harry felt bad for not seeing him in the past few days. Harry needed to say sorry for what he did.

"Fine, but I need to tell you something," He replied. They both took a deep breath.

"Sorry," They both shouted then blush. Was the other one saying sorry for what had happen inside the library or was it something else?

"Uh I want to say was sorry for making the first move knowing you were straight. Your lips were so…," He blushed looking away rubbing the back on his neck. He had to stop before he went any further. Harry was shock to hear this. He thought the blonde was straight and he was _gay_. Harry couldn't help it but laugh at the feeling. He was at ease now which made his day. Someone was looking out for him. Maybe he could find some happiness with this hot blonde. Step one was confirm by him turning out to be gay. Now step two was he was the one who kissed first. Meanwhile Harry was laughing and thinking at the same time. Draco was trying to figure out what was going on with him. "Are you ok? What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I was so scared because I thought I made the first move thinking you were straight," He wiped the tear from his eyes. Draco just smiled at him seeing how adorable he was.

"I'm glad we now understand each other. So would like to go on a date with me," He smirk maybe he has a chance now to get his dark angel. "It took me so long to ask you that question."

"Why would you go to all that trouble over for me where I…..," Harry blushed still not looking into the warm gray eyes full of desire.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I fell in love you, yet I was blind when I was younger. Now this is different and I understand my feelings. Harry James Potter I'm in love you with!"

****************************XxXxX***************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. So review, yesssssssssssssssssssss.

*****Will Harry accepts "I'm in love with you" from Draco and won't leave him hanging?

***** Would Draco finally gets his wish on going on a date with Harry and become his boyfriend?

*****Would Oliver get Harry on the date to drink some coffee with him?

*****Will the twins tell Snape that they were good a potions and show him what they can really do? Or Would they mess with Snape's mind about their brewing skills some more?

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Metamorphmagus** (pl. **Metamorphmagi**) is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring a Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare. Unlike Animagi, Metamorphmagi can take a wide variety of forms, changing gender, race, and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses. Animagi also transform at will, but only into one animal form which is determined by their inner traits. On the other hand, Metamorphmagi may transform into any living creature. Also, a Metamorphmagus is born, not made; it is not a skill that can be learned.

Like many other types of magic, a Metamorphmagus' abilities are affected by his or her emotional state. The person's appearance at any moment will often reflect the emotion the person is feeling at the time. Strong emotions, such as shock or depression, can affect their abilities to the point of having trouble using them at all.

**Animagus** (pl. _Animagi_) is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into a specific animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary, skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. All known Animagi in the series take the same form as their Patronus. It is unknown whether all do. Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand.

Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a more "magical" creature. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses.

**Azkaban** is a wizarding prison located on an island in the middle of the North Sea. Presumably, this prison is only used by magical Britain, as there are other wizarding prisons elsewhere such as Nurmengard. Using certain Charms, the prison is hidden from the muggle world, and is unplottable. It gained a reputation as a horrible place, given that its former guards, Dementors, cause great suffering to those in their proximity; most prisoners eventually went insane and slowly died under their influence. Since 1717, using any of the three Unforgivable Curses on another human being has carried a punishment of a life sentence in Azkaban (unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse).


	8. Recipe 8

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Thanks for the made my day when I was reading them. So keep them coming. I love to hear what you think. It's fun. ^_^ so...go read, read on to your heart can't take no more.

Ah thanks for waiting for his chapter. You will like, yes I bet you will this. How I know, I just know. ^_^ yay for being silly.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch8******

Harry just stood there hearing those three little words where most people would die to hear it. No, it's not the three little words where people get scared of like I hate you…wait you can get scared when they said I love you. Anyway Harry was not moving while his eyes forcing on the blonde. He waited for so long to hear that coming from him, but in the back of his mind telling him it was too fast. They didn't even dated yet or even have sex. Oh this made the raven blush when he thought of sex. The raven having sex with the blonde where he would be on top of him seeing his naked chest having his sweat run off his muscle body.

"Are you ok?" He said with a tone of worry in his voice. Harry snapped out of it. He felt bad for not saying anything and wondered why he said it so fast.

"Why did you say you loved me?" Once he said that there was no turning back. He wanted to know why he loved him. Draco thought this was going to easy.

"The reason why I said I love you is because when I first met you inside Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley. I fell for you. Your eyes are like a gateway to heaven through your shyness was so bloody cute. I was a fool to make fun of you when you didn't become my friend. I just didn't know to express myself," He scratched at the back of his neck. "You don't have to tell me that you love me. I _know_ I'm in love with you. If this scares you then let me know and I will leave you alone," Draco proudly said. He was showing his weakness letting Harry give him the option on not being with him. His emotions were out in the open. Harry has to something but nothing was coming out. The raven thought he was being brave for saying all of that knowing his heart is on the line. Draco took this as a sign of not wanting to be with him in a relationship. Hoping in some way maybe they can be friends. "Sorry to have bothered you then. I will take my leave. Take care, Harry."

"Draco was getting ready to walk out the door," Harry thought. "Oh crap he's leaving." Finally his legs got their movementback. He ran over to the blonde grabbing onto his white lab coat. With the strength for him to move now his chance to tell him how he feels. If he didn't then he would never get this out of his heart. "Don't go." He placed his forehead on the back shoulder on Draco. "I like you a lot and I was so happy when you kiss me, but got sad because the first kiss was when you were drunk then the second time I don't know if you were drunk or not. I would be happy if you take me out on a date." It was a good thing Harry hind his face because he was blushing like mad.

Draco heart just skipped a beat when he said all that. He finally got his dark angel to be with him and have him. The long wait was over and all he cared about now was Harry liked him and it was good enough for him. Maybe over time his dark angel would start to love him than like him.

"How about I take you on a date tomorrow at noon? Is that alright with you?" He asked. Harry let go and Draco walking over towards his desk picking up his jacket and his bag.

"Noon sounds just fine," He smiled. Draco smiled back. They got their wish on wanting to be with each other.

"Then I will pick you up at your house then," He replied. They both walked out Harry's office heading over towards the elevator to get home and ready for their date. Once they were in and the door close someone popped out of the corner where he was hiding.

"Harry and Draco…are now _dating_? I will have to talk to him tomorrow. That Malfoy is up to something," He spat walking over the elevator.

****************************XxXxX***************************

When Harry got home he called Hermione and told what happen. The she called the others to come over at Harry's place right away. They didn't waste anytime on the matter. Harry's small place was filled in and now Lavender was in the picture. They were going to trust her because it was getting to a point where they really need to know if she was a true friend to them. She got in the group by Ron, so they wanted to see what happen.

"What's the big news Hermione? Why didn't you tell me over the call?" Ginny asked sitting next to Lavender. They were at the Burrow near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England when the call came in. It was not too far from Luna Longbottom née Lovegood's old home. She brought her son Luke with her. Pansy and Luna got the story when Hermione told them to hurry up and come over at Harry's place. "So what's the big news?"

"Mommy, why did we have to bring sleeping stuff over here?" Luke ask sitting on his mother's lap.

"Well, cute Moon Beam, Hermione is about to explain that one to us," Luna spoke looking up at her friend. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Hermione looked at Harry and he gave a nod. She smiled turning towards the girls and Luna's kid.

"Great news Harry and Draco are now dating well starting tomorrow that is! We need to dress him up for his date," She beamed. Everyone was silent for a little while then hearing Pansy shout.

"FINALLY!" She cheered throwing her hands in the air. This made Harry jumped a little by her wild movements. "Bloody time it took place for you two. Did Draco tell you what you two were doing on the date?" She asked.

"No, he would be picking me up at noon tomorrow. Wait, why is all of you having your sleepover stuff with you…Ah no you don't. I want you see it beside I have no clue what we would be doing on our first date," Harry looked over Hermione then realized what was going on. "Oh no, you guys are not spending the night here. I need some sleep when I go on my date with Draco." Reality hit in when he has a date with Draco who was top of the sexy god planet then blush he had thought of that. Everyone saw his blush and laughed at him being so cute.

"Well for one thing Harry. We needed to find a good outfit for you to wear to make Draco drool _plus_ can't keep his hands off you. Beside when Draco steps into this room seeing all of us I want to see his stun face," Pansy smirked while the rest of the girls nodded their head, but not Lavender. She was deep in thought.

"You really like messing with Draco don't you Pansy," Ginny chuckle. "I do the same thing to Harry too." Pansy smiled at that and gave each other a good nod then going back to Harry and Hermione where still standing behind the couch. Harry sighed knowing he won't win this battle. He thought it would be funny to see his face when his friends are there well the female ones.

"Now we are going up to Harry's room to find a sexy clothes but not too sexy or all out sexy outfit for his date," Hermione shouted. Everyone was about to get up until Lavender spoke up. She was quiet when Harry came out telling them he was going on a date with Draco let alone it was a man. Everyone stopped on what they were doing. Lavender had their attention.

"Oh don't mind if you're gay, Harry. I have a cousin who is gay and he is very happy about it. He's fun to be around. Beside I had a feeling you were when we met for the first time, well properly though. Harry does anyone else know that you are gay or is just us?" Lavender pointed out.

Harry felt happy Ron's girlfriend didn't mind him being gay. He wondered why Draco would ask him out all of a sudden. "I'm betting Hermione already told Blaise that I liked Draco knowing it was a secret," He looked over to her knowing she did. She was about to say something when Harry put up his index finger at her to let him finish. "So I'm guessing Draco found out by Blaise that I liked him and asked me out." Harry was finished making Hermione defend herself.

"Harry I only told him because I want you to be happy beside Draco liked you for a long time, yet you didn't notice it until now," She stated. Harry was stun at what he heard until Pansy spoke up backing her friend statement on the matter.

"It's true Harry. You haven't noticed when you were younger on how you get so much attention from Draco even though some of them are mean. But he would _never_ stop talking about you. Even if they were mean he kept talking about you. Me, Blaise and the others were about to smack him for talking _so_ much about you. How Potter did this and how Potter did that," Pansy took a sip of water then went back on her rant. She needed to get through his thick head of his. "We took him to the side and told him to tell you that he liked you in fifth year, but he didn't. When you were by yourself Draco would make sure nothing bad happen from a distance, so you wouldn't notice he was there. After the war ended he became a sad like not getting to see you in his life. He pushed himself to make people think differently about his family. He did a good job doing that because if someday in the future he would meet you he would be well off, so you would think differently about him than he was in Hogwarts. When Draco and I heard the news when Blaise asked Hermione out on a date was shocking. I would oddment it was out of the blue for him to do that…however it brought Draco to you again _and_ we made new friends with you guys. So don't worry about that it. I bet right now Draco as we speak is going to talk to Blaise about how to date a Gryffindor." She smiled and finishing off her drink.

Harry felt warm inside on knowing Draco cared for him all that time and worked really hard to restore his family name and himself. Maybe Harry would do something special for his hot blonde. Without further more Harry was dragged upstairs to find a perfect outfit for him to wear. All the girl took forever fighting over that his pants doesn't match his turtle neck or this underwear should be in the mix of clothes. About five hours, ten minutes, and twenty seconds they had finally agree on what date outfit he would wear well until Luke said something then it went back to the beginning. Harry sighed at this, but glad he had friends who cared about him.

****************************XxXxX***************************

Pansy was right about Draco. He called Blaise telling him what had happen. Blaise already knew but haven't told him yet. His fiancée told him when Harry called them a few hours back making him very happy for his best friend to find some love in his life. Once he got there Draco was a wreck pacing back and worth trying to figure out what kind of date they should go on. The clothes were all over the place making Blaise laughed to himself remembering when he was so nervous for his date with Hermione.

"If you keep doing that Draco then your rug would be worn out by your pacing," Blaise smirked walking over to the couch.

"Ha ha Blaise, I have no clue what activity I should take Harry on. Ah this is driving me nuts,"

"Then try this. What are Harry's favorite thing to do?" He pushed the idea at his stressed out friend.

Draco stopped in his track thinking what Harry liked. "Well he does love to cook, and I'm guessing he loves to fly and I know he has some stuff in his home that is girly." He smiled at some of his things.

Blaise shook his head at his love struck best friend. "See it wasn't that hard to think on what Harry liked right. Oh by the way I am spending the night."

"Why?"

"Out of the kindness of my heart I want to help you get ready for your date and tell you things not to say Harry. Like your ex guy lovers which was not a lot and other stuff too," Draco knew he had a point on what not to say to his dark angel. Now he has Harry in reach he didn't want to push him away. He cared so much for him; he just wanted everything to go right for his dark angel. "I already knew you were going on the date with Harry." He smiled. Draco stopped and looked him.

"Wait" He spoke while holding his left hand out in front of his best friend. "You already knew I was going on a date with Harry. Who else knows about this?"

"Me, Hermione, and Pansy, Ginny, Luna, and….." He went on. But he didn't know that Lavender was over there at Harry's house. He didn't tell Draco that piece of information about the girls was spending the night over there. He wanted to his friend's face when they get there tomorrow.

"Ok I get it. Everyone in our group then," He shouted.

"Well the Ron Weasley's doesn't know that Harry is dating you or his godfather know,"

Draco had to stop and think about this. He was going on a date with Harry's godfather Sirius. He would have to tell his cousin soon. After the date or the next day to tell him he was now dating Harry James Potter. Blaise was giving a strange look at him.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just have to be brave in front of my cousin Sirius. I just hope he would be happy for me and Harry dating. He can be scary when he is pissed,"

"I bet you'll be fine. Don't worry about now,"

"Thanks man,"

"That's shouldn't be problem. Now the real problem is trying to figure out what to wear plus on what your plans to do with Harry?" He smirked making the blonde pissed on what he said. Draco was just calm a few minutes ago and now stressing out again.

He was enjoying this and the blonde saw this throwing his clothes at him. Blaise laughed even louder at this. Once he regain his composure he looked at the clothes were thrown at him. The light bulb went off. Holding up Draco's close-cut shearling and a trim brown leather blouson jacket showed him this was the outfit for his date. Draco smiled knowing exactly what pair of clothes to go with that.

"Ok I've have the outfit then where should I take him," He said then kept on thinking with Blaise trying to figure out what would be the perfect first date with the raven Where he had a crush at the beginning of Hogwarts because it had to be great for his dark angel. Then something popped in his head. "Hey, there is a London Jazz Festival at the West End of London."

"That's a great idea. I didn't even think of that. Nice work. Well now you know where and what you're wearing. Then can we go to sleep now if you want to look fresh for your first date then we should sleep," He yawned making Draco yawn too. It was getting close to 11pm and he had to pick up Harry at noon. He was very pleased everything was falling into place. "Tomorrow will go smoothly." With that being said he and Blaise went to off to dream of their lovers or soon to be lover boyfriend.

****************************XxXxX***************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Will the girls finally decide on what clothes Harry should wear by wearing something sexy or something simple or both?

*****Who was the mystery person by the elevator?

*****Will the date go smoothly as Draco said it will or will it go downhill from there?

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**The Burrow** was the family home of the Weasley family. Located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, it was a thoroughly magical dwelling that became a second home to Harry Potter.

**Ottery St. Catchpole** is a small town located in Devon, England along the Otter River. The village has both a Muggle and a magical community, the latter quietly established after the passing of the Statute of Secrecy in the seventeenth century.[1] Wizarding families that live in or near Ottery St. Catchpole include the Weasleys, the Fawcetts, the Diggorys, and the Lovegoods.

**The ****Lovegood family** resides in a house shaped like a rook not too far from the Burrow, it is hidden amongst the hills and surrounded by gardens.

London Jazz Festival: London's largest celebration of music arrived in the capital this week with the London Jazz Festival. The ten day festival is a highlight of London's musical calendar, showcasing the best in Jazz from around the globe - and this year it is set to be bigger and better than ever. Providing a platform for international jazz superstars as well as up and coming British talent, the festival will see more than 280 events at 53 different venues around the capital, from concert halls to pubs and clubs, and even the odd palace! With so much to see in the bustling West End, why not head down to Chinatown to refuel between sessions?

Chinatown is located right in the heart of this year's festival with events at the nearby National Portrait Gallery, Westminster Reference Library and the legendary Ronnie Scotts, making it the ideal place to stop off for dinner. If you're lucky you might even catch one of your favorite Jazz legends dining in one of the many spectacular restaurants in the area!

(Just type in London Jazz Festival and you will find neat stuff there)


	9. Recipe 9

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

Wow this chapter had 12 pages…..sweet. enjoy my craziness of the Harry Potter world of mine.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch9******

Morning came and the girls were all spread out in the living room plus the little boy was cuddling beside his mother. When Harry came out of the shower no one was up yet. He walked into his room to get change then came downstairs to makes some breakfast when he saw the chaos. Everyone was like or somewhat on top of each other, well the limbs were. He laughed at the sight then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once he stated the smell snaked into the living room bring the sweet goodness scent into the girls plus the little boy. Luke woke up first stumbling a little bit then got his bearing. He walked over to Harry tugging on his apron with one hand while the other rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"Hey little man, Breakfast is done. Why don't you wake up mommy and the others ok," Harry said in a clam voice. Luke nodded and walked back into the living room. Luna was by the fireplace while Ginny was by one of the bookcase meanwhile Pansy took the couch. Hermione took the love seat and for Lavender took the lazy boy chair. It was a crazy maze to get to his mother. On the way he woke up everyone up for breakfast then finally getting over to his mother to wake her up. Once everyone stretched, fully wake they went to the bathroom and headed over towards the kitchen.

"Oh man Harry this smelled heavenly. I don't see why you haven't started your own business," Lavender said.

"I cook for fun and beside I work as the Auror. And I don't mind helping people," Handing her a plate of bacon on the side with scramble eggs with Swiss cheese along with sliced green pepper with mushrooms on top of the eggs.

The rest of the group got their plates enjoying the flavors Harry had cook for them. They all thought Harry would be a good husband who would make his husband fat just by eating his food. They all laughed at that then suddenly has a picture of Draco getting fat made everyone burst out into laugher making Harry and Luke confused on what was going on. The time was 10am having two hours left before Draco comes to pick him up on his first date. Everyone finished with their breakfast Lavender and Luna agreed on washing the dishes while Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione dressed Harry while Luke sat at the table watching his mom wash some dishes and color in his magical coloring book. Once Harry was upstairs and in his room the girls went to down on his clothes. They pulled out dark blue, blood red, and other colors sweaters out of his walk in closet. Ginny sat on the raven's bed giving thumbs up or thumbs down about the clothes Pansy and Hermione brought out. An hour and a half passed by looking for the tops and was no near the pants. He sighed at the girls fighting how this looks good on him then to its cold out and he needed to stay warm. Time was coming in fast for thirty minutes was left on the clock and no outfit for Harry. Draco would be there soon where Harry was not ready plus having the girls fuss over him. Harry sprawled out on his bed hearing them fight not until Ginny squeak. He pushed himself up with his elbow seeing a vest in her hand.

"Now what can we add with his black vest," Ginny smiled. The after she picked out the clothes everything came together. Hermione picked a long black jacket while Pansy choose gray and black strips short sleeves shirt. The shirt was very warm despite the short sleeves.

"_Finally_ the clothes are picked out and for me to change into them," He spoke grabbing the clothes plus finding a nice pair black pants to complete the outfit. Once he was in the bathroom Ginny called up the others from downstairs to see what they pick for Harry.

Luna carried Luke on her hip while Lavender was following from behind. Once they made it to the second floor the bath door open revealing a hot raven. Long black with a light gray inner lining jacket hugs around his waist by lending in gives us his Lord West 4-button black vest with his black Diesel Biowar belt. The vest was open seeing the gray and black strips short sleeves shirt. The gray makes his outfit pop among the black clothes he was wearing. His pants fit all the right curves on his body. He didn't wear his shoes yet giving him an inch taller when he wears them.

"Looking sharp Harry," Luna said with a smile. Luke smiled at his new look clapping his hands together.

"Awwwwwwww his green eyes and the gray are popping from all the black. I told you the vest ties it all together," Ginny proudly stated.

"Yeah, I'll give you that. He looks sharp better than the school years of Hogwarts," Pansy said. "At least he doesn't look emo." Having said that everyone laughed about it then went on to something else talk about.

"Awww my little Harry is going on a date. How cute looking so hot there," Hermione smiled then laugh making Harry blush at the compliment he was getting.

It was just in time when they heard the door knocked. Everyone stayed quiet until they heard another knocked at the door. The girls' squealed running downstairs making Harry worried about Draco when he saw the craziness of his home. He saw his shoes by the bathroom door trying to put them on as fast as he can before they opened the door. Once he has them on he ran down stairs seeing Draco and Blaise inside his home. He blushed at how hot Draco was wearing in his close-cut shearling and a trim brown leather blouson. Underneath that has his green and white diagonal strip vest with a cream color turtleneck. His dark green belt plays off his light cream tan pants. He has a forest green scarf around his jacket collar. Draco loved seeing his dark angel blush and he was guessing he must look good or shy about his first date with a guy. He walked over to him while everyone was sneaking out the front door.

"Like what you see Harry because I like what I see," He grinned making Harry blush even more. Harry was having a hard time speaking making Draco laugh. He thought Harry was being really cute. "Ready for our date my dark angel?" This made Harry snapped out it. He nodded then looking over if Hermione or Luna has advised on what to do. He looked he saw everyone was gone along with their stuff.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked stepping off the stairs making sure he has his wallet and his keys also trying not to trip over his own feet.

"Well I'm guessing they gave us some privacy,"

"Oh, sorry for surprising you by them being here," He blushed rubbing his neck with is right hand.

"Well Blaise was smiling all the way over here. I bet he knew they were at your place and wanted to see my face when I saw them. They got what they wanted. I was surprised by them being there. Oh by the way did they pick out your outfit?"

"Yeah they did. I didn't know I could combine my other clothes together with my other set of clothes,"

"Well you have good taste, but when I see you having simple style I thought you had no style or taste at all. I just have to come over and dress you myself instead of them dressing you," He winked at him making Harry blush again. "Aw I love making you blush. Now it's going to be my favorite pass time now. Won't that be fun, Harry," He laughed having Harry punch him his arm still blushing at what he said.

"So you are willing to come over here and dress me. Have fun with that. They took an hour and a half to put this outfit together," He said turning around giving Draco a look at him.

"Well I know fashion and know what looks good together. It shouldn't take me long to pull something together. Beside it gives me more time to spend with you,"

"Yes, it would nice. So where are you taking me, Draco?" He asked showing him out the door, so he can lock it.

"Well my dark angel it's a surprise. Just have to trust me then uh," Harry rolled his eyes at the pet name, but didn't complain. He needed to think of a pet name for him.

"Then I can't wait to see what you cooked up," Harry turned out the lights and locked his apartment door. They headed off to the elevator excited to go a date with the person who had a crush for so long. Once they were inside the elevator the music suck making them laugh at how lame it was.

"I want to try your cooking again. Your food is heaven,"

"Well then I'm glad you liked it so much and if you're good then I will cook for you again," After saying that he gave a sly smile just in time when the doors open. Draco just couldn't help it, but smile at his soon to be boyfriend.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Hey Ron, what's up with you?" Fred asked sitting at the dining table with his twin brother George on the other side of Ron. Ginny and Percy along with Bill and his family and Charlie came home on Saturday because Harry has news for the family. Harry is like a brother to the Weasley's family. He had his ups and downs with them, but in the long run he was glad he had a family who cared about him. Also he knows how a loving family feels like.

"It's Harry," Ron answered back. Ginny walked in when Ron spoke about Harry. She was heading off to met Hermione and the others for a mission.

The twins doesn't like when their little brother is in trouble, well most of the time. "What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny pitched in heading towards the fireplace to call Zabini's manor.

"Well I saw Harry and Draco talked about Draco picking him up like it was some type of date. Harry's straight. He dated Ginny," Ginny and the twins couldn't say anything because it wasn't there place to say it.

"Ah it must have been your imagination. Draco must have asked Harry to look over some reports for his potions from his lab." She looked over seeing the twins nodded their heads and smiled realizing they knew about those two but Ron didn't.

"Yeah you're right. That must be it. Sorry for worrying you guys. When are Bill and his family, and Charlie coming? I know Percy is here sleeping," Ron asked after taking his bite of toast.

"Well Bill and his family would be here at 11am while Charlie would be here at 3pm," Percy woke up from his sleep heading towards the kitchen table. With that being said Ginny said the Blaise's manor disappearing into a green flames. "Where did Ginny go? Does she know her families are coming?"

The twins just laughed making the two other red heads looked at each other then went back to their food. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing Ginny has some things to finish up before comes back with Harry that's all," Fred smile and then George smiled back making Ron and Percy feel uneasy. They looked at their food and felt they weren't hungry anymore.

Ron went upstairs to take a shower and pick up his girlfriend to bring over to meet his other siblings while Percy went back upstairs to get some work done before Bill and his family to come over. The twins were now alone while their parents were out getting food and little gifts for the little ones.

"Do you think it would go well for Harry telling the family that he was gay and now has a date with Draco?"

"How do you know for sure Harry is dating Draco? I know he liked him and same with Draco,"

"Well for one thing our little sister is up to something which might deal with Harry and Draco,"

Fred nodded to this making hmmm sounds he knows. "I just hope Ron can take the message well and I wonder if Lavender would take the news well too,"

"Did you see how he reacted when Ginny said it wasn't a date? He was pleased by it," George stated.

"Yeah you're right I just hope he would stay cool about the topic when it brought to the family's ear tonight. I know Bill and Charlie wouldn't mind Harry being gay nor dating Draco,"

"I hope. Speaking of Ron let's mess with him in the shower by putting slim potion in the bathtub," George held up a bottle potion from the lab. Yeah they shouldn't have made potions without Draco's knowledge, but they couldn't pass it up on pulling a prank on their dear brother.

Their prank shop still booming putting smiles and pissed look on wizards and witches and other magical creature faces. It was all thanks to their dear awesome brother Harry. They went upstairs hearing the shower going knowing the door was locked. Fred placed the _Alohomora_ spell by making in safely into the bathroom. With one final blow George poured the potion into the bathtub making the water turned green quickly. They bolted out of there meanwhile hearing Ron screaming at the twins. They were laughing so hard by holding their sides. Wiping the tears from the eyes they headed out the door to get some pranks from their store to give their two nieces and their nephew. The Weasley's families are huge, but Molly never minded it all just being around family made her happy from time to time. That's with all family including Harry and Bill's wife. There were some ups and downs with Molly and Fleur Isabelle Weasley née Delacour, but they put their difference side for Bill and the kids.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ginny made it the Zabini's manor only to see Pansy, Hermione and Blaise because Lavender was going on a date with Ron and get the chance to see more of his family members. Crabbe and Goyle were working on a project for the Auror, so they couldn't get in the fun on stalking Harry and Draco's date. Luna and her family were going over to Neville's family to spend some time with his grandmother. So Ginny knows why they weren't coming.

"Why are we stalking them?" Ginny asked again. She forgot the reason on why they need too.

"Well for starters Blaise told me Draco is taking Harry to the London Jazz Festival at the West End of London. It sounds really neat go and explore this festival," Hermione spoke all ready to go outside.

"Oh this is going to be good. I know Harry likes music and a good festival," Ginny grinned.

"Yes, I agree on its going to be fun. So are we doing this for fun or just spying on them," Pansy stated wrapping a dark blue scarf around her neck.

"What, going to a Jazz Festival or getting to spy on our friends," Hermione asked placing her hands on her hips. "I say both."

"I would lie saying the Jazz festival wouldn't be fun; however I would pick both too," He laughed leaving the manor with his friends. They all left the manor without delay not wanting to miss their first date. They thought about bring a camera, but deiced against because they didn't want to be caught on spying on them. Beside there were more reason why they wanted to spy on them plus they get the chance to go to a festival.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Draco and Harry were getting close to where they needed to be when he covered his dark angel eyes. Harry laughed at this little game. The blonde lend in he whispered softy. "We're here. Tell me what you hear and maybe smell too if you can?"

The raven thought it was an odd question, so he went along with it. He listened in carefully until he heard a familiar sound. A smooth tone danced in his ear where the music had a saxophone playing loudly joined by the base and the bongo drums. Next was the smell which was hard to pin point until he got a familiar smell of a dumplings with Chinese spices. Harry went into a smile knowing where he was at. Starting to love the surprised Draco was giving him.

"We're at the Jazz Festival today. I've totally forgot about this. Thank you for taking me. I love going down to Chinatown to see what they have," He said with so much joy in his voice. He grabbed Draco's hand off his bring them up in the air so he could hugged him.

Draco liked the hug between them plus there was a scent he couldn't put finger on it until he remembered what the smell of strawberry and lavender was making the blonde very pleased by this. It was Draco's favorite smell hints Pansy gave Harry the gifts. Draco didn't know about Pansy's plan on that. Once they went inside the festival things started to go well. There was a bunch of people there enjoying the festival. Harry saw Draco's hand making the blonde blush making his way towards his hand. They walked into the crowd enjoying the sites of the oriental buildings along with the London touches in the place. Draco was very happy to see his dark angel so happy. He made a wise choice by taking him here. Harry stopped all of a sudden and turned towards Draco. He had a serious look on his face. Draco didn't understand what changed in him. He hoped he didn't do anything wrong.

"Can we get something to eat before my stomach starts to growl?" He grinned. Draco let out his breath of relief. He was happy that the raven was upset at him or changed his mind about coming with him.

"Sure, do you know what you are in the mood for?" He asked then seeing Harry was shaking, so he pulled him over knocking the dark angel off balance and straight into the blonde's warm arms. Harry blushed at Draco did and now he felt warm not wanting to move from this spot. He was in heaven and loving the cologne he was wearing. He needed to know what type of cologne he was wearing, so he can get it later.

"Anything fine really just need something in my stomach," He looked up at his hot blonde. He loved when he was smiling it made his heart beat a little faster. Most time when he smile they were usually smirks.

They began to walk through the crowds to get something to eat while they were on the move it felt like they were being watch. Draco looked behind his shoulder but saw no one. He dismissed and pay attention to his dark angel. He looked towards his left seeing pieces of meat hanging through the window. A couple blocks down Harry saw something that made him smiled. It was to perfect when he saw the sign. The name of the restaurant was called Royal Dragon. He squeezed Draco's hand to get his attention showing him the restaurant he wanted to eat. Draco saw the title of the restaurant and laughed making Harry laughed too. Draco got to the door first opening it up for him. Harry rolled his eyes, yet smiled at this. They made it inside feeling the nice warm air then looking over where people are chatting with each other and sitting in front of the window by having people walked by the restaurant. The restaurant was very nice with their stain wood finish on the wall having a dark red color where the table has a nice shade of brown where the chairs have a dark gray color to them. A lady walked up to them asking how many there are. Draco said two and she lead them to a booth. Once they were settle in a waiter came by.

"Hi, my name is John and how my I help you, sir?" He asked eyeing Draco. John was ignoring Harry just giving his full attention on the blonde. Harry saw this and didn't like it. Draco saw what was going on and smiled inside his head how cute Harry was being.

"Can you give me some the Chinese House Jasmine Tea and I would like it hot? And for my _date_," He stressed at the end of his sentence. Harry smiled at what he was doing.

"I've the same as well please," He answered.

The waiter took the hint and headed off to get their drinks once he left Draco grabbed Harry's hand stroking it. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?"

"Uh well you got upset,"

"Well it's rude to flirt at their costumer," He pouted with a slight blush.

"Well I bet you won't mind if it was someone else that was getting hit on beside me, uh," He stated. Harry nodded at that, but still gave him it was still rude to ignore someone else who was at the table. "I'm glad you were jealous." Harry smiled at this. He was glad Draco was holding his hand because he squeezed it hard making Draco laugh and learned his lesson not to make the raven head upset.

"Just don't get used to it. Knowing Slytherin they are very possessive to the things they care about and want," Harry pointed out. Draco just stroked his hand.

"Yes, we are. I hope you can get use to it my dark angel and if I go overboard please let me know," He responded. Harry was please by hearing he would back off if he goes overboard on his possessiveness. Draco didn't want to piss Harry off with his possessiveness. He can't help it when his lover shakes his hips when he walks. Oh he knew he was doing that on purpose whenever he saw him. The way he smiles made him melt and his cooking he could just have orgasm every time he ate it. He will not let his prey go to anyone else or anything.

Harry and Draco saw the menu trying to figure out what to order. They decided on that they want. The waiter came back to the table bring their drinks and asked what food they want. They ordered stuff mixed meat dumplings which were spicy hot, mini Glutinous rice in Lotus leaves, and the Royal Draco special Cheung-Fun. John smiled taking their menu leaving the happy couple to their selves. They enjoyed each other company talking about the wedding of Hermione and Blaise which was coming up soon. October already passed heading in early November where on a Friday of next two weeks was going to take place for the wedding. Ten minutes passed and the food came by. The food looked very delicious making Harry hummed when he took a bite of the Royal Dragon special. Draco ate some too where he was sitting seeing his dark angel enjoying his meal.

"Will you stop staring at me making be blush?" He expressed.

"Can't help it. You look so cute when you're humming when you eat. Beside remember what I told you I like making you blush. It's my favorite thing to do when you are around me," He gloated taking a sip of his tea. Harry sighed, but smiled at him. They stayed there for a while enjoying their meal and the warmth of the restaurant.

****************************XxXxX***************************

Not too far from the restaurant someone of Harry and Draco knew was walking around enjoying the sites. Hermione was having fun at the festival where Pansy and Ginny seeing the shops there. Blaise was stuck with the ladies; however never minded if it was Hermione at his side.

"We almost got caught when Draco looked over his shoulder," Ginny babbled.

"Well it was Blaise fault who getting to close to them," Pansy pointed out.

"Excuse me, me for seeing something I like at one of the shops," Blaise said having his arm around Hermione. Then Ginny noticed something from the corner from her eye. It wasn't good news at all. It was Oliver Wood and he was here enjoying the festival too. She didn't like the feeling of him being here and where Harry was.

"Guys, I have some bad news and you won't like it," Ginny spoke up.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Well I saw Oliver Wood here," Ginny said.

"This is not good, not good at all. We need to do something, so he won't ruin Harry's and Draco's date," Pansy insisted.

"Yes, we need to keep him away from them," Hermione said.

They set the mind in motion to keep Oliver away from them. Now just to get Oliver out of the way but how until Blaise had an idea. He brought the others in a circle saying how the plan would work out. They all agree it was very clever and sly. They walked over to him who was eating a warm bun with meat inside. Oliver looked seeing Ginny and Hermione. He still felt uneasy with Blaise and Pansy being there, but he didn't want to seem rude.

"Hello everyone, enjoying the festival I see," Oliver said.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I would love to join this little group. Will be Harry be coming?" He asked. This time Ginny spoke up. She never liked him when she first met him. She must keep him away from Harry.

"No, he's busy with some important stuff," She growled softy not letting him hear it.

He didn't say anything afterwards and followed them around the festival. Now the group has to figure out a way to keep him from not seeing Harry at this festival. They had to keep their out for the raven and the blonde. It was a good thing it was cold out where everyone are bundle up plus there was a lot people here. Few hours passed enjoying the music and the shopping until Pansy saw Harry holding hands with Draco and he kissed the raven's hand. She poked Ginny on her side making her pissed when she did that only to realize why she did it. Oliver was just about to turn where Harry and Draco was. Ginny had to come up with a lie or something to make him look her way.

"Hey Oliver what do you think of my coat?" She objected slowly spinning around where Pansy making sure Harry and Draco were out of the way in time.

"It fits you nicely Ginny and I like the dark blue on you," He noted.

"Thanks," She fake smiled then looking over at Pansy seeing she gave a thumbs up saying he didn't see them. When that was happening Hermione and Blaise was looking inside one of the shops.

Ginny looked at her watching reading it was four o'clock and she and Harry needed to be at the Burrow soon. The whole reason for going there was because of Harry's speech. Ginny told the others that it was getting late and needed to be home to see the other family members that were coming into town. They all said their good-byes and one by one said they too needed to go. So Oliver headed home not realizing he was only a few feet away from his target….Harry. Ginny was running through the crowd looking for the raven head. There right by a toy cart was Harry buying gifts. She shouted at him catching him off guard to see her here. She made it over breathing really hard.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Harry asked holding the gift up to his chest.

"We need to go the Burrow because it's four o' clock well it's now," She looked at her watch then back at Harry. "It's four-thirty. The speech you need to give."

Harry totally forgot he needed to tell the Weasley that he was gay. He was having so much fun with Draco he forgot the time. He looked over at Draco not wanting to leave him. He had idea and wonder if he would go along with it.

"Draco, do you mind if you go with me to the Burrow, so I can tell the family I'm gay and dating you," The raven pleaded with his eyes. Draco knew he had lost with those eyes of his. Who can really? He walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Sure, I don't mind at all my dark angel," He replied. Harry felt at ease for Draco coming with them to the Burrow.

"Now Draco I need you to behave when we go alright," Harry gave a stern look.

"I promise I won't do anything to upset you unless I'm provoked then all bets are off," Draco responded with a serious tone. He doesn't like o be pick on from what tried so hard to fix.

"Well I hope it doesn't go that way and heaven forbids if it goes that way then I will step in," He was still in Draco's arms when he kissed him again making sure he would be taken care of when they get there.

"Ok you two are we done or should you two go and get a room," Ginny mocked placing her hand on her hips. Harry blushed at the statement at what she said.

"Oh it would be nice just to take him to a private room and kiss him all over; however we have to go. Shall we," Draco laughed seeing as Harry couldn't speak at what was deliver and punched him in his arm. "If this goes on then I would have to say I'm being abused in this relationship. Oh what the headlines say now. The great hero being mean to Draco Malfoy." He teased kissing Harry on the cheek. Again Harry punched him in his right arm. Draco just smiled and laughed again at him being cute.

"Can you two move along? We're going to be late you know," She barked tapping her foot on the ground. It wasn't a mean bark just enough to get them going. So they headed off to the Burrow not knowing if Ron and the other members would accept his news.

****************************XxXxX***************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Will Harry continue more dates with Draco or was it the last one?

*****Will Ron tries to over look Draco's past and be friends with him for Harry's sake?

***** Will the group of friends of Harry's and Draco stop stalking or should they continue on their stalking ways?

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Fleur Isabelle Weasley née Delacour **was a French, part-Veela witch, daughter of Monsieur and Apolline Delacour and elder sister of Gabrielle.

**Veela** are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand.

They have been known to take jobs as cheerleaders for leading Quidditch teams, including the Bulgarian team during the Quidditch World Cup. Other hints also point to Veela being of Eastern European origin, although the Delacour sisters, who are from France, are proof that they can be found all over Europe.

It was shown by Fleur Delacour that Veela-hair is, as a magical substance, suitable as a core for wand manufacture. Mr. Ollivander notes that he personally never used it as the product tends to be temperamental.

**Auror** is a member of an elite unit of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic trained to capture Dark wizards and witches. Auror training is very difficult and intensive, so there are few qualified applicants. No Auror had been taken on for three years prior to 1995, though Nymphadora Tonks stated that she qualified the year before, meaning she was probably one of the last candidates taken on.

The **Royal Dragon** is one of the more reasonably priced restaurants in London's ever-popular Chinatown. Here the dim sum is a particular favorite, especially with the regular Chinese clientele, so clearly the quality and authenticity is high. What's more the atmosphere is friendly and the service efficient, making this a popular place to eat. They also have a Karaoke inside there. (30 Gerrard Street  
London W1D 6JS, United Kingdom)


	10. Recipe 10

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

**Info:** Now I know I suck at grammar and spelling, (yay for spell check on work and the dictionary)….If you found any mistake then let me know so I can fix them right away so the other readers don't have to suffer through my craziness. Please and thank you. Take care.

**Oh P.S **there will be lime and lemon and lots of fluffy in the plot of a story, so there will be one don't worry, wait oh yeah the lime will be in the next chapter. So keep watch and review like mad also faving would be nice too. Lol yes on those. ^_^ What can't help it?

I hope you're enjoying my yaoi express of Harry Potter world. Thanks for the faving and reviewing. It made my day when I check on here. Thanks to all of you who basically should know you are. Yay ^_^. Wow, 13 pages on here, on with the story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch10******

Harry, Draco and Ginny made it to the Burrow at five o' clock sharp. The Weasley family was in the living room waiting for Ginny's and Harry's arrive not knowing Malfoy was coming into their home. It would have been the first time a Malfoy ever stepped into the Burrow home. They snuck into the kitchen not letting the others see them because they had their reason for it.

"Ok Draco, you wait here and let Harry do his thing and when he said…," Ginny whispered.

"I'm dating," Harry finished the statement.

"That's where you showed up. Ok now Harry shape up then let them have it," She smiled pushing him out towards her family.

"Thanks Ginny for the pep talk. Wish me luck that there will be no chaos," Harry smiled weakly waving his hand from behind his shoulder.

"I hope so," Ginny spoke softly.

Draco kept quiet looking around the Weasley's home. It was different from his home way different in his mind, yet it said home sweet home. He was alone in the manor with on one to share it with. He hoped Harry would bring some light into his dark loneliness. He gave Harry a hug before Ginny pushed him away. He really hoped things will go at least ok. He knew it would have bumps in the way, but isn't that what relationships is about.

"Hey Harry, looking well as always," Bill shouted while getting up to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you and your family," Harry responded with a smile. "Oh I've something the little ones." The kids were excited to get something from their uncle Harry.

The kids loved their gifts saying thank you to him. Harry was pleased they liked it. The pair of troublemakers already gave the kids their gifts. The children of the Weasley were spoiled when it's a given time which was now. Ginny sat next to Lavender whispering how the date went with Harry and Draco. She smiled knowing how well it went at that moment looked back at Harry who was trying to stay calm on the news he was about to give. The children went upstairs to play with their new toys leaving the adults to discuss about their boring lives. Oh how wrong they were about being boring. Once the children left all bets are off on the discussing that was about to take place.

"Harry you have to try these new jellybeans the twins created at their shops. You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "Fred and George had put some crazy flavors in there! Good luck buddy." Patting him the back handed him a little bag of jellybeans.

"Thanks for the heads up," He grabbed one jellybean placing in his mouth. The next thing happen Harry was suspired how good it was. He looked over the twins and they were pleased by their brother's response. Before the raven got in words wise Fred took over.

"I'm glad you liked it. The flavor you just tried was red velvet cake. We're thing adding it the wedding as party favors," Fred said.

"I think it was brilliant, plus helping the company for more crazy fun ideas for the jellybeans," Harry ate another one from the bag. He loved how it tasted better than other gross ones.

"Those are yours Harry. A gift and we have one for Hermione too when you see her," George said handing the little bag of beans. Harry placed them into his jacket's pocket along with his.

"How's Hermione doing lately? Does she need help with anything?" Molly asked.

"Let me see….ah yes, she said that everything is taken care of except for one small detail," Harry explained. Molly was hoping to have some part in the wedding. "She needs help on what to do when she gets pregnant. She wanted both side of the story. One from her mom and one from you to compare on what she could do for more than one kid."

"Never knew she had it in her to want more kids after dealing with us so much," Fred laughed.

"Well I will give her a call letting her know how to deal with more children when she gets pregnant," Molly answered wanting to help in the wedding, but was ok with how the fact she gets to help raise and give advice about raising multiple babies.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Draco was so bored waiting alone in the kitchen. He was sitting down at the table rather than standing the whole time. He had a feeling it would take forever for them to get to the point on why he was there. Never in his life has he had been bored at someone else house. Yeah he had explored the whole kitchen, but come on how many times does he has to count the plates that were stack on the counter or even on how many wood grains on the table. He placed his forehead on the table wondering how many more minutes or even hours to let Harry introduce him to everyone. He just hoped everything would run smoothly or at least be level headed about the issue at hand.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Everyone in the room started laughing at the joke George pulled, but Percy didn't get it. Harry was on the floor with tears in his eyes and even Draco in the kitchen chuckled at the joke. Ah he remembered that joke when he went to Paris with Blaise along with his Slytherin gang. It was dirty; however it was a good joke to tell at the given time.

"How was that funny?" Percy asked trying to wrap the joke around his smarty head of his.

"Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if wearing Dobby's tea cozy or better yet danced naked in front of him," Fred chuckled trying to keep it together. No matter how many time he heard that joke it made him burst out into tears.

"That is one strange joke, brother," Charles pointed out.

"Yeah, no kidding. It was a good thing the kids are upstairs playing with their toys. They would repeat to the other kids then we would have a problem on our hands," Ron said.

"I thought about that too, oh well. Glad the kids weren't here to that," George laughed wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Where in the world did you hear that joke?" Ron asked.

"I heard it from Draco inside the potion's lab while waiting on one of the potions to be done," George said never getting tired of that joke.

"Wow, got me. I didn't even know I would laugh at the joke. Could you dear," Bill asked still thinking the joke again shaking his head with a smile.

"No, but I have heard it before up in Paris when I was visiting my sister," Fleur Isabellechuckled.

"You might have heard from him when he was up there for work," Fred said.

"Wait really, never knew he had it in him," Harry said finally stopped laughing. Arthur thought it was funny until he saw his wife then went back onto something else.

"Hey Charles, how's the dragons doing up there?" Arthur asked one of his most proud sons.

"Everything is going well. There was a new birth of rare Crystal Blue dragon yesterday. Also the Shadow dragons are going into their mating seasons today. That's why I couldn't come yesterday because I was setting up some supplies for my coworkers," Charles added.

"Thanks ok son. Glad you could make it. Well there was a reason why we're all here aren't he dear," Arthur spoke.

"Yes, there is a reason why we're all here together. Wasn't Harry was the one who needed us here for a speech of some kind," Percy interjected. "Why did you and Ginny take so long to here?" Everyone was wondering why Ginny and Harry took so long and right when Harry was about to explain Ron had something to say.

"I've heard one of our coworker said that you were dating, but she didn't get a good look at your partner," Ron announced.

"Well she's right that I'm…..," Again Harry was interrupted by Molly not Ron again.

"How wonderful that you are back into game of dating? I was about to wonder if I wouldn't get any kids from you Harry," Molly exclaimed.

"Now who's the lucky lady," Arthur said. Ginny laughed so loud at the statement and even Lavender laughed softly too. So did the twins, Bill and his wife, and Charles. Basically most of the Weasley family laughed. "What's so funny you guys?" Trying to figure out what was so bloody funny. Molly was thinking the same thing.

"Let Harry explain this one dad," Ginny chuckled covering up her mouth. There was going to be show whether or not it was good or bad. She couldn't wait to see her parent's and Ron's faces about the news. Everyone who had laughed was thinking the same thing; however Bill and his wife, and Charles weren't around Harry so much. Yet might get some clues on how he lived his life. "Now, no one interrupt Harry ok." She felt bad for Draco being stuck in there for so long. At least he was being a good sport about it.

"Thanks Ginny. My partner is very sweet to me and worked really hard at what he does," Harry expressed with a steady tone. Neither Ron nor his parents caught on he said he was his partner. "The person I'm dating is," Right when he said that Draco sighed in relief that he could come out. He walked out of the kitchen walking up towards Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Ron's mouth fell open making him an easy target where the flies could easily to fly in there. The flies were getting ready to fly in there to have a party with their friends not caring Harry was gay or dating a Slytherin. All they wanted was to party and eat anything they could land on. The flies didn't even know how they got there, but it didn't matter. They were going to a party inside of Ron's mouth until Ron closed his mouth making the flies sad leaving the house finding a new place to hang out. For Arthur and Molly they were in deep thinking then nodding to themselves on the aspect about Harry came out saying he was gay. Harry has told them about his relationship with Draco and well…the ones who knew Harry was gay they simply knew by watching how he did things _really_ the lack of interest in women after he had dated Ginny. Everyone was silent for a little bit when they heard a boom upstairs where the children were laughing that's when Molly spoke up first.

"My speculation leaves many questions unanswered about you being gay. How did you know you were into men? Nevertheless now and days men can take one potion which could bring a child into their lives. The sad part is finding the ingredient for it plus knowing how uses them correctly which no one has even tried in the past five hundred years. I would be sad on not having kids from you, but," Molly stopped for a little bit taking the news in a little better. "I'm glad you are happy; however it will take me some time to get use to this."

"I'm betting Snape might be able to make the potion to make men have babies," Draco added. "With the skills he has it would be no problem."

"Well Draco you are good as Snape when it comes to potions," Fred spoke. This made the blonde's ego a little big, just a little.

"I would also agree with Molly on this one due to the fact on the time I went to Hogwarts for the Triwizard cup. I've noticed he was being a little off with the ladies rather than the boys from Durmstrang Institute. I thought he was just shy until I overheard him talking about a guy who he had a crush to his owl," Fleur Isabellereplied. Harry thought he was safe at his hiding place at Hogwarts, but he was wrong which doesn't matter anymore now because he has his crush right beside him.

Arthur patted his wife back on the couch looking at Harry smiling at him. Harry knew he was ok with and same with Molly only for them they have to get used it which was fine with him. Not everyone would be ok with it. The raven head knew this could happen. Ginny was that way too. She just needed to let sink in for a little and asked if it was her fault that made the raven head turn gay. He said no it wasn't, because he wanted to be fair with Ginny. After a few days he told her she was ok with it and was glad they were friends again not losing each other. Harry looked over at Ron was still quiet this made him worried. He knew Draco and him didn't get along very well when they were little. Draco let go of Harry's waist walking over towards the kitchen to get him and his dark angel a chair. He knew it would be a while not wanting to stand for so long. Draco disappeared into the kitchen that's where Ron's voice let out.

"Are you mad Harry? We're talking _Malfoy_ here," Ron stress about the Malfoy part.

"Yeah so, what's your point?" Harry spoke with one of his eye brows up while crossing his arms. The rest of the family knew this wasn't going to go well. Ron's temper was like a volcano. They all knew it was true on his reaction to things when they get a little uneasy at times. Lavender wouldn't have any of it that was towards her or the people she cares about. It was a good thing Harry in the list.

"The same one who made our lives a living hell back at Hogwarts," Ron pointed out all the bad deeds he has done to them.

"Yes, he did those things, but now he has changed for the better. He worked really hard at what he does," Harry said fighting back because Draco wasn't here to defend himself. Ron refused to believe Malfoy was capable of changing for the better.

"I don't trust him. He might have some type of plan to make you do something or he blackmailed you into this false relationship," Ron objected. "I'm still getting used to the fact that you're gay now. You should have gone after Oliver Wood." Ginny wondered how Ron knew he was gay until she remembered from the Daily Prophet said the Quidditch captain announcing he was gay. The family was staying out of the fight until there were something went over the line. "He's better than slimy snake any day. You should try to give Oliver a chance. You two have so much in common than Malfoy."

Molly and Arthur said they were going to check on the children making sure they won't be hearing some yelling any time soon knowing their son Ronald and for Harry they don't know when he will burst. Fred looked at George then looked at his brother Fred. They both have twisted smile on their face. Ginny looked over at them knowing something was up. The twins have a devilish plan going through their heads. The parents went upstairs casting a silent charm inside the living room.

"Wow Ron, I didn't know you were after Oliver like that," Fred grinned.

"Sorry Lavender that you have to find out that our little brother Ronald was gay for Oliver Wood or Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute. Hey funny how his last name mean Wood where he…..," George didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Ginny stopped him. Harry was happy when she did.

"I really thought Ron would go after Viktor Krum instead after the nonstop about him then he came to Hogwarts which got worst. Wow, he couldn't pick between Wood or Krum," Fred laughed at the last name and the rest of the family rolled their eyes at him and George.

"You don't want to bottle your anger up like that, Harry, let it all out," Fred said beaming on how well Harry was trying to hold back, but one more push would topple over like a tea kettle. Like on a cold winter morning when having the first thing was having a nice cup of green tea or other types that would fancy one's taste. "There might be a couple people fifty miles away who didn't hear you. So let have it."

"You're not helping Fred," Ginny scolded him. Fred raised his hands in the air in defect.

"Shut up you two. I'm happily fine being with Lavender thank you very much. I want Harry to be happy with Oliver rather than that death eater Malfoy. How could you pick the death eater? We're you drunk doing stupid thing and mangled a relationship with low life…..," Ron spat. Draco was getting pissed off at what Ron was saying about him. It shouldn't get him, yet telling Harry he was dumb on picking him made him even more pissed off. His eyes went dark gray which is never a good sign for anyone. He was listening behind the door. Ron forgot Draco was in the other room getting Harry and himself a chair. He caught himself wondering why Harry hasn't said anything to defend him. He was getting upset seeing how Harry might rethink on what Ron said and go after Oliver instead. Yeah, they both have lots in common than Draco, but he will be damn if Oliver would get his dark angel.

All Draco wanted was to make his dark angel happy even at the cost of his own. Yeah, he may be a Malfoy and one thing he knows about being a Malfoy was always make your partner happy and looking good too. Draco's father wasn't like in the beginning, but soon after he had joined the Dark Lord he changed for good. Now for Harry he tried to keep his anger under control when they went to Hogwarts. He knew he had let it slip from one thing to another. Time to time Ron or anyone would piss him off. He doesn't act upon it unless it involved someone he cared about then all bets are off. This was this time when all bets are off and Ron needed to find a safe place to be.

"Do you _think_ - do you _think_ I give a - I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared. "Draco said he was sorry to me and Hermione too when he got the chance. Now with your horrible attitude towards him I wonder if he would say sorry to you. If he did he's a bigger man than you are Ron. I thought you were my friend." He was pacing back and forth in front of the others. Then he looked back at Ron again. "Damn Ron, even you girlfriend was fine with it knowing me and Draco went was going out. She even spent the night at my place helping me." He shouted again. His voice was getting sore. By this time Draco didn't bring the chairs he stopped by Harry's side. Harry felt Draco was by him again. The raven was getting dizzy from the yelling that's where the blonde placed his hands on his dark angel's shoulder to stop him from falling. "I want you to say sorry to him right now. Draco has improved himself over and over making up what had happen in the past. You should let it go and try to get along."

"Get passed it! Get passed it! Are you nuts? He made our lives hell saying things about _my family_ and _you_ and _Hermione_," Ron barked when he pointed the finger at the only blonde inside the Burrow house. Harry was about to say something when Draco rubbed his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"You-complete-ass-Ronald-Weasley!" Ginny roared having Lavender to calm her down too. It wasn't working at all. She was so pissed at her older brother Ron for being so damn narrow minded. Harry was happy now and she doesn't want that to be taken that away from him. "I will not calm down!"

"Ron, Ginny, you two need to calm down before you get headaches," Bill warned them.

"My husband is right. Ron you should be happy for Harry. Of all the stuff he went through I'm shock he still standing before us," Fleur Isabelle pitched in. She didn't like when people are yelling and she knew how the Weasley's tempter can go off. She was happy her husband Bill hasn't shown that side to her or the kids. She would never want to see it.

"I'll apologized for some of what I did back then; nevertheless I won't forgive you for taking Harry away from me when we were little," Draco pointed out. It was close to an apologized you can know the rest of them inside the living room knew. Ron didn't accept it.

"You did that on your own not me," Ron spat. Oh this made Draco super pissed knowing he knew part of it was his fault, but Ron laughed at his name when he told Harry for the first time. Harry grabbed his hand squeezing it and looking into his face telling him it will be ok. Draco relaxed making Harry feel a little at ease.

"You know how hard for Draco to say sorry and that's the closest we can see it far from what he does for the love ones he cared about," Lavender spoke trying to calm her boyfriend down. "Draco has changed, just give him a chance. Harry should be happy and what I can see and been told. He's very happy to have Draco by his side. So I need you to suck it up you hear me Ronald Weasley!" Lavender was placing her foot down on the matter. Ron was so red it matched his hair. He got up leaving the house to cool himself down. "Maybe some fresh air would do him some good." She nodded to that.

"You are one brave woman or one stupid woman to be dating our brother," Ginny said. The Weasley siblings nodded their heads to this statement. Lavender just told him it's like it was nothing because she had to an uncle who would blow his top whenever he gets mad. They all thought she was a saint making her blush. It was already dark out where Harry and Draco were saying good-bye and sorry at the same time. They too said their good-byes to the Weasley group and said sorry for what had happen.

Draco took Harry up to his apartment door wondering if Harry would change his mind about dating him. "Wasn't that lovely visit to the Weasley home?" He tried to put on a fake smile for Harry not wanting to worry.

"Yes, it was all the good fun. I had some feeling it would end badly," Harry sighed placing his key into the lock.

"I wouldn't say it was all bad. Cheer up. If you were too…," Draco said. He didn't want to say the last few sentences out loud if he did it would hurt him. Harry saw a sad look on his face worried about the Oliver thing thinking he should be with him instead of his hot blonde. He has another thing coming to him if he would date Oliver. The only way Harry would ever thought about dating Oliver if his hot blonde would cheated on him, so when that's happen Harry wouldn't function right. But Harry knew he wouldn't cheat on him because the blonde was crazy about him. Harry knew Draco wanted him for so long and same with him on wanting Draco. His wish came true. Harry finally got the door open then turning towards the sad looking Malfoy. He grabbed the collar of his coat smacking their lips together. They went at for about three minutes straight. They had to breathe at some point and when the time came Harry pushed Draco softy back giving him a sexy wink. "Thanks for the date and still loving your outfit. Sweet dreams my hot stud dragon. Talk to you later." Without anymore words the door closed. It was a good thing no one was there in the hallway.

Draco was on cloud nine finally knowing Harry still wanted to keep him. "Oh I will have sweet dream, my dear dark angel of my heart." He pushed the elevator button disappearing behind big metal doors with a stupid grin on his face.

****************************XxXxX******************************

At five o'clock at the café of Magic in London where the muggles go and enjoy the coffee along with other products. It was a big café famous for the bands playing up on stage. The local said the food was delicious along with their coffee. Oliver and his friends were by the café window talking about the past and the Quidditch. They wanted Oliver to be happy and settle down. A woman with long black hair walked up to them wanting to say hello.

"Hey Cho, how are you?" Oliver asked with a smile getting up to give her a hug.

"I'm doing well. How about you?" She replied.

"I'm doing well too. Do you want to take a sit with us or do you need to go somewhere?" He questioned.

She brought another chair over and began to chat about the past and how there were doing up now with their lives. He was complaining how Harry wouldn't have coffee with him. He just want to get to know some more. He really liked Harry a lot.

Cho said placing her hand on his shoulder. "It wouldn't be long when Draco would slip up. Knowing his past relationship would bond to show up."

"That's true for sure," Oliver said taking a sip of his coffee. His other friends said he shouldn't worry and find someone else who will make him happy.

"I didn't know Harry was gay, well after that one time or was it," Jordan said trying to remember by lending back on the booth. He thought by doing this would help him remembered better.

"Still I can't wrap my head around it. That goes for you too Oliver saying to the world you're gay," Cho pointed out.

"What can I say the ladies don't hold my value as the men do? Don't get me wrong some witches are fine, but I rather to sticks with blokes. Beside don't worry I won't hit on you guys," Oliver laughed finishing up his coffee. They talked some more about how the game was going and how nice it was to have a break. They were enjoying the music while being with good company. Oliver thought it would be a good place to take Harry even if he was taken doesn't mean he still couldn't be friends with him.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The next day from the news after math with the fight inside the living room took place Hermione found out by Lavender what Ron did. She was upset on the fact how he treated Harry and Draco who worked hard after the war ended by making a better life for them. She sighed on the couch talking to Lavender some more until she had idea to explain to Ron about Draco some more or at least have some respect for him even if they won't become friends. She called up Luna and Neville, along with some other people would help bring good case about the relationship between Harry and Draco. Blaise was out of town for the week for work along with a surprised for his future wife. Hermione told everyone to meet at called Magic café in London. Everyone came to the café grabbing a table in the back of the place. Now they were waiting on the Longbottoms, Ron, and Lavender to come.

"Hey, I can see them!" Ginny waved her arms showing where they were. They made it to the table sitting down next to Ginny who was on the left of her and Neville sat next to his wife.

"What took you two so long?" Pansy asked.

"Oh we got Harry to babysit Luke for us while we came out. Don't worry he doesn't know nor does Draco," Neville spoke.

"Now on Ron and Lavender now," Dean said. Five minutes later they showed seeing the other were in the back corner. They sat down next to his sister on the right.

"Ok, down to business. Ron just listened to what we have to say then you can decided on what to do with Harry and Draco," Hermione spoke with a serious tone.

"So that's why you brought me down here," Ron sighed then looking over at his girlfriend seeing her pissed look. He doesn't like when she has a piss look. "Fine I'll listen to what you guys have to say on the matter."

"That's the spirit Red," Lavender kissed him on the cheek. Dean makes fun of Ron's pet name. Everyone laugh how Ron wanted to beat the crap out of Dean for making fun of it. Ron blushed then waiting to the chat about Harry and Draco to start, so they can drop poking fun at his pet name.

"How in the world Harry started liking Malfoy," He questioned. "I thought he was into girls not men. He was dating you sis, so he can't be gay." He tried to wrap his mind around his best friend was gay.

"Just because it's taken you years to notice, Ron doesn't mean no one else has spotted it! I can tell he was over heals for Draco let alone liked guys better than females." Hermione said.

"How did you come to that conclusion Hermione?" Dean asked.

"Well for starters I was always around him when I wasn't in the library studying or doing homework. Harry wouldn't shut up about Draco did this and that. It went on and on. This is where I knew he had a little something for the blonde when he said this 'would give anything to be alone with him and teach him a lesson'," She ranted.

"That goes for Draco about Harry too," Pansy pitched in. She was surrounded by Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw.

"WAIT!" Ron shouted making people at the café looking at him strangely then went back to what they were doing. "I was there when he said that. He was pissed when he said it, not a crush thing."

"Did you see how he stressed the words plus reading between the lines," Hermione pointed it out on how easy it was if you weren't paying attention.

"What word or words did he stress?" Ron asked.

"Well remember that you were pissed too, so you would have caught on. He stressed these words '_give_ _anything to be alone with him'_. Now by stressing those words he was into Draco," She smiled having everyone around the table made them think then nodded their heads on the meaning behind it.

"I still don't trust Draco. I bet he's up to something and using him for something. I'm looking after Harry here. Are you not worried he would do something bad to him?" Ron demanded.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose. Before you where it has to be your way or the nothing at all," Luna pitched in. Ron was shock how she could speak like that. Pansy smiled at what the Ravenclaw girl did giving her a thumbs up for it.

"Blimey, Luna, there's a time for getting a smart mouth here," Ron said.

"Well this is now. You don't go and insult Draco like that," Neville said defending Draco and his wife. "Yes, in the past he was a brat, but now he's change and you should give him a chance."

"When the world finds out when Harry comes out being gay. He would make the women across London cried while the some gay men cheered," Dean laughed. The others laughed too at the thought.

"Why are we even here in the first place?" Ron stressed.

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" Ginny said.

"Oh no, Ron," Dean's tone was very sarcastic. Then he went back to being serious. "No, this is exactly where we wanted you to end up is to help you understand your best friend better. He has shown his other side which must be hard for him not telling you that he is gay. Give him some slack. If he's happy with Draco then let him be. If Draco does break Harry's heart then we will kick his ass, ok. Problem solved. Now I want to get some sweets before we leave here. I've heard they have the best cakes."

"Fine, I'll try to get along with Draco for Harry's sake," Ron pouted. Lavender smiled kissing him on the cheek again. Ron sighed. He was happy his girlfriend wasn't mad at him anymore. Two tables away from the group someone was listening in on them then getting up leaving the café behind on what was been heard.

****************************XxXxX***************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Will Harry continue to go on more dates with Draco or was it the last one?

*****Will Ron tries to over look Draco's past and be friends with him for Harry's sake?

*****Could Oliver get the chance to hang out with Harry and not being like a date?

*****What surprised Blaise has set for Hermione?

***** Is the person that was two tables away from the group good or bad person?

I know the fly thing was odd, but I was on a train to Chicago visiting my family and my grandpa in the hospital. I thought about how people said if you leave your mouth open too long then flies would go in there. I just played with the idea, so I hope you don't think of me as too weird if so then what can I do ^_^….wait I do ….. just kidding or I'm I, yeah I'm kidding . It's boring to be the same and not so random when the time is given to us.

Man *wipe the sweat from my forehead* trying to make sure everything is there and doesn't have too much of a problem is hard work. I give props for those all the betas out there for reading people's stories. I bet it is fun to read them and hard work at the same time. So claps for all those betas out there. Keep up the good work and do your best.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Durmstrang Institute** is a wizarding school. It is located in the northernmost regions of either Sweden or Norway,[1][2] though it has taught students from as far afield as Bulgaria. Durmstrang was one of the three schools that competed in the Triwizard Tournament in the 1994–1995 school year. It is an old school, having existed since at least 1294. The students at the school wear fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes.


	11. Recipe 11

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

Yay it took 13 pages to be done. Sorry for taking this long, just had to come with a another date with just them and no one else watching them. This time no beta so hang in there, so please forgive me whaaaaaaaaa…wait so here something that will make you happy. Is this below here.

There is a **Lime** with some or more cute **fluff** in this chapter. If you don't like two males getting it on half way then don't read this if you don't mind. I hope I wasn't too hard, but just letting everyone knows about the **Warning in bold **letting you when it is coming saying the start and when it is all done. You can skip it if need be. Hope you like this and makes you laugh.

Last thing: school is here and it will take me away from the awesomeness of this story but I will keep uploading this story, so no worries ok .^_^. Thanks for staying with me and reviewing everyone. On with the story….. **in 3,2,1**…..

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch11******

Ron tried to get along with Draco at work and outside of work. Draco just wanted it to stop because it was driving him nuts for example. One day Draco was left alone with Ron where Harry asked Lavender to help him upstairs with some color choices for his bedroom. Once they disappeared upstairs there was the longest silent between them. They kept looking at each other then looking away from each other. They talked some just simple things really. Harry and Lavender came back down making both males very happy to see them. Ron and Lavender left Harry's apartment happy because Lavender was getting the chance to help color schemes with the new bed spread. Harry told her it would be getting done next week after the wedding was over. Just six more days until Hermione's and Blaise's wedding.

But for Draco he wanted his lover to be happy and the red head was in Harry's life friend, so he just have to put up with it and try to be friends the red head. He didn't have a problem with the other red heads in the Weasley's family which made Ron pissed _if_ he finds out which he won't. Draco and Harry have been dating eight days after the fight with Ron and the Jazz festival at Chinatown. It was Harry's turn to invite Draco over to his place. They switched off and on where some dates they stay at home or see a movie or even better Harry's favorite was going to see the ballet. Harry was pushing Draco out the door telling him to be by here at seven o' clock, so he can get ready for their date today. The blonde laughed kissing him on the lips then leaving to his home.

"Now I've to take a shower and find a movie to watch for our date and make dinner," He walked to his new TV and DVD player. He just bought it yesterday with Hermione who also bought one. It was on sale making them very happy and the owner of the store too. It was a muggle thing making Blaise confused on what it does. She told him not to worried about which he did. He got over to his wide screen TV hanging above the fire place. The photos were not blocking the TV making it all the better. The raven bent down opening up the cabinets holding his DVDs collection. He was trying to find a good movie to watch until he saw _the_ DVD. He wanted to know if this Slytherin would cry. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh I hoped he would cry because the only time he saw him cry was inside the girl's bathroom or was it the boy's bathroom. That wasn't a good time for him when he cried. When I saw this movie I cried. I wonder if I would cry again knowing it would happen," Harry thought smiling to himself when he pulled the DVD out. He placed it in inside the DVD player then turned it off letting it rest so he can take a shower along with other things.

After the hot shower Harry hummed to himself to the fireplace to call Hermione. She picked up right way wondering why he was calling her in the afternoon. He explained what his plans for their date making Hermione giggled at his master plan. She thought it would be a good idea to make Blaise watch a movie with her. Harry told her to make him watch Beauty and the Beast. She agreed to it liking how the movie played out and has some truth to it. They would have fun telling what the Slytherin did after they watched the movies. They both laughed at the thought. It was one of her favorite movies while the movie Harry and Draco are watching was his favorite. Now Hermione was all excited to show Blaise the movie and to see what he does when watching it. Harry finished everything that needed to be done which made him wait until his boyfriend to come over. He couldn't sit still waiting and read a magazine about Quidditch wondering how Oliver was doing with the team. After he was done reading he headed over to the kitchen to make sure the food was good. Time flew by when Harry was setting up dinner for them. There was a knock on the door making Harry jumped a little holding the plate in his arms. He set the plate on the table afterwards he wiped his hands on a little towel to make sure he didn't get Draco dirty when he hugged him.

He opened the door seeing a very hot blonde wearing his heavy coat with his light gray sweater was poking out of it. His pants were black wearing his snow boots. "Something smells great, love. What are we having?" He walked in having him to take off his coat, so he could place it inside Harry's closet.

"It's a surprised. Have a seat, dinner is almost done," Shouted over his shoulder while heading into his kitchen.

Draco took a seat waiting for the heavenly meal to be served to him. Oh he was thinking about it all day while he was wearing his red apron. His mind went into naughty land of dreams where his dark angel only wearing the red apron serving the meal or other things. This made his cock twitch a bit making him try to think of something else to calm him down. The blonde didn't want to scare his boyfriend because they were dating a few days now and not at the level of their relationship yet. For him as long he can be near and touch him he would be fine for the time being. The smell was dancing underneath his nose making him drool and at the second the word it was ready. He would be all over that. Yeah when it comes to Harry's cooking he loved it, but there were other words he would be waiting for like I'm ready or Take me now right here, right now. He got up from where he was sitting taking the seat he had sat last time he had came over.

"So can you tell me now what we're having my dark angel?" Draco pleased. Harry blush at the pet name loving how it rolled off his tongue. Harry wanted to taste the hot stud over there, but he pulled himself together not wanting to show anything embarrassing.

"Today we're having for an appetizer three cheese blend with artichokes, spinach, Maine and langostino lobster and seafood served with tortilla chip and picodegallo," Placed the dish between them then came back with two drinks.

"Man I love the way you talk food. Your eyes light up when talk about it," Draco pointed out lending his cheek on his palm making Harry blush. "Aw never gets old on making you blush. It suits you very well."

"Stop, you're making me blush even harder," Harry spoke turning his eye away. Draco grabbed his hand making Harry look at him. His blush was still there. He tried to calm himself down. "After this we will watch a movie. It's one of my favorites."

"I can't wait to see this movie. One question, how are we going to watch this movie of yours?" Draco asked.

"Simple we're watching on a muggle TV with a muggle DVD player," Harry responded. "Right after I bring the second part of our meal." Draco couldn't wait to try the next dish. Harry came back which made Draco drool on site. "Now our next meal is lobster pizza with crisp thin-crust having topping with langostino lobster meat, melted mozzarella cheese and with fresh tomatoes and sweet basil."

"Wow, it smells wonderful plus it looks great," Draco took the first slice placing it inside his hungry mouth. One bite undid the great Malfoy. He placed the pizza down got up and walked over towards Harry on the other side. The raven didn't understand what was going on until his and Draco lips were together. Harry moaned when he tasted his food inside Draco's mouth. The blonde pulled back kissing him on the forehead by having both his hands on Harry's cheek. "Damn." It was all he could say at that given time. He went back to his seat finishing off his pizza.

Poor Harry was left there stunned for a little while then came back to the living. Harry smiled to himself liking how that went. He should kiss Draco with food he made if he liked it so much. Maybe he could make their relationship a little further, but not that far just something that would keep the blonde on his toes. When they were all finished with t heir meal Draco offered to clean the dishes, but Harry said thank you, but it was ok because he cleaned up while he was cooking. He saved time by doing that, so he could spend his date with Draco a little longer. They headed towards the living room bring their drinks with them and setting them on the coffee table. Draco took a sip of his drink then turning his head towards Harry shock.

"I didn't know you could mix drinks. What else can you not do, my dark angel?" Draco smiled at him. "It's like I'm drinking from the Leaky Cauldron, but I forgot what the name of the drink."

"Well the drink is called a Mudslide. It has a creamy with a frosty blend of Kahlua with a hint of Bailey's Irish Cream top with vodka. It is served in a glass swirled with chocolate and topped with whipped cream,"

"Again very hot when you speak like that," Draco purred only and naturally making Harry blush.

"So ready to watch a movie," Harry changed the subject really fast because he was blushing very hard. He never knew the way he talked about food would turn someone on. It was flattering making him feel proud.

"Oh this will be fun to see," Draco said sitting down on the couch watching his lover heading towards the fireplace having the TV above it. The DVD player was on the left edge of the fireplace mantel next to a couple pictures. He was happy to get to sit next to his dark angel all close up having their thighs touching. He brought his arm around Harry not trying to hind it.

"Are you ready Draco?" Harry asked holding up the remote.

"Ready as I ever be," Draco shot back. He was excited and waiting for the chance to get to see a muggle movie.

"Good," Harry smirk cuddling against Draco's shoulder then brought of his legs bending them to the side. Harry explained what a TV and a movie was when they saw the Disney blue castle with the star going across it then went into the movie itself.

Draco watched Bambi on a on the wide screen TV for the first time. He was in to it having Harry please. They watched it when the scene came to when Bambi's mother died Draco started to have some tears in his eyes seeing the young male deer crying for his mother. Harry looked over and saw him crying. He smiled. Seeing the soft side of him they finished the movie and Harry got up smiling wide. Harry's throat was dry didn't know he grabbed the wrong drink. Finishing off the Mudslide thinking it was his tea. The blonde had half it down before Harry got a hold of it. Draco came too wiping the tears from his face not knowing the movie would make him cry. He thought of the lost of his mother probably brought those feelings when Bambi's mother got shot. He turned to see Harry if he had cry only to see a whip cream mustache on his upper lip. Now Draco didn't know when Harry drink liquors he would get a little drunk and maybe acting a little strange afterwards.

**************************Lime Time Yay****************************

"Harry you look silly with a whip cream mustache," Draco laughed until Harry had this look on his face.

"Why don't you lick it off," Harry scooted closer to him looking extremely sexy. Draco liked the way he was thinking not paying to attention why, but liked where this was heading. To get to kiss those soft pink lips again made his mouth water at the sight. Harry crawled over to his lap sitting down having a better view to his lips.

Draco kissed his lips first "Ah he has such soft lips. This is heaven….wait I can lick the wipe cream off." So he did licking away the cream where Harry enjoyed it wanting to taste the cream again. He kissed Draco licking his bottom lip so he can enter the sinters mouth. Once Harry got inside with was a battle going on. Draco won the fight of course enjoying the moans and wiper his dark angel was making. Harry pulled back saw his new target was the blonde's ears. Harry blew into them making Draco shiver then made him moan when Harry bite them softly on the lobe.

"Have I been a bad boy," Harry showed his pouted lip. Draco was about to die and gone to heaven seeing the hero of their wizarding world pouting his sexy juicy lips to him and only him.

"Don't make me put you over my lap to discipline you!" Draco smirk seeing the full on blush snaked its way over his dark angel cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "What's the matter _Harry_ Gryffindor got your tongue?" Oh he loved how he was making Potter sweat. This was fun for him. It was like he was back at school again, but this time a little older. "If I touch you any more than this, I won't be able to keep myself under control." He held onto the raven's hips.

Harry lend in close to Draco's ears. "I don't mind if you touch my body. I been thinking about you touching it for a very _very_ long time and it would feel wonderful, but first." Harry shifted his body to display his next move. He grabbed the hot blonde's package rubbing it to the fullest. Oh this turned him on even more loving this trying to figure out how Harry turned into a sex kitten. He was still close to Draco's ear finishing off he was going to say, but this time saying it a little huskier. "I'm going to make you come like you never come before my hot stud muffin. Sit back and enjoy." Harry pulled back giving a wicked smile tilting his head to the side. Draco couldn't say anything at what was happening before him. He lost all form of talking at this point and time. He never saw this side of Harry before, yet enjoying this to the very end. He wasn't complaining not one bit just only getting turned on by the one person he ever cared about. "Oh I almost forgot. You're not allowed to use your hands."

Draco did what he was told liking the dominance Harry. He placed his hands behind his head. To get this straight Draco was seme through and through. Right now not minding how his lovely uke was doing. Harry slide down Draco pushing his legs apart. The blonde's breathing was getting faster when his dark angel pulled down his zipper with his teeth. He was looking for his prize hidden underneath the light blue boxers with a nice view of his budge. With one fell swoop the blonde's pants were down at his ankles. Cold air smack the large pulsing member making the blonde blush having his lover staring at it like it was a piece of food waiting to be eaten. It was now for the teasing to begin. Still spreading out Draco's legs to get a better view of his member Harry started to tease the tip by licking around then went straight into his slit. Draco bucked up with only to be stopped by Harry's hand lying comfortable on his pelvic, so he won't choke by the trust. Harry was pleased at his handy work just only licking the tip and his other tricks has brought the pre-cum to spill out.

"Has Harry ever done this before because damn he's good," Draco thought only to be interrupted when Harry took all of him making Draco moan in sweet bliss. He couldn't fit all of it in his mouth by taking his right placing at the base rubbing it. Draco was staring at his dark angel going up and down on him making him even harder. He was starting to feel fire in the pit of his stomach. "Uh…..H-Harry…I'm." Harry didn't care he wanted it exceedingly badly and continue to suck hard and rubbing the base of his balls with his left hand while the right hand played at the shaft with his thumb.

With the hard suck Harry gave him made him exploded all over his dark angel. He drank the best he could, but some got around his face falling on his butt placing his hands in front of his crotch. Draco was coming off his high then looked over at his boyfriend made him come undone all over again. There sitting on the floor looking all kinds of sexy with his breathing heavy and having his cum on his face. Harry looked up at Draco with his lust fill green eyes being all cute and sexy at the same time was making the blonde to take a deep breath.

"Stay here, I'll get a rag to clean you up," He pulled up his pants thinking away of his new hard on. He ran towards the kitchen seeing there was a rag hanging on the stove bar. He drenched it underneath hot water then came back to his lover. "My dark angel pleases turn your head up at me." Harry did he was told having cum wiped away from his face. When all was finished Harry smiled falling on top of Draco hugging him while made the blonde fall too. He sighed, but smiled down at his lover. He noticed he fell asleep on him. "I guess I will put you to bed. Then I will take the guest bedroom to make sure you will be alright in the morning."

With the intention of picking up his dark angel in bridle style listened to the soft sound of his breathing by carrying him up the stairs. The door was already open in Harry's room. Harry was mumbling underneath his breath about no more drinks and how hot Draco was. The blonde laughed at this then placed him on his bed. He tucked him in seeing Harry grabbed his pillow hugging it to death. Draco kissed on top of his head leaving the room without any words. Once he made it to the guest bedroom he slide down the door rethinking on what had happen just now. By doing that he got all hard again by pulling his pants down bring out his cock and started to masturbate moaning out Harry's name. When he was all finished stroking himself he cleaned himself up before going to the bed.

"Why did he had to be all so damn hot climbing all over me, then gave me the best blow job in my life. He did better than my exs, then if that wasn't enough he had to go sitting there looking cute like with my cum on his face," He sighed out loud finally getting bed to have many wonderful wet dreams.

******************************End of Lime********************************

Snape was at his room inside Hogwarts relaxing for tomorrow knowing he would have to give the potion he made for his godson. The fire kept him warm inside his library where his pet cat name Midnight laid all curled up on his lap purring away. He really didn't want to know what he was up too with the potion that would make a male get pregnant. As long his godson was happy that's all he could ask for. Now he didn't mind on wondering who it was. He thought Draco would go after Harry then dismissed right away thinking Harry was straight until he read the Daily Prophet about the news. He took a sip of his tea and began to read more about the male pregnancy making sure if he needed something else.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry woke up with a bad hangover pushing himself up from his bed. He looked at the clock reading nine 'o' fourteen. He wanted to go back to bed to get rid of his headache then remembered how he got drunk. He really didn't want to think, but he had too until his face went pale from taking Draco's drink instead of his by accident. Oh he hoped he hadn't done anything or he would just die from embarrassment. That's why he knew never to touch liquor ever again after he spilled the beans to his female friends. He got out of bed well try not falling from a headache was pounding inside your skull. Slowly but surely he made his way out of his bedroom to brush his teeth when he smelled something burning. He ran downstairs ignoring the pain inside his head. He turned the corner only to see his hot stud muffin trying to cook breakfast which was failing really badly.

"What's going on here?" Harry shouted then grabbed his head at the pain then found a chair next to him. Draco turned around his lover holding his head. The stove was off, so there were no worries to catch things on fire. The food wasn't so lucky in that department. He wiped his away hand running over to his lover.

"It looks like you have a nasty case of a handover from last night, love," Draco pointed out. He wondered if there was any left hangover potions Pansy brought for Harry when he got drunk last time. "Where do you keep the potions when Pansy brought you?" Harry pointed at the drawer next to the refrigerator on the right. He walked over looking inside thankfully there was one bottle left. He came back a hero for his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Harry smiled opening the bottle and chugging the whole thing. The taste needed to be fix, yet that's how the potions work sometimes. "So what happen last night? The last thing I remembered was I took your drink by mistake and after that it was a little blurry." Draco was shock by learning something from this. One Harry didn't remembered what they did and second was how fast Harry got drunk off of one drink.

"Well…uh…..we….did…well," Draco stammered trying to get to the point.

"Please tell me that you don't keep any secrets between us if we want this relationship work," Harry insisted trying or willing his headache was gone for good.

"Ok then it was a good thing you are sitting down. Here goes. You were drunk which was interesting by the fact off of one drink, thus that's beside the point right now. You were a sexy kitten crawling all over me telling me dirty things which I might add was very hot. Second you gave me a fantastic blow job better than my past relationship I had and finally you looked so cute with my cum on your face making me want to make love you right then; however I cleaned you up from our little pleasant experimenting with each other I tucked you in your bed," Now after Draco had finished his little rant all Harry could do was one, blush beat red and two wanted to find a hole into and never come out. Draco saw Harry was covering his face made his heart skipped a beat. "You are so damn cute right now. I could just eat you up like you did with my co….." He didn't finish the statement when Harry covered his mouth with his hands soon pulled away by turning his back blushing again. Draco came up from behind hugging his dark angel. "Beside I don't want to give you away to anyone not even that bastard Oliver Wood."

Harry smiled at thought of having someone protecting him and wanted him for his self. Draco let him go meanwhile how he would have to clean up the mess he made. "What happen to my kitchen?" The raven looked around seeing a mess. It was a big one; however there might be a reason why his boyfriend made the mess in the first place.

"I wanted to do something nice by cooking when you didn't wake up. I came to term is I can't cook anything to save my life, yet I can brew one hell of potions," Draco laughed at the thought he was about to say next. "Funny how you're a marvelous cook, but not so great with potions. Where I on the other hand does well in potions and not in cooking. We're the exact opposite from each other by it making it work between us." Harry laughed at what he was saying and it was amusing when he put it that way.

"Yes, we are and if you just sit there while I clean up your mess," Harry pushed Draco to the chair next heading over to the stove area.

"You know you could have use a cleaning spell to get rid of that quickly," Draco suggested.

Harry put on his red apron on looking over his shoulder. "What's the fun in that beside its good to learn the old fashion way of things." He smiled getting back to work. Draco was having fun staring at his lover cleaning. Thinking of naughty things with Harry wearing his red apron. "Stop thinking about me in my apron you pervert!" The raven laughed continuing his cleaning having the blonde shock on how he knew he was thinking of him in that kind of way. The blonde wanted to mess with him just because he was getting a little bored of sitting around.

"You know when you told me 'I'm going to make you come like you never come before my hot stud muffin. Sit back and enjoy.' I just wanted to cum right then," Draco smirked when the raven stopped moving. It was a good thing there was nothing in his hands because he would have dropped it big time. It was all coming back to him now. How he crawled over him and did this and that. His face was beat red wondering how he wasn't passing out from all the red in the face.

"I…ah…when I drink any type liquor I get drunk fast and you see my other side comes out. I know it's not good to bottle it up, but it's hard masturbating just only a few memories of you shirt less. I….uh…..," Kissed him mid-explanation and when the shorter man backed away, he was blushing.

"You tend to ramble, did you know that?" Draco smirked at his now blushing lover again never truly getting over the fact on how he looked so damn cute. "Ahhh…feels like I just took your virginity by kissing you." They were about to do some more kissing when Draco belly started to growl. Harry laughed into the kiss pulling back with a smile and kept on laughing.

"Dragons can't be domesticated, no matter what Hagrid thinks," Harry said.

"Well this dragon can be domesticated just giving your loving, your sex, your food, and I will be fine," Draco grinned wrapping his partner from behind. Draco got his meal enjoying every last bite. "Now I know to tell people not to give you drinks or they might see you climb all over me which I don't mind at all." Harry blushed punching him on the arm just only making Draco laugh more. "Maybe when it is just you and me I could give you a little taste to see what else your horny self is hiding. I wonder if you would like to be tie up or even some kinky stuff. Oh even maybe….." Draco didn't get to finish when Harry was chasing him around the room.

It was time for Draco to leave giving one last kiss to his lover then walked over to the elevator. Harry smiled away thinking how wonderful their date been and not have to worry about the liquor problem with Draco. Until remembered what Draco might do when given the chance too. Harry sighed; however smiled knowing he was having fun plus maybe he would tame him and even maybe cure him of his strange horny thing for Draco when he was drunk. Now wasn't the time to think because he had to get ready and met Hermione and the other girls to finish off the last few touches for next week. Meanwhile Draco went into Hogwarts to see his old professor Snape. He knew where he was because it was the weekend because the students were chilling out. He found his godfather's room knocking on it to be let in. Snape knew who was coming because he knew the time when his godson would show up.

"It's been a long time," Draco smiled.

"I guess it has," Snape replied letting his godson in and went over to get something to drink. "Care for some fire whiskey?"

"Sure, got the potion?" Draco asked sitting down on one of his couches. Midnight came up purring around his legs then stretched out tapping him on the leg to be picked up. "I see you are not alone Snape."

"Yes, she keeps me company when I'm making potions along with other things," Snape said in his one tone voice he has. Draco wondered if he could have different voice range, but dismissed thinking it would be to weird. "Thank you for helping me getting the ingredients."

"It's no trouble. I finally found the guy I was searching for. Knowing him I bet he wanted a family really bad after not having one of his own," Draco added.

"I read the prophet that you and Potter are together I take it," Snape stated bring the drinks over to him and sat down across from him.

"I guess the word is out then which I don't mind it. I just hope Harry doesn't worry too much about it," Draco said with a worry tone at the end.

"I bet from his childhood he handle himself well enough with the daily prophet," Snape replied back.

They talked some more about how his godfather doing and same with talking about his godson was doing. They didn't mind each other company until Midnight started to meow then they came back to pay attention to her. Draco smiled scratching her ears seeing Snape smile not letting his godson see. He was happy that he found someone he truly made him happy and hates to say, but he was glad Harry was happy too. He was pleased for the hero of the wizarding world should have happiness in it. Lilly would be proud of her son that he finally peace. Several miles away a plot was rising against Harry and Draco being together and would find a way to get them apart.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Who are plotting their plans to get rid of Harry and Draco's relationship?

*****Will Draco tell Harry that he asked Snape to brew a potion which is cable of having kids?

*****Will Harry try to keep his horny side down when he drinks around Draco?

*****Will the plans go smoothly for Hermione's and Blaise's wedding day next week?

****Could Draco cry again if he saw another Disney movie like the oh say The Lion King?

****Do you think Blaise liked watching The Beauty and The Beast movie?

The food that Harry cooked I found them in Red Lobsters' menu. I love their rolls. Oh man their foods are really good, but can't get enough of their rolls. Oh man I want one now. Whaaaaaaaa Mock my words I will get them again WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ^_^


	12. Recipe 12

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

Sorry it long just had a lot going on plus getting sick sucked big time. Well yay I got it done and more to go from here yay. Thanks for waiting for this. Now get ready for some fun.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch12******

The Zabini's wedding was only one day away to tie the knot making everyone running around like their heads were chopped off. Harry was almost done getting all the seven round layer of the cake with red velvet within the cake itself. The outside seven layer was soft creamy off white icing with different shades of purple flowers with a hint of dark green leaves hidden underneath the them while they climb up each layers. He didn't put the flowers on yet it was set aside when the wedding day happen he would place them on there. He had each layers into their own boxes placing them inside a huge ice box that Harry cast a spell to make his refrigerator bigger. It kept the cakes, the sugar flower, and the wedding topper among other types of food. With the final touch on top of the flower is a green snake wrapping around a book of love. Harry left everybody out on his secret surprise for the wedding topper designing it into a sugar forms. He bet everyone would like the idea thinking how cute and clever it was. Harry finished the cake making him very pleased then in the morning he would start on Blaise's favorite dish. He was happy to make this because he had made this a long time. He closed the door to his apartment door heading to the grocery store. He didn't take long there finding everything he needed for the main dish for Blaise then went to help Pansy with the decoration after all that was done he headed over where Ginny and Lavender were. The two girls were at the VIP room inside the club setting up for their little party. Harry was going to ask some questions about the wedding and got the news he needed. He said thanks and walked out of the club with Ginny because she had to tell her friend when and where the wedding going to be. Lavender invited Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma Patil for Hermione's bachelorette party. They were already there and all Luna has to do was bring Hermione there without her knowing anything.

Meanwhile Ginny got the band she needed then went to help Lavender out with the deliveries plus making them go smoothly. Once they got done with their jobs for Hermione's wedding. The only thing they have left was the seating and would continue their job role tomorrow when the guests showed up. Luna was keeping Hermione out of the way before the bachelorette party. Lavender told the other girls to help the VIP room with decoration. They didn't mind and got to work while Ginny and Pansy thought of fun games making Harry want to run out of there. The raven was glad he didn't have to join ladies night when he met Luna and Hermione thinking he was going to the bachelor party for Blaise, yet was dragged to the bachelorette party instead. With those eyes of hers he couldn't say no and she promised she would do something in return, but she didn't know what yet. Harry smiled at her lending the ladies inside his car. Luna whisper the way to the club to Harry having Hermione wondering what was going on.

"What was all that about Luna….Harry?" She asked. They were trying to figure out a way not to catch on to their schemes. Until Luna came up with something making Hermione and Harry wondering what in the world was going on plus wouldn't ask another one for a little while.

"The place we are going to is light with a heavy fun with all the drinks at our finger tips. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna smiled sitting back into her seat. As what they had thought they didn't ask another question.

"Now we need you to put this on. You know where we are going, but we would like it if don't know the location is at. Just act surprised when we get there." Harry said pulling out of the driveway of the Zabini's home. Hermione thought they were heading to a restaurant then come home to play some games instead she was going to a club to have the bachelorette party.

From the Zabini's manor to the club was about hour and ten minutes. They pulled in inside the five level garage. They were in the level 3 having Hermione lead on Harry while Luna holding the elevator for them. About ten minutes passed Hermione was hearing loud sound of music thinking they were not at the restaurant they had plan. She heard a rough voice saying you're in then the smell hit her hard of smoke and sweat along with liquors. She began to climb some steps then hearing a door open. Harry closed the door guiding her seat having her wonder what was going inside this room. She, Harry and Luna weren't alone knowing some of the voices.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Blaise my son has grown up from me. The world is truly ending. I will never see you again," Draco cry, but was trying to hold in his laugh. His best friend rolled his eye at him. "What just giving the mood before we start your single guy of the day then tomorrow chain to the person forever."

"Hey, I don't mind being chain to her forever," Blaise added in.

Neville had his son Duke at his uncle house being look after while he and his wife were at the parties. Crabbe and Goyle got the entertainment while Draco found the place which was his and Neville brought the food and drinks. Everything was set and ready to go. Draco changed some things up for the bachelor party. One chair sitting all alone in the middle while the couches and chairs were off in the distance. Blaise was being pushed towards the lonely chair then got his hands tied to the chair.

"Hey untie me. This is getting freaky here," Blaise shouted when the smoke circled around his feet then started to arise.

Out from the smoke were two females dancing in front of him all sexy like. Blaise's eyes were now opened amaze how this smoke turned into women. Crabbe and Goyle were pleased on their work. Draco laughed at the both of them knowing they would pull something like this. The party went crazy at one point or another, but not bad enough to rethink on what they did. The two ladies were very nice and after the dance they played silly games and talk about stuff.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Hermione was shy at first towards the male stripper, but she let go a little by dancing next to him on the VIP small dance room. All the girls started to dance around the male stripper while Harry laugh and enjoying the crazy sight. Cho started to walk over to Harry asking him for a dance, but before he could say anything Ginny stepped in and grabbed his hand. He was out of that seat so fast you want to take two on what just happen. Harry said thank you to Ginny. She smiled saying it wasn't a problem. He felt awkward being near Cho from the days when the evil pink lady took over the school. Harry would never see someone in his life wearing that much pink. Ginny told him just dance and maybe he should take a class on how to be a stripper for Draco. Harry blushed and laughed at the thought. Harry was having so much fun dancing he forgot there was another male in the room that was almost naked. The raven pumped into him making Harry almost fall if the other guy didn't catch him.

"You ok?" He asked still holding his hand.

"Yeah thanks," Harry smiled up to him taking in how handsome he was. He has short dark brown hair with light blue eyes and his sweaty muscle body while his chest went in and out.

"No problem," He said letting go of his hand.

Cho took the male stripper towards the door because it was now opening gifts. He said thank you to all of them and left. He gave her a card if they want him to perform another job. They had fun giggling on the gifts they bought her or for him when they go to their honeymoon. Harry blush a couple times seeing toys taking out of their boxes.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The wedding day was here and everyone was running around with their heads being chopped off again. Harry got the cake inside the safely of the kitchen while Ginny and Lavender running to seats for everyone in wedding guest. Snape thought it was funny seeing the Gryffindors running around like fools. He was pleased by this and was glad how Hermione and Blaise set aside their difference seeing the real person underneath. The church was very beautiful having their stain glass windows out front and the steps were tan granite shining in the sun. The light shines through the stain glass making the aisle dance with colors. The show was ready to begin having the little flower girl going down the aisle looking all cute with the flowers up in her hair. Then the bridesmaids came in their rich blood red dresses and a gold sash around their waist. The groomsmen matched the ladies on their ties and their pocket hankies. Once the last bridesmaid was off the aisle everyone stood up getting ready for the bride. Blaise was getting nervous to his future wife which he should be because when she came out from behind the door. He was breath taken as well everyone else. Even Harry finally got the chance to see the dress Hermione had chosen. His best friend was getting married and he couldn't ask for more. She made the dress shine.

Hermione was blushing all the way down seeing Blaise looking so handsome in his black tuxes. Her father gave Blaise the look then smile handing his daughter away. The wedding went on without must delay. They said their I do's while everyone cheered. Now the best part was the after math party making Harry had to cut short to get his food ready for everyone. He may cook the food, but was thankful to have people serve them. He can force on the cake more out in the reception room. Harry brought out the cake then got the box with all the flowers he made setting them up where they needed to go. Finally the last detail was the wedding topper placing it slowly on top of the tall cake. He stood back enjoying the work he had just finish. The cake popped with all the different shades of purple and hints of green from behind the flowers. His mind went back to Draco when he was wearing his tux. He thought he was very handsome in it standing up there being the best man at Blaise's big day. He hid his cake behind a large curtains not letting to get relived quite yet until everyone guest, wedding party, and along with the bride and broom gets to see it all.

One by one guest poured into the reception room. It was huge just enough to hold everyone inside. The center pieces were all tall glasses with water and flowers inside having a light shine from the inside. Wedding table was near the curtains looking out of the wedding guest and the dance floor. When Hermione and Blaise enter the room now as Mr. and Mrs. Zabini everyone cheered. Harry was standing by the curtain waiting for them to come by to see the cake. Hermione was all excited to see Harry and the cake. She grabbed Blaise's hand dragging him over making the guest laugh at the sight. Harry grabbed the microphone.

"Are you all ready to see this cake I made for this lovely couple?" Harry asked while everyone screamed yes. Hermione was holding her breath to see it while Blaise just nodded his head to pull the curtain away. With that being said Harry relived the cake to everyone making them very speechless at what they saw. Hermione had tears in her eyes seeing as it was really good plus the wedding topper was so cute, so it made them laugh. Blaise walked over to Harry shaking his hand at the well job he did. "I'm glad you like it Mr. and Mrs. Zabini." Hermione ran over hugging him telling him thank you for this and all the hard work he made into this.

The party went off great with a few things loose like a couple of them took the microphone and started to sing, but in all everyone was having a good time. Draco made his speech about the couple making people laugh and Hermione smirk at the embarrassing part about Blaise. Harry finally got the chance to dance with his lover on the dance floor. On call all the single women were gather around to catch Hermione's bouquet. Harry was near them talking to Draco and Luna about something. The ladies were like wild animals waiting for the bouquet to be thrown waiting for their turn to get married. Hermione looked over her shoulder seeing she had found someone and try to pass it off. She looked smelling one last time of the bouquet then letting it fly through the air finding its target. All the women jumped for it only being hurling passed them heading straight to Harry. Harry was stunned how he caught it making Draco blush at the sight then hid it away after Harry looked at him.

"Fate must want our dear Harry to get married," Luna pointed out while holding her son on her left hip. "The day will come."

"Funny how that happen," Neville said having his arm around his wife's shoulder.

The women groaned at the lost of the bouquet. Now it was the single guys and ones who are in a relationship turn to catch the Slytherin green garter with a silver snake in the middle of it. Blaise was pleased to take the garter from his wife. Luna pushed Draco out on the dance floor to catch it with the rest of the men out there. Blaise too stood right where he wife stood throwing something at other people. With one throw guess that caught it none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry blushed bright red knowing Draco got it. They did something else as it was two men than a man and a woman. Ginny asked Harry if he doesn't mind letting her spend the night. She was a little drunk and didn't want to be home alone. He didn't mind having her spend the night and let her saying good-bye to Draco and the others. They took their leave before they wish Hermione and Blaise happiness and luck on their honeymoon. Parvati and Padma Patil holding up a glass of wine while Cho stepped up handing him a drink and he didn't think much of it. They toasted at the happy couple. Draco had to stay a little longer for his best friend to get ready where Harry and Ginny had Hermione's things all ready to go. Unlike Blaise's friends they take a little longer to get things done where on Hermione's side it was done long before.

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek telling him he would be over to make some lunch then helped Ginny out the door. When they left Draco went straight to work getting things ready for Blaise. All that was done their said their good-bye to Hermione and Blaise and took off to Hawaii. After they left Draco was starting to feel funny. He thought he had drink too much, but he can hold his own if need be. Someone from behind asked if he needed help. He said yes and was helped home.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry walked into Draco's home to make him something to eat. Now that he has a key to his place he can walk in whenever he feels like, but didn't want to be rude barging in like that. He too gave Draco his key. He set the bags down the kitchen counter pulling out the food he would be needing at the moment. He thought Draco might be still in bed or in his office and wanted to surprise him. So it was getting close to noon finishing his meal for his lover. He saw the tray thinking he might want to eat in bed if he's there or in the office. Today he made some Chinese food. Harry made a bowl of soup that would make anyone full with a smile on their face. Inside the bowl it had stewed beef, beef broth, vegetables and Chinese noodles. He thought he would like to try something different than the normal set of things. He placed the bowl on the tray along with his favorite ice cold milk. He had only been here three times and once to show him where things were and one of those things was the blonde's bedroom and the office. He tried the office first but he wasn't there then heading over to his bedroom. At the door in his sight he held the tray in one hand then pushed the door open. When opening the door he saw another man or a woman underneath the covers with the blonde. The figure was large, so he was guessing it was a male than a female. The guy had dark hair where it stuck out from underneath the covers. Draco looked like he didn't have a shirt on showing his chest having one arm over his eyes. All Harry could do was stare while the tray became friendly with the floor making Draco woke up from his headache or a hangover.

Draco scooted himself up on the bed rubbing his eyes. He looked over seeing a mash of dark hair underneath the cover then thought something was off. He wondered what woke him up then saw the mess on the floor then slowly looked up seeing Harry's face filled with tear. He was wondering why he lover was crying and was about to get up when an arm was draped over his stomach. Then it dawned on him why his dark angel was crying. Harry was crying because of him. He didn't want to look over, but he did. There lying next to him was another man sleeping all peaceful like. When he lifted the sheet up he was naked placing the sheet down trying to figure out quick what was going on.

He knew he didn't sleep with his man because he knew better. He had Harry for crying out loud and was fine with it. Yeah, they didn't have sex, but not all relationships deals with it. They weren't ready to take the next step. He remembered when Harry was a little drunk giving him the best blow job of his life. It would be rare to get that again, so he was fine not getting just enjoying the company he had. He looked at his nightstand where the evidence was there with bottles all over and a condom wrapper. Harry stepped back slowly covering his mouth still having tears flow out of his eyes. Draco thought this looked bad, really bad, but he could explain. Before he could say anything that they didn't do anything Harry ran out the door. The man stir in his sleep and woke up pushing himself up to greet the day. Well for him that day wasn't going to be so great when a pissed off blonde lying next to you. He was about to say something, but the pissed blonde beat him to it.

"Who the _hell_ are you and why are you _naked_ underneath _my_ _sheets_?" Draco growled. He was still wearing his tux's pants with his zipper down. The guy wished he had woken up in a better place than this. He and Harry were getting so close to one another. How could this happen right after his best friend's wedding. He will get his answer one way or another.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

Don't hurt me. (hides in a castle with Dragons keep guard.)

****Did Draco really cheat on Harry with another man?

**** Will Harry believe Draco that he didn't cheat?

**** What kind if promise could Hermione make for dragging him to her bachelorette?

****Who's the guy in Draco's bed?

****Will the stain of the food Harry made him lie on the carpet?

I love looking them up and placing them here. Research is fun on what you like. If you knew them already then cool if you haven't heard of them then you learn something new today.

The Harry Potter Wiki is heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

**Parvati Patil** (b. 1979 or 1980) was a witch, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Patil, and the identical twin sister of Padma. She was also a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while Padma was a Ravenclaw. Parvati became best friends with Lavender Brown, with whom she shared many interests, such as a love for Divination.

**Penelope "Penny" Clearwater** (born c. 1976) was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987 to 1994. In her later school years, she was a Prefect and Percy Weasley's girlfriend. She is described as having long, curly hair.


	13. Recipe 13

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry for taking so long had to get some notes in which sucks by the way. School is being a butt head, but I am almost done with it. Yay me! *dance around* Thanks for sticking around everyone I hope you enjoy my chapter. There will be more, so keep a look out for them.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch13******

Harry didn't know what to do anymore after seeing his boyfriend with another man. The weather wasn't doing so well having its tears spill all over mother earth. It was cold out making the day just horrible. He went to Ginny's apartment not wanting to be alone right now. He knocked on the door so hard his knuckles were about to bleed. She ran to the door getting her wand ready if something bad would happen to her. She slowly opened the door dropping her mouth seeing Harry soaking wet and seeing his breath on how cold it was outside.

"Harry?" Ginny shouted grabbing onto his shoulder, because he was about to fall to the ground. She brought him in casting a warming charm and found him a robe to wear. She found it right away handing him the soft red fabric to him.

He grabbed the robe slowly picking himself up from the couch. Ginny didn't care that her couch got wet. She could cast a spell to make it dry again. When Harry was out of her sight she ran to her fireplace calling Pansy to come over right away. Pansy got the message and came through the fire place right after she had called.

"Where's Harry?" Pansy asked. Ginny pointed to the bathroom having her eyes follow where she was pointed at. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He seemed really upset and his knuckles were about to bleed if he had pounded even harder. Something is off and I don't like it," Ginny spoke making her way through her living room while Pansy followed after waiting for Harry to come out of the bathroom. A few more minutes passed and no sign of Harry. "I don't like this. I'm going to check up on him." Ginny walked over not bothering to knock on the bathroom door. She opened up seeing Harry in his underwear placing himself in the corner bring his legs to his chest crying. Ginny never wanted to see him this way _ever_. She ran over to him giving him a hug thinking it would help him now. It helped some; however it was better than being alone at his place with no one around to feel better.

"Harry, what's wrong? Please tell so I can make you feel better," Ginny soothed the raven in her arms. Meanwhile Pansy felt something was off and she didn't like it. She walked towards the bathroom seeing Ginny holding Harry. If the raven here was upset shouldn't Draco be the one to make him feel better. Pansy thought this pushing herself off the frame to call Draco to see what in the world was going on. She will get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Once Pansy made it to the fireplace she called Draco, but there was no answer on his end. She was about to go over there to speak her mind on how rude to leave her hanging knowing he was home after the fact he drank a little which she made her stop to think how he wouldn't stay in bed because he has some papers he had to finish up. Draco doesn't like staying in after nine o' clock in the morning.

"I don't like this at all, not one bit," Pansy thought when she stepped into the fire place then disappearing in a green puff of smoke. Right before she left she had left Ginny and Harry a note on where she was going, and her uneasy feelings, and would be coming back.

Ginny and Harry came out of the bathroom with a robed Harry. He wasn't talking looking at his feet. She moved him over towards the couch making him to sit down, so she can make some hot chocolate make him eat something. She knew her cooking was as good as Harry; however everybody liked her cooking too.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Pansy made it safely to Draco's home. When she entered she couldn't put a finger on it, but her guess he was in the library. At most time when she came over with the others they would find him in his library. Twilight saw her asking if Miss Parkinson would you like some tea. She said no thank that she was in a hurry. She continued her way towards the library seeing the door closed. Opening the door she saw something she didn't want to see was another man half naked only wearing his boxers tied to a chair being questioned by a pissed off Draco. When she saw him getting pissed off he sounds like a dragon when it was getting ready to attack. Never mess with a pissed off Dragon because they will kill you.

"What the hell is going on here Draco? Wait, I know this guy. He was at Hermione's party we threw for her. Ok you need to explain yourself, now." She questioned placing her left hand on her hip. Draco came up to her leading her out of the library closing the door behind him. He explained everything and how this came about. Draco tied the guy up asking him who was doing this to him and all the guy said he drank something that would give him the courage for his singing gig and doesn't remember what happen next. The guy only met the person twice and the second time drank something to make him forget who he had met. Draco felt sick and worried about Harry where he saw his lover's tears of hurt. He couldn't take it, but he was the one who hurt his dark angel even though it wasn't his fault. He knew he didn't cheat on the raven; he always wanted the raven and would never hurt him when he got the chance to date him. Now it was all messed up not knowing what to do.

"I don't understand why this is happening to me. It felt like someone was trying to keep me away from Harry," Draco cried. Pansy had never seen him cry in her whole life. She thought Draco truly cared for the raven head. She knew she couldn't have the blonde and if she can't have him then she will do her very best to make him happy. She explained everything will be alright and would think of something to figure out who was pulling the strings. Pansy believed he was innocent. She gave him a hug making him feel a little bit better. "We better keep this a secret from Blaise and Hermione. I don't want to disrupt their honeymoon." Pansy nodded her then asked him what we should do with the male in the other room.

They thought about it for awhile then came back to the room to figure on what to do with the guy being tied up. Draco didn't laid a finger on him just tied him up in a chair. Once they were in Pansy cast a spell feeling sorry for this guy to knowing some muggles can't know about magical world only the special muggles are able to know about the Wizarding world. After it was all said and done placing him back to where he came from. Pansy said good-bye to Draco telling him try not to worry knowing to would be hard on the poor blonde. She head back to Ginny's place then head over to see Harry's godfather Sirius.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ginny and Pansy brought Harry over at Sirius's home. When Remus opened the door he didn't like what he saw of his cub. Sirius walked by just for a second when he saw his godson looking like he has been to Azkaban made him jumped at Remus side to see how his godson got that way. Sirius asked the ladies to move aside, so he can pick him up in a bridal style to take him to his room. Remus took Harry's suit case from Ginny afterward he closed the door. Harry had always had a room inside Black's home right after Sirius grain control over it. He laid him on the bed tucking him in. Remus and the others were right outside Harry's room waiting for Sirius to be done, so he can find out how his godson was looking like this. Once the door was closed Sirius followed them back downstairs walking into the kitchen to discuss Harry.

"What the hell happen to him?" Sirius barked. It was a good thing Teddy was spending the night with Duke because when Sirius got mad just be away like around ten feet back away from him. Also Sirius curse a lot when he was pissed. Well anyone can curse when they get pissed off when something pushed them over the edge. Remus walked over to try to calm him down some. It worked for awhile until the name came up.

"Harry saw Draco in bed with another man which surprising that the man who was in Draco's bed was the stripper from Hermione's bachelorette party. I thought he was straight," Ginny added leading against the chair.

"Draco cheated on my godson! I thought my cousin was not in his evil ways anymore." He shouted.

"You need to calm down. Let me fix some tea to help you relax," Remus asked rubbing his shoulders trying to make him less stressed out.

"But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder. If I do get caught then get imprisoned. I know I did something unlike last time when I was framed...," Sirius decided.

"I had a feeling that the stripper guy is straight, but was set up just like Draco," Pansy pointed out. "Right after he finally has Harry in his grasp he would be perfect or try to be the perfect boyfriend to him. He has been crushing on the raven since school started."

"Yeah, Pansy has a point there about Draco, sadly to say," Ginny began. She sat down because she knew it would take time to figure out why would anyone would want to messed up Harry's and Draco's relationship. The others saw her sat down and did the same while Remus made some teas to make their nerves at ease. "We need to get a hold of Luna and Lavender on this as well Luna's husband Neville and Ron."

"We can't get Luna because she is watching Teddy along with her son," Remus pitched in.

"Right, forgot then just get Neville then," Ginny added.

"You mean everyone who cares about Harry and want to keep this a secret from others of our plans," Sirius grunted. "I want to keep this from Draco as well as Harry. I want to see how the blonde acts if he really did cheat on Harry or you said 'he was set up.'"

"So you want us to keep this from Harry too until we find proof that Draco didn't cheat on him still letting him believe that Draco cheated on him," Remus questioned. He didn't want his cub to be sad or stressed out.

They kept talking more when the others showed up even the twins were involved into the matter of this. The twins cared about Harry and were getting to know Draco more little by little. They thought he was really a nice guy and has good taste. They have to stay low underneath the radar, so if Harry were to find out he might give away their plans on figuring out who framed Draco. While they were talking in the kitchen Harry woke up feeling groggy. He saw his suit case wondering why it was there until he remembered Ginny went to his home and packed for him. Pansy stayed behind keeping an eye on him. When she got back she told him that he wasn't allowed to be alone and needed to be with somebody. So here he was at his godfather's home realizing his room from Sirius's home. Slowly he moved his feet heading towards the suit case to take a shower. He felt gross for some reason and maybe a bath would make him feel better. He found what he needed then went straight to the bathroom. Upon heading over there he heard familiar voices, but dismissed right away when he grabbed hold of the door knob.

He took off his clothes setting them in a pile on the floor not caring if they were neat on the floor. Turning on the shower knob testing the water temperature wanting it to be hot, but not too hot once he has the water how he liked it. He stepped in sighing on the warmth of it the water hitting his warn out body. He got in enjoying the water hitting him. Out of nowhere Harry slid down the tile wall crying on what had happen today. He didn't want to think about, but the smell of the body wash reminded him of Draco.

"You stupid fool…..How…..how am I supposed to believe him that he didn't sleep with another man. I saw him in bed with an…an…another man," Taking a shower wasn't helping Harry's mood today when the hot water still pouring over him. The image of Draco and the stripper guy in Draco's bed wanted him to throw up on how upset the raven was. He covered his face with his hands all bets were off when more tears came rushing out. He couldn't stop crying alone in the shower thinking and remembering what he saw in Draco's bed and room.

Few hours later Ginny got the chills wondering if Harry was still sleeping. She told the others that she would be right back. As soon as she left the others continue talking and making plans if Draco really cheated on Harry or was set up by someone who didn't like Draco at all or who hates Harry or even both. Ginny made it to the second floor hearing the shower going thinking he was just taking a shower, yet the feeling didn't go away. Again like in her apartment she didn't knock on the door when Harry was inside the bathroom. She opened the door seeing Harry all curled under the shower which by now was running cold. She ran over turning off the shower seeing Harry shriving like a mad man.

"Oh Harry," Ginny objected her sweet tone to try to make him feel better by wrapping a warmth towel around his body.

"The….the…there's something wr….wrong with m….m….me," Harry stammered not wanting to looked Ginny in the face.

"Oh honey bun there's nothing wrong with you," Ginny said rubbing his back. Now she wanted to get the person who was doing this to her dear friend Harry.

"But he didn't want to have sex with me…..maybe that's why he had sex with someone else, because I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet," Harry cried into his arm while Ginny kept rubbing his back to try to make him feel better.

"I…," Ginny lost at words. She knew she can't tell Harry that she and the others think he was set up, so trying to figure out a way not to spill her plans she had to come up something fast. Seeing her friend crying from a broken heart wasn't her cup of tea. "I think Draco has respect for you may be why he didn't have sex with you because it was too soon in the relationship." She thought of something that would maybe make Harry feel a little bit better or gave him something to think about. She pulled back just enough to give him some space. "Why don't you dress and head downstairs to have some drink."

Ginny brought Harry down towards the kitchen meeting everybody in there. They kept quiet about their plans when they saw Harry coming in. Ginny asked Remus if he could make his famous hot chocolate with peppermint. They chat with Harry making him feel better when night hit Harry said he was going to bed saying thank for cheering him up. He went to bed and when one of the twins heard the door close they continue to make their plans work into action. Harry laid on the bed feeling like the world had crashed on him remembering what he his evil uncle said that no one will ever truly love him. The raven cried himself to sleep thinking no one in this world would love him for him.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Do you think Draco is innocent?

*****Do Sirius plans on hurting Draco for hurting his godson?

*****Does Ginny, Pansy, and the rest of the group believe Draco didn't do? Do you believe Draco did or did not cheat on sweet raven head Harry?

*****Will Harry ever get over Draco?

*****Will Harry find someone else to love him for him?


	14. Recipe 14

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Yay it is up and long which is nice for taking forever to get it up. With school killing me left and right and being so sleepy at most time; however I got this chapter done and will go after the others too.

Ok on with the story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch14******

Months flew by where Harry didn't see Draco or hiding himself as best he can. Yeah, he saw him when he was hanging out friends knowing they have the same set of friends. It was getting close to Christmas time and Hermione and Blaise came back from their honeymoon months ago. They were informed on what was going on. Blaise told everyone how Draco would never cheat on his partners which were true because most of his boyfriends ended up cheating on him. Hermione believed her husband because she too was paying attention when Draco was always gave this look when Harry around. Harry worked from home as the Auror where the twins and visit him along with Ron to hand him papers of the case. They would chat about how their lives going and how they are doing. Once they were done talking he said good-bye to them heading off to work on the cases that was given to him. His friends noticed all he does is work and not coming out of his home. They had planned to bring him out his sad mood. Ron thought maybe Oliver Wood would be best the choice because Ron knew Oliver could get his mind off of Draco by taking him flying hints why Oliver was at his door. There was a loud knock on the door where Harry just finished with a case being finished for the day. He was startle by the knock at his door.

"I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour," Harry thought. He grabbed his wand in case something bad happen. It was normal to get threats from time to time, but always made sure he would always have his wand with him at all times. He opened the door being shock to see who it was. Oliver Wood stood at his door step looking hot in his dark red tight sweater and his dark blue jeans. He was holding his coat in his hands. Where he on the other hand had a light gray pj bottoms and green sweater was a little loose for him. Harry took noticed on what he was wearing and blushed.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone." He chuckled seeing his crush blushed.

"Uh let me get dressed. Please come in," Oliver stepped in having Harry closed the door telling him to take a seat. "I'll be right back." Harry ran up the stairs in process tripping when he got to the top. He closed the door to his bedroom lending against his door. "I bet my friends are up to this." Harry pushed himself off the door walking inside his walking closet picking out a darker green sweater. It fitted him well showing off his muscle. He looked inside the drawer for a pair of fuzzy white socks kept his feet warm. He walked over to the other side of his closet where his pants were. It didn't take long to find black pairs of jeans putting them on wondering why it was a little loose on him. He found a brown belt then headed downstairs where Oliver was.

He saw him reading the Quidditch magazine waiting for him. He looked cute just sitting there all calm like. Harry stepped off the last step walking towards the other man in the house. Oliver looked over the magazine seeing as Harry looked rather hot. He placed the magazine down. "Ready to go out and get some fresh air?"

"Did Ron or the others set you up with this?" Harry asked.

"Well Ron did tell me you needed to some fresh air and to go out. He's worried about you and what I heard I was too," Oliver smiled. Maybe he can have a chance to hang out with Harry or something more.

The raven smiled making Oliver thought he was ok what Ron had did for him. Harry would have to get Ron back for this with a prank. "Yes, a good prank should do, but how." Harry walked over to his closet grabbing his coat while thinking about it not seeing Oliver left the couch heading towards the raven. Harry turned around seeing Oliver not far from where he was.

"Ready to go out and have some fun?" Captain of the Quidditch asked.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Harry closed the closet door putting his coat on.

"We're going to fly in the stadium where it would be warm. I thought you haven't flown in while. Am I right?" Oliver smiled heading towards exist having Harry followed suit. Once they were out of the raven's apartment Oliver grabbed Harry's waist taking out his portkey. Harry didn't know what was going on having Oliver grabbed his waist was odd, but let that feeling go for now.

They landed with an ease unlike last time Harry had used a boot portkey landing roughly on the ground. Harry mouth fell open knowing where they were. He was at the very first stadium ever built for Quidditch. They were on the field seeing two brooms on the ground waiting for them to take off. Oliver was pleased seeing how Harry was enjoying himself. He could get used to this feeling. He was mad at Draco for cheating on the raven, yet happy he did so he can get the chance to be with him. They flew around like old time back when they were at school. Oliver showing off his new skills he came up with for his team having Harry clapped how amazing Oliver's moves were. However, never underestimated the raven when he was on the broom with one swoop he made the captain of his team mouth fell open. He never thought Harry still has in him to do such thing after going into the job of Auror. Oliver and Harry landed back onto the field.

"That was amazing how you just stood on the broom riding it like it was nothing. I know if I tried that I would surly hurt myself," Oliver beamed at the raven. Harry couldn't help it but smiled. Harry was getting hungry having his stomach roared at wanting food in its belly. Oliver laughed. "Let's get something to eat." Harry nodded to this. They took Oliver's portkey back where they came from and he took Harry to the café where he wanted to take him when he met Harry at his office.

They headed over the café where Harry had tea rather than coffee and Oliver had coffee. He drank his coffee black making Harry shook his head at how he can stand to drink it. The raven liked the smell of coffee, but not to drink it. They kept on talking about stuff and their lives and what they would do for New Years. When Oliver talked about Draco Harry kept quiet for a little making Oliver felt stupid to bring up an ex name. He thought something to make Harry smile again or even laugh. He thought something at the top of his head making Harry forget on what he had said. Harry couldn't stop laughing at the stupidest thing Oliver had said to him. He felt better and thanked him. It was getting late and he had to wake up early to head over to his friend's house. Oliver took Harry home happy he got to spend time with Harry.

Oliver stood by Harry's door a little longer rather than leaving. He stepped close to Harry leading in to kiss his soft lips. Harry was stunned on how this was happen. Oliver pulled back seeing as Harry wasn't much into the kiss as he thought he would. "I'm guess it was too soon."

Harry snapped out of it. "Yeah, it's too soon. I have broken up with him. It will take a little while to get over him. I hope you'll understand." He had hoped he had let him down gently. Oliver nodded kissing on his cheek and left saying they should do this again. He disappeared from the raven's sight having him let out a sigh. He opened his door closing the door behind him not going further into his home. He stayed leaning against the door placing his two fingers against his lips thinking about this kiss then jumped back to the times Draco had kissed him. Harry broke out in tears telling himself he had to pull himself together knowing there were plenty of other men out there that would care for him and not his fame. He nodded his head at his new life to start and putting his ex in the past. He smiled heading over to kitchen to start cooking some cookies for the Christmas morning tomorrow. Knowing everyone couldn't wait to keep their hands off his sweet cookies.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry was wrapped warmly heading over to the Burrow to spend Christmas. Molly could have just been proud on Harry's cooking skills. He smiled when he saw everyone enjoying themselves being silly and teasing Ron with pranks. Harry laughed at the sight and same with his girlfriend enjoying the craziness of it all. Harry told them he was stepping out to get some fresh air and see the snow falling. The land was beautiful with the untouched snow on the ground covering near and far. The raven can see his breath stuffing his hands inside his pockets. He liked the quietness of it all until he saw Malfoy's house elf with worried written all over his face. Twilight explain what had happen the disappeared again. Harry didn't like the news he got.

The raven heard the news about Draco in St. Mouglo for an accident while he was walking home. He rushed over right way even though they had broken up. Harry had a kind heart even if they were friends, but a type of friends where you see little of each other and talk a little. It was what they had with each other. Once he made it to the hospital Harry took noticed there were not a lot of people in here. It was due to the Christmas and most people are home with their families or at a bar spending times with a good friend with liquor involved or even spending alone. He was happy he wasn't spending Christmas alone. He went over asking the front desk where Draco Malfoy was. She looked up from her desk and smiled.

"You are the first to come visit him. He's been moping around and was talking about a dark angel he missed so much with a heavenly emerald eyes. I'm taking you're him. Sad that you to broke up, any who he's gone now," She spoke not realizing on the weight when she said he was gone.

"Gone what do you mean gone," He spoke trying to stay calm. He felt hot tears ready to come out. He had so many things to tell the blonde and now it was too late to say them. The nurse looked up again seeing the worried and the sadness of the hero.

"Oh when I said he was gone I meant he went home. Hey, you asked the doctor over there. He was Malfoy's doctor. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I just want you to make up with the blonde by talking. I know it's none of my business; yet it seems you two matched so well after what I read from the Wizard Time Magazine," She smiled making Harry a little happy that the idiot blonde wasn't dead. Harry thanked her walking over towards the doctor.

"Excuse me, what happen to Draco, sir?" Harry asked. The doctor looked up at him making his right eyebrow cock upwards at the question.

"What relation do you have with Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"I…ah…his close friend. I found out that he was in the hospital and rushed over here. I was really worried about him, even what happen to him," the raven replied.

"Does he have somebody to take care of him?" The doctor asked. Not really answering Harry's question.

"No, he has his house elf took care of him," Harry spoke making the nurse's face with concern for the blonde and probably felt bad for him for having no one to take care of him.

He didn't know why he was about to tell him what had happen to him. I guess seeing his green eyes with so much worry. So he let it out. "Draco's had broken his right leg and a few scratches here and there on his body plus there was a curse on him making him weak for a couple of hours. He's in a lot pain. By now the curse should have run its course finishing up better soon. I just gave him a potion to get rid of it, but needed to come back to finish up the rest of it. If he takes too much of that potions at once it could leave him dead. So the wise thing was to give time to leave the body then taking the same potions again."

Harry thought. "That idiot for getting hurt plus being by yourself when you got hurt during Christmas," He sighed then asking the doctor for more questions. "Thank you for telling me what had happen to him. How long would he need to stay in bed for?"

"Well two weeks in bed rest and on the first day on the third week he needs to come back here for the rest of his potions. After that he should be healthy and ready to go back to work in no time, just as long he doesn't strain himself during those two weeks," The doctor spoke then saying good-bye to Harry heading over to a new patient who came in. The new patient was Oliver Wood, but Harry missed it when he left the hospital. Someone told one of the nurses to dropped Draco off at his manor and wasn't allowed leave his home for two weeks. He just felt like dirt and it had to happen on Christmas morning too.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry went back over to Burrow to spend Christmas with them until a feel of guilt hit him hard. Draco was alone on Christmas day. He was here going to spend Christmas with the Weasley and Lavender. Once he got there everyone wanted to know why he left so quickly. He explained what had happen leaving some of the Weasley stun on what happen. Ron was still getting used to on having Draco as a friend and not an enemy. Harry went upstairs to grab his stuff then came back down leaving some of them out of the loop. Not Ginny she smiled at what he was doing.

"Harry he cheated on you!" Ron shouted at him even after the meeting he went with his friend trying to see if Draco really did cheat on his best friend. In his mind he thought Draco really did.

"Well he's by himself on Christmas morning and has nobody there with him. Blaise and Hermione left to visit Blaise's family. They had a whole month being on the honeymoon. Crabbe and Grolye are off in Australia doing their mission for the name of Auror. A French Auror from oversea was coming soon and wanting to speak with Draco about his potions among other things. So I will take care of him even though my heart hurts, so please drop it." Harry pleased with his best friend. Ron gave up knowing he had lost the battle.

"Wow, you have such a kind heart Harry. Ok let's get some supplies for you to make him soup," Molly said going into her kitchen to grabbed a few things to make Draco feel better. He found everything she thought it would make him feel better by wrapping everything into a large bag then shrinking them, so Harry can carry them easily. He thanked her for the supplies and saying merry Christmas also thanking for the gifts. Molly made a sweater for Draco in green with a gray 'D' on the front placing the gift in Harry's bag along with his gifts. Harry was going to watch over the blonde making sure he was healthy and making his heart hurt when he was near him. He didn't have a choice in the matter it was the right thing to do. Harry walked over towards the fireplace saying Draco's manor clearly then disappearing into a green fire.

"I hope Harry knows what he is doing?" Ron said shaking his head at his crazy best friend.

"Oh I know he is beside Draco's innocent, because I well we caught the person who made Harry's and Draco's relationship goes to shit," Ginny said pushing herself off the wall.

"Then who was it?" He asked.

"Yes, tell us sis," The twins asked.

"At first it was Oliver Wood until after we beaten the crap out of him when we found out it wasn't really him. Someone set him up to make it look like he was the one. Everything was fell into place when he told us who it was and how long hated Draco and even more on Harry. Now Pansy and Luna dear will get the real culprit who set this all up and make the culprit pay," Ginny finished her rant when Lavender picked up on it.

"We are getting really close on who it is. We know it was a female and who had liked Harry back in Hogwarts. She didn't like when he told the world he was gay. Before Oliver passed out he told us that she was in Ravenclaw," Lavender said sitting next to her boyfriend.

"The plan was well thought out for breaking up Harry and Draco? Have you told Harry the news?" Fred asked.

"No, we haven't. Once we figure out who it was then we tell Harry who it is," Ginny said. They all nodded at this and went back to spend Christmas with each other.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry arrived at Draco's manor with the key he still has. He forgot to give it back to Draco or just didn't want to see his face for awhile. He walked in carrying the gift Molly Weasley has made for him. He saw the house elf carrying two books. Twilight saw him saying that his master was upstairs. The raven told him he would bring the books up to him along with the soup he was going to make. Twilight told him where the master's room was. Before Harry went off exploring the kitchen the house elf told him he would unpack his stuff in the guest room. Harry got the chance to start cooking and once it was done it gave him a chance to really look around the manor without the chaos from the last time he went. The manor was clean and put to together there were painting of landscapes then some dragon paintings. They were breath taking seeing how life like the dragons were. One painting with the dragon was looking at the moon with a starry sky painted within set over snowy mountains. He was getting close to Draco's room.

"Amazing how many rooms this manor has. I'm surprised I didn't get lost without the help from Twilight I would run around lost," Harry thought about crawling on the floor to find a way Draco's room with no water or food. "Yes, very happy Twilight told me where Draco's was." Finally he was at the blonde's door hovering over the handle for a little bit. Draco didn't know he was there in the first place. He slowly opened the door pushing the door with his shoulder seeing Draco lying on his bed looking horrible and bored at the same time.

Draco heard his door open not even bother looking over. "Twilight, you can set the books on my nightstand please and close the door behind you."

"I'm not Twilight. I have something for you to eat," Harry spoke having the blonde shot up from his bed making a pain look on his face. Harry sat the tray of soup down on the night table. Checking to see if he pulled something he shouldn't. Draco blush when his dark angel was close to him checking up on him. He would have never in a million years see his dark angel again after what had happen. "You shouldn't be moving in your condition." Harry scolding him where Draco just listened and did what he was told. He didn't know how Harry had found out he was hurt, but he wasn't complaining. Harry came back to the night table grabbing the tray setting it on Draco's lap.

The blonde's mouth was watering how good the smell was. He was shock how he didn't noticed it when the door was open. He grabbed the spoon and was about to take a bite when he felt something he needed to get off his chest. Draco knew he didn't cheat, just a gut feeling, but if he just said sorry then maybe Harry would forgive him. He pulled his body up more when he was in the sitting position he looked over at Harry.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you will you ever forgive," Draco said with a tone that would break any man who was innocent, yet no one would believe him that he didn't do it. So he pushed his pride away which took a lot and told the dark angel.

Draco told him then after he told him Pansy and Ginny popped through the door. Made Harry and Draco jumped at the sight of the two. It was a good thing the soup didn't spill. "What in the world are you guys doing here?" Draco demanded. He was about to get answerer from him if he would forgive him or not.

"We know who set Draco up. Draco didn't cheat on you Harry. Yes, it looked so real when you saw him with another man," Pansy shouted. She didn't know why she just had to get it out.

"At first I thought too until I looked harder and told the others about what I thought on the matter. I wish Luna and Lavender too see this, but they are busy," Ginny stated proud of herself for figuring out the crime that the criminal.

"Well you could have told me this Ginny and Pansy," Harry barked having Draco nodded at this.

"The reason why was we needed proof on Draco was innocent. So we kept quiet about it and kept working around the clock trying to figure out who she was. She came from Ravenclaw," Ginny pointed out hating had to keep that from Harry and Draco for so long. Now it was out in the open and knew who did it.

"Wait, it was a _she_ who thought all of this on making me break up with Draco. Another thing was she was in Ravenclaw. I thought it was a guy who set Draco up," Harry was shocked by this and wondering which female it was.

"She was very smart for coming up with the schemes, but she found one important thing in her plan," Pansy stated. She was happy she was going to bring peace to Draco and Harry. She knew Harry was good for him and same the other way around.

"What was that?" Draco asked. He really wanted to know who the hell was messing with his life and his dark angel. Whoever it was will pay. He didn't know how or when, but he will make them pay for hurting his dark angel.

"Well for one the guy she was using told us it was a she and what house she came from and what color hair she wore," Pansy explained.

"How did you know who she really was, just by those clues?" The raven asked sitting on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Harry, she was very clever not clever enough if you ask me, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender did some research," Pansy smiled holding up index finger and thumb out like a gun. It was a fun pointing at Harry and Draco while doing this.

"So tell us who she is," Harry and Draco said at the same time blushing on they spoke at the same time.

"Well the person who was messing you both your lives and ruin your relationship was…" Ginny said leading against the door way.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

Don't hurt me. Just wanting to get a rill out you guys. *hide in a tree front with wolves around the base. Then peeking if they are coming.* I'm guessing you guys already know who it is by now. Lol if not then that's cool, just have to wait until I upload another chapter.

There will be lemon coming soon.

Also check out my other fanfics I have written. They are funny, crazy, and strange, but at the same time they are good. Enjoy them. Take care you all and be safe.

*****Who is this person who made Harry's, Draco's and Oliver's life to hell?

*****Will Harry go back to Draco after hearing who had set Draco up?

*****Would Draco wear the gift that Molly made for him?

****Will the soup be untouched by Draco?


	15. Recipe 15

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be a **lime** telling you in **bold **when it starts and ends. So enjoy

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch15******

"Ravenclaw woman who ruined your relationship was Cho Chang," Ginny said leading against the door way. Everyone who took on this mission to save Harry and Draco was completed. Now they can be at peace and enjoy the good times.

Harry was shock by it not understanding why she did it in the first place. Yeah they kissed in the Room of Requirement, but it was really bad kiss. Draco was amazing when it came to kissing. The raven blushed on the spot. The blonde had missed it making the raven smile. Harry seen her a few times at school and she was the one who ratted out everyone when the pink lady who took over; however she had been forced to drink the truth potion. Draco was super pissed at Cho because she was behind all of this plus she had hurt his dark angel. Harry was pissed at himself after he found out Draco didn't cheat on him. Not long ago Draco said he was sorry for it knowing in the blonde's heart he really didn't do it. Harry felt really bad for not talking to him about what had happen right away. He believed his Draco had cheated on him and didn't give him a chance. Ginny told Harry the stripper they met was drugged by Cho. He didn't noticed a hand rested on his shoulder making him come back to the real world.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco asked not taking his hand on his shoulder. Harry looked over saw a worry gray eyes looking at him. They didn't noticed Pansy and Ginny had already left the room. They were down by the fireplace.

"I'm betting their relationship will be stronger and the makeup sex….," Ginny was stopped by her good friend Pansy.

"Let's leave it at that Ginny," They both laughed at this then leaving the manor to tell the news to the others.

Back up in Draco's room all alone with one another not being awkward or nothing like that. Harry didn't say anything for a little bit making Draco worried. Harry was trying to figure out a way to say he was sorry for not trusting him. Harry was about to cry feeling so bad about it.

"Harry, answer me please! You're scaring me," Draco strained his voice shaking his shoulder softly. Harry snapped out of it looking Draco in his eyes again. The blonde had moved his soup out of the way. He was going to eat this later, but right now he was getting his attention Harry.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Dray. I should have believed in you and….," Draco shunted him up by covering his mouth over his. Oh how he missed those soft lips, but happened next made the blonde's day was Harry opened his mouth. He was in heaven never wanting it to stop. He didn't want pull away, but he has too. He smiled seeing his lover all flushed and looking smoking hot with his mouth parted a little bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight hard enough for you. I should have been trying to win you back with every chance I got. Please forgive me, Harry," Draco held his hands showing how sorry he was for not fighting for him. Harry began to cry feeling so happy he let go a perfectly good guy get away from him. Who knew your childhood enemy could end up being the love of your life. "Please don't cry, Cho won't hurt you anymore."

Harry placed his index finger on his lips smiling at him. "What you had said made my heart jump. It's funny that we were both sorry for something we did. So I was wondering….," Harry couldn't say it, but he has too. He didn't want to lose the blonde to anyone else. He took a deep breath. "Will...will be my boyfriend?" He shouted blushing after he had said that leaving a very stun, but a very pleased blonde. Draco wouldn't have that of his lovable raven was looking away with a cute blush on his face. He grabbed his dark angel's chin turning towards him.

"You made me so happy right now, Harry James Potter," Draco purred out his name having Harry blush even more having gone up towards his ears. "I will never get tired of seeing you blush, my dark angel. And what you call me, Dray makes my heart skip. Say it again."

Harry gave an evil smirk crawling towards him licking his lips then whispered into his ears. "Dray." He moaned when Harry came towards him being all sexy like. He said it very slowly enjoying the moan from the blonde. Draco melted at the pet name his dark angel had given him. He will never let his dark angel out of his hands ever again. The raven was all his and his alone. Malfoy family always get what they want if they worked hard for. Draco worked very hard to have his dark angel by his side.

Draco pushed Harry on his bed forgetting he had a broken leg continuing to kiss his lover again. He was on top if his dark angel and he wasn't getting away from him anytime soon. His hands were slowing enjoy the soft whimper of his boyfriend again. He wanted those clothes to be off of him now. He slipped his hands underneath the raven's sweater not realizing his hands were cold making the raven jump at contact. They didn't break from each other enjoying where the sneaky raven brought one of his leg up to wrapped around the blonde's waist when he felt something hard other than Draco's member. He moved his leg again over the hard surface remembering Draco has a cast on his right leg. His hot fiery mood has been down to a small flicker of sparks. Draco felt something was off pulling off the raven to see what the matter was.

"I hope I didn't go too far with him. I haven't seen him in so long and the way he moans and move his body…I can't help have to put my hands and even my body all over his," Draco thought lending to his side trying to adjust with his cast on. He looked over seeing his beautiful green eyes have worry in them. "What's the matter, love?" He placed his hand on his cheek making the raven blush. He still got it and would keep on doing it.

"You're still hurt and I don't think we should go further until you are fully healed," Harry lend into his warm hand all thanks to their heated make out session. Draco sighed at this making Harry giggled. Draco felt a little better having his love back to normal. As long he was happy he was happy too. He didn't want to be away from his soul mate again. It was horrible how Harry was ripped out of his life. Draco never wanted to go through that again. Never.

***************Lime Start Yay***************

"On the other hand that doesn't mean I can't give you pleasure every now and then. I don't think your doctor wouldn't mind if someone gave you some pleasure," Harry purred licking his lips. "So why don't you relax and I'll make you feel good," Harry pushed the blonde back against the headboard making Draco very hard. He liked his pushy uke lover taking control in their sex life; nevertheless he would always be seme in this relationship.

Draco doesn't know what to do with himself. He looked at the dark angel sliding his pj bottoms down still keeping eye contact to his Dray. He lifted his hips up making it easy for his lover and once his dark gray boxer was gone. Draco moaned as cold air hit his burning erection standing tall and wet for his dark angel to enjoy. Harry forgot how big and thick Draco was. Harry blushed like mad making Draco laugh at how cute he was being. The raven didn't like Draco's chuckling, so without warning he took Draco's juicy member into his mouth. Draco cried out just by the facts he had truly miss this. How did he ever forget how his sweet naughty lover of his can use his wicked tongue? It was driving him mad and he liked it. Draco ran his hand through the thick dark forest of hair of craziness trying to not to pass out from pleasure.

Harry felt his hand on his head smirking in his mind how his Dray was enjoying this. He was glad after what had happen between them. He was going to make up for lost time starting now. He rolled his tongue over the slit getting a good reaction by his lover bucking his hips up; however Harry placed his hands on his hips so he won't chock. He continued his master piece of teasing the crap of the blonde. The moans were so thrilling to hear them especially the person you love with all your heart. Harry pulled off making the blonde groan in a sad way, but when Draco looked down he wanted to cum on the spot. The raven licked his member like a lollipop having his hands placed at the base rubbing his balls around in one sweet motion. Harry tongue went up and down on the base keeping his eyes on the blonde while doing these naughty things to his dick. He wanted to ravish him right there not caring if he was hurt. He wanted his dark angel badly wanting the feeling of his dick inside lover's tight ass hole. Draco came back from his fantasy of his dick sliding in and out his his lover. He saw Harry swirling around on the head going back in the slit once more. The blonde was moaning sending him over his limit shooting his seed into Harry's awaiting mouth. Once he came from his high he was about to cum again seeing the raven licking his fingers all sexy like. Harry caught him licking his fingers and smiled at him making the Slytherin moan in pleasure.

***************Lime End Boo***************

"You are _so_ evil being sexy right now after what you did," Draco pointed out making Harry chuckle at that.

"Can't help it, you'll so much fun to mess with," Harry laughed so hard he snorted blush on the spot. Draco laughed at that thinking how cute it was. He was falling all over again with this raven head.

Harry cleaned Draco up placing his boxer and pj bottoms back on. He got off the bed saw the soup was untouched. He was about to take it when the blonde stopped him. "I'll just use a warming spell on the soup. When I smelt it I was so happy I got the chance to eat your cooking again." Harry smiled kissing him the lips placing the tray on Draco's lap once again.

Draco was making noises on how it tasted so good. Harry was pleased by it enjoying the blonde's reaction to his cooking. In late afternoon Draco just finished up his soup and finishing his reports for the French guy who was coming to meet him in a few weeks. He looked over seeing the cutest thing he ever saw. Harry was sleeping all curled up on his right side right on his hips. He had set his papers on his night table while calling his house elf Twilight to take the tray and would bring Harry's pjs. Without a word Twilight disappeared then reappeared with the raven's clothes and was gone again. He didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty, but he got the feeling the raven doesn't want to sleep in his regular clothes. Slowly not knowing why he was going so slow he rocked his lover's shoulder. Harry stirred in his sleep waking up slowly. He pushed himself up with his right hand while rubbing with his eye with his left.

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?" Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Draco laughed to himself at how Harry was being so adorable with his hair all over the place. Hold on it was always that messy, yet this way it was cute. His shirt had risen up a little bit showing off his tan skin stomach. "Dray?" The blonde snapped out of it giving him a Malfoy smirked he was known for.

"Nothing wrong, my dark angel. I was waking you up, so you can dress into your pjs," Draco grabbed Harry's clothes holding them up.

"Oh right, then I will be on my way to the guest room," Harry was about to leave the bed when Draco held onto the clothes. "Draco?" Harry's left eyebrows went up at the way Draco was acting. He saw Draco blush putting the clothes on his lap not looking at the raven head.

"I want you to sleep in the same bed with me if you don't mind," Draco was playing with the button of Harry's top. Harry smiled at this display seeing how Draco was opening himself up to him showing his weakness making his heart leap.

"Then I'll stay," Harry said starting to undress when Draco looked up having his mouth open. Harry smirked slowly taking off his sweater showing his stomach then his chest and the rest came off.

Dray growled when the sweater was tossed then gulped when his lover went after his pants. He got off the bed while laughing when he bent down showing his nice round ass to the blonde while he was picking up his sweater. He got back up setting his clothes on the chair near the bathroom door. He was in his royal red boxer shaking his hips toward his hot and bother blonde. He took his pjs away from him smirking the whole time. He loved how he could mess with the blonde this way rather when they were younger. He pulled up his pjs bottoms fast; however when he was going to slip on his top he smirked slowly buttoning the bottom buttons. Once he was finished he crawled on the bed giving his lover a kiss on the lips then without saying pulled the cover over himself to sleep. Draco growled how his dark angel won't help fix his 'little problem', nevertheless he smiled turning off the lights to get some sleep thinking away his hard on by thinking how to get back at Cho Chang. He lay on his back then felt something warm crawling onto his stomach. The moonlight danced around on Harry's sleeping form having his arm around the blonde's stomach. He wanted so badly to turn towards him on his side, but can't due to his stupid cast. He gave a sigh sliding down onto the bed having one his hands lay on top of the raven's arm. Draco smiled feeling as this was so right having Harry in his bed with him.

"Yes, this is so right. I'm going to make this last forever with him by my side," Draco thought heading into dream land that would turn into a wet one.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Will Draco have good dreams tonight?

*****Will Cho be punished for what she has caused everybody?

*****Will Draco be able to control himself long enough to heal himself to play with Harry?

*****Would Harry give up his virginity after all the crap they have been through?


	16. Recipe 16

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Yay I am finally finished with my college and also great news I passed all my freaken classes. Now I can get my Graphic Design Degree. Now I can relax and work on this story and many more with no finals to take. Yay my Birthday is today May 18th sweet, lol. Lol ^_^.

There will be a **lemon** telling you in **bold **whenit starts and ends. You guys have been good on review and staying with me. I knowing Draco can't wait to start. Poor Harry lol.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch16******

Morning came to the two sleeping beauties were enjoying each other's warmth. Not knowing what was happening someplace else. "So why not have a go and beat me? I bet Harry would like that to see his friends act like a bunch of stupid Slytherins." Cho sneered not taking her eyes off the others.

"You have no right to talk to Harry like that or us!" Ron shouted holding his wand out towards her. Hermione was worried about Ron because he was looking like he was about to kill her. Blaise was there along with Lavender trying their best to calm the red headed man. He did calm down lowering his wand. "I hope for your sake you didn't do anymore damage to my best friend and his….lover." He was still getting used to the fact his best friend was dating a Slytherin; however if his friend was happy then he doesn't mind it as much. As long Harry doesn't have a make out scene with Draco. The thought made him shiver having Hermione look at him strange shaking her head.

Cho's bark and bite were empty, because she now knew that she might end up in Azkaban. Harry and Draco have people in the inside that would do anything for them even doing the dirty work. Her worst fear came true when she saw two black with a red strip on their hoodie down the back of their cloaks waiting for her. They are rumored to who does the dirty work for Harry and Draco. No one knows if they are witches or wizards only wearing those cloaks. Cho heard rumors of these types of wizards and witches are not to be mess with. She was trap near the forest edge having her wand removed from her. She was powerless and super doomed. She was on the ground with one of the cloak figures foot was on her back. Ron and others were told to back off and let them handle this. They did what they were told scared to on what they would do to Cho and for themselves. That was the last time they saw Cho alive.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The weeks had been flying off the shelf for the raven and the blonde where they enjoyed each other company forgetting the world around them. The silence of Cho made everyone happy including to Harry, Draco and poor Oliver who got mixed up in. Harry took care of Draco like his own private nurse which by the way the girls got them a gift today. Harry and Draco didn't know what was inside all they knew was a gift from the girls. It was Pansy's idea. Twilight handed the men a large box then disappeared again to finish up a task he was set out to do. Draco joked as Harry was a house wife making Harry blush. He smacked him on the arm only making the blonde laugh more. Draco was up and moving not having the cast to hold him back plus he was itching to play with his little dark angel, but couldn't figure out how to do so. The blonde was inside his study working on some Auror work making up for the time he was stuck in bed. Yeah he some of the work was done, but the doctor also told him to rest and not work; however he got some work done until Harry stop him from doing it. The raven peeked in seeing how hard he was working trying to think of something to make him happy and relax. He closed the door quietly heading back into the living where the gift was still unopened. Harry walked over to the gift slowly opening it only giving him an evil smirk shaking his head at his female friends.  
Harry sighed, yet still has an evil grin on his face. "I'm guessing they wanted me to wear this because of this note saying so. 'Harry this is yours to wear by doing that you can take care of Draco and you two better do it because you own it to him. Love Pansy….Oh P.S. you don't have do it cause Ginny yelled at me for saying do it already for what you did. Well anyhow have fun with the costume.' Thanks Ginny for the help and same with you Pansy in your own crazy way." Harry grabbed the box heading upstairs to their room which was Draco's bedroom. The raven called Twilight telling him to bring the stuff for tonight he was going to play and waiting for Draco to be finish with his work. Twilight nodded to the quest popping out then popped back in handing all the stuff Harry needed. As well to that order he also told the house elf to tell him when the blonde was done with his work. He got his work done ahead of time, so he can relax.

Draco was in his study working hating he missed dinner with his lover. After two hours of hard work he finally got his paper work done. He stretched his sore body making them all loose again. He sighed after finally finishing up his work for his job. He lend back into this chair wondering Harry had finished his work before taking care of him. He put his glasses away back into his case. Yes, Draco wore glasses when he worked on his paper works and read his book. Harry hadn't seen him wore them, but when the raven does he would melt. He got from his seat closing the door to his study heading towards his bedroom. When he got there Twilight was holding a blindfold.

"Twilight, why are you holding a blindfold in your hand?" Draco asked grabbing the blindfold form his hands.

"Master Potter ask me to hold this for you when you were done with your work and now is waiting for you inside the bedroom," After Twilight handed the blindfold he popped out to finished up his other chores he had to do. Twilight left leaving a very confuse blonde behind holding the blindfold in his hand. He snapped out of it staring at the door handle wondering why in Merlin why he needed to be blindfold. He opened the door just a bit when he was told to put the blindfold on before he entered their bedroom. He did what he was told placing it on where his lover moved him over to the bed. He caught a wonderful smell of lavender scented on his partner. Draco sat on the edge of the bed waiting for what would come from his dark angel. "Are you ready to be taken care, sir?" Harry purred pulling away from him swinging his hips. Draco was trying to understand what was going on, but let it go hearing his lover purr about him taking care of him. Draco nodded his head yes waiting for Harry to do something else. "Then take off your blindfold _Dray_." He stretched his pet name he gave him. Draco was really turn on what was going to happen.

Draco threw the blindfold off so fast throwing it somewhere not caring where it landed, but when he did that his mouth drop. His proud dick was getting hard fast in no time on what he saw. There standing in front of him was his dark angel wearing a sexy ass nurse outfit. The raven was wearing a short skirt covering some of his private parts and his sweet ass. His top is white showing a zipper in the front of a big heart with a white cross in the middle. He had unzipped a little showing teasing him with a piece of tan skin. Draco's eyes slide down his chest onto his tan abs was showing making Draco wanted to lick every curves of his stomach. He brought his eyes back up seeing an arm band with a heart with a white cross in middle on his left arm. He wanted to take down his dark angel and do so many nasty things to his sexy tan body.

He came back down to look the skirt again then making his way on to the legs. The raven's legs took his breath away by seeing red fishnets stocking with a little white bow on the hem of the top and to complete the look were white high heels showing off his long legs. Draco wanted to get off the bed and he was about to when he was pushed back by his hot lover. "Not yet my _Dray_, not yet." Harry pushed him back making him lay on the bed. He crawled over on him. "I have to give you your check up." Harry smirked where it could rival Draco's smirked and that's saying something. Draco had met his match here.

***************Lemon Start Yay***************

"Then please check me if I'm alright," Draco placed his hands behind his head enjoying the view of his lover who was on top of him.

"I'll make your body remember who the master is. When your body remembers my touch it will only respond," Harry spoke shaking Draco to the core of his dirty talk. He loved every minute of it. No wonder why he called him his dark angel because Harry has a little dark side coming out to play with him. Now if anyone pissed off Harry James Potter would see the full force of it.

Draco moaned on w hat his lover had said. He had to control himself by not knocking his lover off and have his way with him right then and there. Draco was being a good boy and did what he was told by letting Harry check him over. He swallowed hard when he saw his dark angel unbuttoning his shirt reliving a muscle chest and tone abs. The raven licked his lips seeing a treat underneath him. He licked his own index finger getting it wet enough to place it on top of his blonde lover's chest. He played with Draco's hard nipple rubbing them hard and was sitting on his seme's hips rocking a little bit earning a hiss from the blonde and one for himself. Harry loved pleasing his Dray giving him a thrill of doing that to him hearing all his moaned and hissed coming out of his juicy red lips. He stopped rocking having the blonde whined of lost motion. The raven climbed off of him undoing his buttons of his pants and pulled everything that clung to the blondes' lower half off. Now Draco was bottomless making them both pleased by the outcome. The blonde moaned when the pants and boxer came off reliving his hard on member pulsing in the chill temperature. Harry smirk at this crawling off the right side of the bed giving him a full view of his body and shook his hips. Draco propped up on his elbow to get a good view of his sexy dark angel.

"I need to prep before I can give you your medicine," He winked at him blushing when he was about to do. Draco gave a stupid grin on what was going to happen to him and Harry.

"I can't wait to take my medicine," The blonde licked his lips taking off the rest of his shirt.

Harry still had the blush on moving his hips back and forth putting on a little show. He slowly placed his hands on his hips sliding them down to the hem of his skirt never taking his eyes of his blonde. He swayed back and forth again still having his hands on the hem then went underneath skirt caught the girly panties pulling them down. Draco held his breath by seeing a dark green panty going down those smooth tan skins legs of Harry's. The panties were finally off throw to a nearby corner.

Harry made his way back to him. "I want you to place your back against the bed's headboard. Let me place some pillow behind because you will need it later on, sir. And I don't want my patient to be uncomfortable."

"No, we don't want that," He obeyed his raven nurse while the raven cast a spell f getting a lot of soft pillows. Once all the pillows were in place he climbed on top of him straddling him.

"Are you ready for your medicine if not I can give you something else," He was about to climb off his hips, but Draco help him in place.

"Oh I want my medicine so I can get better," He purred showing his lustful gray eyes. Harry blushed taking a deep breath; he was going to be very sore the next day, but this was all for the love of the blonde. Draco doesn't know what was going to happen until the raven lifted himself up some then grabbed the burning dick into his hand. The blonde hissed at his member being touch and what took his breath away was his dark angel was going to ride him dry. He closed his mouth shut upon seeing his member disappearing into the warm tight hole of his lover. "Merlin Harry….you feel…amazing" He spoke while letting out his breaths which he had been holding for some time. Harry didn't move for a little bit still blushing like mad where Draco was in pure heaven having his dream come true.

"Ah I," Harry looked away with embarrassment. He was so confident when he thought this plan out, but when it came into play, well he forgot one little thing. He was dealing with a very hot sweaty Slytherin who was now underneath him and his mind went blank. He had never had sex with a blokes let alone Draco Malfoy. This would be his very first time having sex with a male. "Ah….be gentle." Harry slowly looked over seeing as Draco gave a Malfoy smirk making Harry very worry. He knew deep down he wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. He lend close to his dark angel's ear tickling him with his breath.

"Oh trust me I will _and_ not long you will _begging_ me to go _faster_ and _harder_ when I slam my hard dick into your tight hole of yours, my sweet dark angel, so get ready" Draco purred pushing his hips up against his lover. Harry moaned feeling so damn good right about now having his lover about to take his virginity away.

Draco flipped Harry onto his back still wearing the nurse outfit looking up at the Slytherin waiting for the best sex in his life. Harry took a deep breath when Draco pulled just the head out then pushed in slowly back in. Harry cried on how much it hurt; however when Harry began to feel much better just a little when the blondes pace was increasing. Two minutes passed and the raven wanted things to go a little bit faster and harder. He grabbed onto Draco's forearm squeezing it hard. Draco looked at him with worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Should I stop?" Draco asked not wanting to hurt his dark angel any more than he already had. It couldn't be help he would stop if he lover wasn't enjoying their love making. He wanted the both of them to enjoy the pure pleasure of love making. Harry shot up from the bed still holding onto his forearm.

"No, don't stop. I…I…..ah I want to go faster and….and..," Harry couldn't finish his sentence when Draco finished it for him.

"Harder," He smiled knowing he can get the ball rolling. Harry nodded making Draco pulled him up to his chest hugging him. "Do you know much you affect me right now with you being so damn cute? I just have to eat you up." He pushed him away kissing him really hard making the raven moan pleasing the blonde's ears. "Ready." With a final nodded was all it took for Draco's will power to fall apart. He didn't hold back. Poor Harry was going to feel that in the morning and for Draco he would be grinning ear to ear.

Harry was moaning like a female dog who was in heat in the spring time of mating season. The sweat between them of their love making was very slippery having Harry have to strip his top off only now leaving the stockings and the skirt. The shoes were long gone after the two minutes happen. Harry wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist getting a better angle of his sweet bundle of nerves where he could see the stars and the moon. Harry's hands were digging into Draco's shoulders drawing some blood. The blonde was showing no mercy for Harry's ass only hearing Harry beg for more and more. The cries and moans were enough to keep going until he couldn't take it anymore. Harry was holding on for dear life enjoying the sweet pleasure of being full of his lover's dick.

"I'm….,"It was all Harry could when he spread his seed all over their stomachs. Right then Draco felt a tight squeeze to his dick crying out in pleasure filling his lover up with his heavy seed of life. Harry dragged Draco down towards the bed breathing hard and trying to calm themselves down a bit from their wonderful high. Draco didn't pull out just laid on top of his dark angel not squishing him to death. Once their breathing was level Draco slowly pulled out falling onto his left side of the bed.

"That was amazing," Draco shot out. He turned to his side seeing as Harry had already fallen asleep making the blonde laugh. "I guess I wore him out. Good," He grabbed his wand from his night stand casting a cleaning spell on them. He hated to be sticky, but with Harry he wouldn't have mind so much, but this was Harry first time. He thought Harry be too happy to be all sticky from their love/fuck making. He made a mental note to ask him in the morning. Once the spell was all said and done. He pulled the blanket over them gently dragging his lover over to him having the raven's head resting on his board muscle chest. "Good night my love, sleep tight."With that being said he kissed his lover on the forehead then headed off to dream land.

***************Lemon End Boo***************

Not too far from Ginny and Pansy and the rest of the girls were having a sleepover. Something inside Pansy and Ginny knew something happen. They don't know how they know they just do laughing out loud making the others wondered what was going on. Ginny would tell them later, but right now they needed to go to bed because it was two in the morning. They stayed up talking about girly stuff and about Harry and Draco of course. Luna's little boy Luke was spending the night over at Lupin's and Sirius's home having fun with Teddy. They were like brothers always having fun and pulling pranks making Sirius very proud while Lupin just smile shaking his head at them. Lupin hoped Luke wouldn't cause too much trouble with his parents. After a long day everyone was at peace at last not having to worry about Cho or even Oliver disrupting their lives anymore.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

***** Could it be that they have heard the last of Cho?

*****Are they finally at peace again?

*****Do you think Harry would want to have sex again with Draco?

*****Did Ginny and Pansy mission was complete with their gift for the guys?


	17. Recipe 17

Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

*******Ch17******

Harry was three weeks pregnant and they loved it every minute of it once Draco found out and their friends too. They all were relaxed into their lovers embrace inside the manor of the living room finishing up how Harry and Draco got together then soon after thinking about baby.

"You know when I think back on it you guys could have brewed a truth serum on me," Draco pointed out on everybody.

"You know what we should have and would," Harry responded. "Sorry Dray." Draco gave him a squeeze telling him it was fine and now it all that matters because he has him now and never letting him go.

"Cho is crazy to do that to you two," Lavender noted nodding her head. "I thought she was smart but I guess not."

"Yeah I should have listen to you Draco and believe you even if the evidence was pretty convincing," Ron stated. Harry was happy how Ron came around and started to be friendly with Draco. "It's scary we didn't hear anything after the last we saw her."

"Ah, I can see how it would. I thought too I did until I came back to the real world looking at his body seeing as there no marks on him," The blonde kissed the side of the raven's neck. After a soft kiss he look back upon his friends some more listening on what they were saying most of the time. Instead he was lost in his own world thinking how his life was about to change with little feet running around their home. He came back to the real world when Neville was asking about mark. Now there he can get into.

"What do you mean marks," Neville asked.

"Well, when I have sex I mark them showing who owns them. It goes away about three days or so. As for Harry it would last a week until it would fade," This made Harry went red making Draco laugh at this. He was being cute right now with his blushing never really getting tied of it because he was the one doing it. He wanted to mark his lover all over again in a new location that is.

"TMI Malfoy!" Ron closed his ears having everyone laugh at him. Lavender shook her head at her red headed husband.

"Like you're the one to talk Ron," She pointed out making Ron red in the face matching his fiery red hair. Now this made everyone busted out laughing not caring who hears them. They were having fun and enjoying each others company.

"Oh, your Fred and George would have a field day with that one," Harry chuckled covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Yeah, I can see happening with those two," Hermione pitched in also trying not to laugh, but it was so hard not too.

"Man, Pansy would have loved to see this happening. That's too good," Blaise laughed wiping the tears from his eyes. Hermione was doing the same sitting with her husband on the love seat. Lavender made an evil smirk would make any Slytherin proud. "Ron, are you sure she's not a Gryffindor instead a Slytherin instead."

"Ok guys, you all had your fun and no she is not a Slytherin, but a true Gryffindor," Ron wrapped his arm around her on the couch.

"Could have full me," Blaise smiled looking over at his wife. "Now from what I've heard my wife told me that the golden trio broke a lot of rules at Hogwarts. Yep, I think they should have been placed in Slytherin by all the stuff you three did at the school." Blaise noted.

"It's sound like that at times they would have fit there just fine, but they were placed in Gryffindor instead. However Harry placed in Slytherin, yet Harry choose to go to Gryffindor," Luna spoke.

"Wait what?" Ron shouted who was sitting on the floor and between his wife's legs. She was sitting on the couch with Luna and Neville.

"I don't know you do it Luna, but she is right about me when I first came to Hogwarts the hat told me I would be perfect in Slytherin. On the other hand if a certain blonde here would have been a little bit nicer I would have chosen to stay in Slytherin instead of picking Gryffindor where Ron was nice to me," Harry moved a little bit on the lap to see his husband's face.

"I was nice to you when we met, but…..but Ron stepped him and he got really close to you. I let my jealously took over and I was mean to you which I shouldn't and I am sorry for that. I'm still mad at you Ron for taking Harry away from me when we were little." Draco placed his arms around Harry's belly pulling him close to him while staring at Ron.

"Wow, I didn't even look at it that way," Hermione said thinking all the times Draco and Harry had fought plus when she caught Draco staring at Harry.

"I have seen Draco staring at Harry on some days and Harry did the same thing when he was staring at Draco," Neville mentioned making Harry blush. Draco laughed. He knew it was wrong to be really mean to your crush, but what he do when his father is working for the dark lord and his boss wanted the person that he liked so much dead.

"So you were spying on me uh," He kissed Harry's blush cheeks. Harry's blush was one of his favorite thing to do to the raven among other things.

"You did the same thing too," The raven said lending back some more into the blonde's chest. It was so warm he could use it and never leave this spot. Draco didn't mind it either happy to have his dark angel sitting on his lap and being embrace by his warmth.

"Hey, do I get a say in this. I didn't know that Draco had a thing for Harry when we were small," Ron was stunned all because Draco thought he had stolen Harry away from him. That would explain a lot of messing with him, Harry, and Hermione because they were really close to Harry and Draco wanted that.

"By the way where is Pansy?" Hermione asked holding Blaise's hands.

"She's on her honeymoon with Goyle," Draco said

"Never thought she goes after him," Blaise said. "Yet I went after Hermione here, so who can say. We fall in love with someone we truly care about. It doesn't matter if they fell in love with the same sex or not. They fell in love because of who they are."

"I would have said the same thing to you for marrying a Gryffindor and I would say that about me too. Life hits you in the strangest ways," Draco said then looking at his beautiful dark angel husband. Harry smiled at him then lend kissing him softy on the lips. After that he pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Maybe he's a tad possessiveness," Hermione said to the others looking at Draco from a far with Harry kissed him then lend back into his chest. "You're right he is very and did I say very possessive towards Harry. Now I feel bad for the poor child because Draco will be possessive over the child" They all agreed on that then looking back at them. Draco and Harry stared at them realized that were lagging behind. They caught up them making them laughed about it.

"Oh man Draco would be very protective over his little girl if that's what we are having. As for our son he will be protective, but not as much as daughter," Harry said thinking how their daughter would have trouble bring a boy over and Draco would question the crap out of him and made sure that the boy is worthy of their daughter. Harry sighed, but smiled at the thought.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" Lavender asked. her and Ron had a little one year old baby at home being watched over by Lavender's mom. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, we did. Draco get's to pick a boy's name while I got to pick a girl's name. The name for a little girl would be Lily Luna Malfoy. I named her after my mother's name and Luna for having a six sense of things."

"Why thank you Harry for having my name as her middle name," Luna thanked them. It was really sweet of them for using her name into their child's name for the little girl.

"So for the boy's name would be Scorpios Hyperion Malfoy," Draco said proudly.

"That's a strong name for a boy and a sweet name for the little girl," Neville smiled.

"They are really good names you two have chosen for them," Hermione said. "Also Harry and I were talking and he said it was ok to talk about it today."

"What's that my dear?" Her husband asked. He had no clue what his wife and Harry was talking about.

"Ah I see now," Luna smiled holding her husband hand. Luke was over at Sirius's and Remus' home playing.

"Ok what is going on here you two?" Lavender demanded. It was killing her not knowing what was going on here. Hermione looked over towards Harry where he gave her the nod.

"Well it's been a week and I found out that Blaise and I are going to have a new edition to our family," Hermione expressed. As for Blaise he was stunned. They had trouble to conceiving a child and now they get to have their very first one. With Blaise lost in thought everyone laugh and telling lucky they are. Their friends knew they were having trouble to have a baby and now it was coming true to have one. Hermione was waving her hand in front of him trying to bring him back to the living world. "Watch this everyone." Hermione does a trick if her husband goes into space can snap him out of it quickly. She lend close to his ear whispering something making him snapped out very quickly. Without thinking he picked her up and was about to run off someplace until she spoke. "Honey dear, remember we are at Harry's and Draco's home."

Blaise was come back to the living blushing how he was held his wife in a bridle style. He slowly placed her down back to the love seat and sat down. "So I'm going to be a father uh. I am so happy, my dear." He held her hand kissing it. He was finally going to have a family he always wanted with the person he truly loves.

"It will wonderful to have kids Harry to play with our kids just as Luke and Teddy are. Also Ron's and Lavender's kid would be a little older than our kids but they are not far off," Hermione said excited to have her very own child and get to be pregnant with Harry so he won't be alone on having a baby. "Oh I can't wait Harry to talk about what it feels like being pregnant and help each other with it where our men would likely to mess up."

"Hey!" Blaise and Draco shouted then shook their head. Harry and Hermione laughed at that and the others joined in. They talked some more the ladies and Harry walked into the kitchen to start dinner while the guys talked about men stuff. Ron and Neville explained a couple things about what to do and not to do when their lovers are carrying their child. A few hours later Harry and the ladies made a wonderful smell of food making the men drool. They headed towards the dining room where Twilight and the other house elf server the food to them. Draco would never get tired of Harry's cooking not one bit. Everyone who knows Harry that he can cook damn well and plus a pleasure to be around. Now having a child on the way would bring the Malfoy Manor back to life once more with children laughing and playing.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. This is it the last chapter. I'm glad you guys made it all the way here. thanks you all for reviewing this story. it makes my day when i read them. thank you ^o^

_P.S_

_There might be 2 squeal coming long so watch out for that._

_1)When they got married  
_

2) Harry being pregnant and more.

_Take care and be safe everyone. Bye, bye for now ^_^_

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

The word _Scorpius_ is Latin for "scorpion". Like his father (and to an extension of the Black family), Scorpius was named after a constellation, carrying on the tradition of giving astronomical names, started by the family of his paternal grandmother. In Western astrology, it is the sign of Scorpio and is linked in Greek mythology to Hades, god of the underworld, as well as the scorpion that killed the hunter Orion.

The name means 'High One' and in Greek mythology, Hyperion was the 'God of the Sun and Light' and one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians. He was also known for helping to overthrow his father, Uranus. It is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn and of an unfinished poem by John Keats.


End file.
